Family Sacrifice
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Prequel to Family Bonds! When Korra is found to be the new Avatar, will her parents have to make the ultimate sacrifice or is there a way for them to stay together? And once Korra reaches a certain age, she ventures into a world where not everyone welcomes her with open arms. R/R
1. Chapter 1-Awaiting Unwanted Visitors

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra.  
**

**A/N: Welcome to the prequel to Family Bonds. Call it my entire rewrite of Book 1: Air! I hope you like it!**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 1-Awaiting Unwanted Visitors**

Senna tried not to let the tears fall as she watched Korra playing with some toys on the floor in their living room. She had known this day might come. Even so, she wished she had never told anyone else outside of her husband about Korra's surprising abilities. Gazing down at her little girl, she wanted nothing more than for Korra to just be a waterbender. Even if she had just been a prodigy waterbender, Senna would have been happy. Anything but…

 **"Senna? Korra, I'm home!" A male voice broke into the older waterbender's thoughts.**

 **Smiling for Korra's sake, Senna knelt down to her level and proclaimed, "Daddy's home."**

 **Korra jumped to her feet and ran to greet her father. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squealing with giggles as he picked her up and swung her around.**

 **"How's my princess today?" Tonraq planted a kiss on the four-year-old's cheek.**

 **"Good!" Korra declared. "Can we play in the snow, Daddy? Please?"**

 **"Let me get changed first and then we'll see what we can do," Tonraq set Korra down and made his way over to Senna. He frowned in concern the minute he saw her expression. "Honey, what is it?"**

 **Senna shook her head. Turning to Korra she requested, "Korra, why don't you put your toys away and then you and Daddy can have a snack before you go out and waterbend."**

 **"Mommy, are you okay?" Korra frowned up at her mother.**

 **"Yeah," she replied, "Daddy and I just have to talk."**

 **Korra nodded. She went back into the living room to do what her mother said. As she put her toys away, she tried hard to listen in.**

 **Meanwhile, back in the hallway, Senna didn't waste any time.**

 **"Katara called right after lunch. The white lotus are arriving on Friday."**

 **Tonraq sighed. He pulled Senna in for a hug. Frowning when he felt her shaking, he tried to soothe her.**

 **"Honey, they won't take Korra from us. I won't let them," he kissed the top of her head.**

 **"Tonraq, you don't know that," Senna countered. She shuddered at the thought. "We can't lose her. She's our-she's my everything…" her voice trailed off as tears cascaded down her face.**

 **"I'll do my best to see that doesn't happen. I promise," Tonraq comforted. He just prayed he would be able to keep that promise.**

 ********

 **Much later that night, Senna sat up quickly, her breathing shallow. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she tried to calm down.**

 **"Senna? Honey, what happened?" A groggy male voice asked from her left.**

 **"Na-nothing. It was just a nightmare," she admitted. She soon felt her husband's arms pulling her in for a hug. Resting her head on his chest, she let the remaining tears fall.**

 **"Sweetheart, Korra will be okay. She's strong. I'm not just talking about determination and willfulness. I mean in here," he gently touched Senna's chest. "She got that from you. That inner strength will help her face anything life brings. And we'll be there for her."**

 **"What if they do take her from us?" Senna whimpered.**

 **"Then we'll fight tooth and nail to get her back. And if that's not possible for the time being, we'll visit her every chance we get."**

 **Senna nodded as more tears came. She hated the thought of her little one being out there all alone. Korra was only four. She needed her parents.**

 **"Mama!" A small voice suddenly cried out.**

 **Pulling away from Tonraq, Senna stood.**

 **"I'll be right back," she told him. With that, she made her way to their daughter's bedroom. Entering, she found Korra sitting up, tears streaming down her face. The minute the little girl saw her mother, she reached her arms out.**

 **"Shh, little one, it's okay, I'm right here. What happened?" Senna sat down on the edge of the bed. The minute she was settled, she pulled her little girl into her arms.**

 **"I had a bad dream!" Korra buried her face in her mother's shoulder.**

 **"It seems like you and I are having the same kind of night," her mother mused.**

 **This got Korra's attention.**

 **"You have them too?" Her eyes widened in surprise.**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"Yes, I do," she replied.**

 **"Who helps you feel better?" her daughter asked.**

 **"Daddy," Senna replied. "Your father's good at that."**

 **Korra nodded in agreement.**

 **"I don't wanna leave you and Daddy!" she suddenly cried.**

 **"Little one, what makes you think you're leaving us?" her mother asked. She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible.**

 **"Cause I heard you and Daddy talking. Some people are coming and you said they might take me somewhere else to live. Mommy, I don't wanna leave you!"**

 **Senna swallowed back the tears threatening to fall.**

 **"Me neither, little one, me neither. Your father and I are going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen," she assured her. "I love you so much."**

 **"I love you too," Korra snuggled into her mother's arms as more tears flowed.**

 **Without being asked, Senna got comfortable for the rest of the night. There was no ways he was leaving her little girl. Sending a prayer up, the young mother tried to calm her daughter down so they could both get some more sleep. Something told Senna they would need it for the days ahead.**

 *********

 **For the next few days, Korra stuck close to her mother. Whoever she went, Korra followed. And if she couldn't eh would wait for her outside the door. She did the same with her father, but she felt she had to stay close to her mother for some reason. Bedtime started to become a struggle leading up to the day of the white lotus' arrival.**

 **"Can I please sleep with you?" Korra begged.**

 **Senna sighed. She had a feeling if she didn't' give in, Korra would find her way to their bed later that night.**

 **"You got it, little one, come on," with that, Senna picked her up and carried her into their room. Tucking her in, she stroked her hair and started singing one of Korra's favorite lullabies.**

 **"Hey, honey, sorry it took so long," Tonraq apologized as he entered the room. He did a double take when he saw Korra asleep with her head on her mother's right shoulder.**

 **"It's just for tonight," Senna assured him, "she's terrified."**

 **Tonraq frowned. He got ready for bed and climbed in. Planting a kiss on Korra's head, he ran a hand through her hair.**

 **"We're going to protect you, princess," he assured her.**

 **Korra squirmed a little, but calmed at her mother's voice.**

 **"Little one, it's okay. You're safe with us," she soothed.**

 **Tonraq sighed. Watching his wife trying to calm their little girl, he started having second thoughts about contacting the ancient organization. Lying down on Korra's right, Tonraq sighed. What's done was done. He just prayed he and Senna hadn't made a mistake…**


	2. Chapter 2-Promise of Protection

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 2- Promises of Protection**

The day the White Lotus arrived; Senna made sure the house was as clean as possible. She dressed in a cyan colored dress and styled her hair accordingly. She picked an outfit out for Korra and let the four-year-old dress herself. After Tonraq had fixed Korra's hair in her favorite style: two braids with wolf tails at the ends, the family ate breakfast together. Not much was aid since the anticipation and tension was so thick. Korra went off to play the minute she had finished eating and was washed up. Once she was gone, Senna voiced the question for most on her mind.

 **"Tonraq, what are we going to do?" she blinked hard against sudden tears.**

 **"Whatever we have to do to keep Korra safe and with us," he replied. Putting down the dish towel he had been using to dry a pot, he walked over and embraced his wife. He whispered reassurances in her ear, praying he could fulfill them.**

 **Korra shook her head at her mother's suggestion a few hours later.**

 **"I'm not hungry," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.**

 **"Little one, will you eat some for me?" her mother tried to bargain.**

 **Korra shook her head.**

 **Senna sat down next to her daughter. Reaching her arms out, she pulled the four-year-old into them. "I know you're scared."**

 **"I'm not afraid of anything!" Korra declared.**

 **"You wanna know a secret?" her mother continued, not bothered in the least by her daughter's outburst.**

 **Korra glanced up and locked eyes with her mother. She liked that their eyes were the same. She nodded.**

 **"I'm scared too," her mother revealed.**

 **Korra gasped.**

 **"You are?" she asked.**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"Why?" she innocently inquired.**

 **Senna chose her next words carefully. She didn't want to add to Korra's fears.**

 **"I'm scared the White Lotus won't believe us. I'm afraid they'll…" Senna's voice trailed off as sudden tears welled. She blinked hard.**

 **"They'll take me away," Korra softly finished.**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"Daddy will protect me," she reminded her mother.**

 **Senna managed a tiny smile for her little girl.**

 **"That's right, sweetheart. And so will I. Aw, I love you so much," she planted a kiss on Korra's head and hugged her close.**

 **"I love you too, Mommy," Korra rested her head against her mother's chest and closed her eyes.**

 **"Little one, you can't go to sleep. We need to eat lunch," her mother gently reminded her. "Then you can take a nap."**

 **"Okay," the little girl mumbled, clearly exhausted.**

 **Senna carried Korra to the kitchen and set her down in her usual seat. Setting a cup of water melon juice in front of her, she went to get them lunch. Sitting down across from Korra, she started eating. She hoped her daughter would do the same. Glancing up at the clock, Senna wondered when Tonraq would return. He had gone to talk to Katara about this whole situation.**

 **"I'm done," Korra announced.**

 **Senna looked across to discover that Korra had eaten almost all of her lunch.**

 **"All right, little one. Let's get you washed up and then you can play before your nap," Senna stood and took Korra's plate, plus her own to the sink. After that was done, she helped Korra wash her hands. Taking her into the living room, she set her up with a puzzle she liked while they waited for Tonraq to return.**

 **Twenty-minutes later, Senna and Korra were almost done putting the puzzle together when they both heard the front door open and close.**

 **"Senna! Korra, I'm back!"**

 **Setting the finished puzzle aside, the two rose and went to greet him.**

 **Korra wrapped her arms around her father's neck the second he picked her up. She tried not to cry, but it was hard.**

 **"Katara thinks they'll be here soon," he told them.**

 **Senna sighed.**

 **Tonraq set Korra down, who immediately ran to her mother.**

 **Senna scooped her up and hugged her close.**

 **"Sweetie, its' going to be okay," she comforted. "Let's get you ready for your nap. I'll even stay with you until you fall asleep."**

 **Korra's eyes lit up at this.**

 **"Sweet dreams, princess," Tonraq kissed her on the head.**

 **"Night, Daddy," Korra replied.**

 **Getting to their daughter's room, Senna tucked her little girl in. She made sure Korra had her favorite plush polar seal and that she was warm enough. Sitting down next to the bed, Senna started to hum while stroking Korra's hair.**

 **"I love you, little one. I hope you know that," she softly reminded her.**

 **"I love you too," Korra said as her eyes closed a few minutes later.**

 **After sitting there for a few minutes, Senna climbed into bed next to her daughter and pulled her child into her arms. She couldn't explain it. She just needed Korra close to her right now. Before the young mother knew it, she too was fast asleep…**

 **********

 **Senna's eyes opened what felt like hours later. Korra was still in her arms. Sitting up, she heard voices in the distance. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew who they were. Gently nudging Korra's shoulder, she gently called to her daughter.**

 **"Korra? Little one, come on. You need to wake up for me…"**

 **Korra's cyan eyes opened a few minutes later. She locked them with her mother's.**

 **"Mama?" she mumbled.**

 **"It's okay. You're still with me. You need to wake up."**

 **Korra yawned, stretching her hands above her head.**

 **Senna almost laughed at her little girl's actions, but she didn't have the heart.**

 **"Are they here yet?" Korra asked.**

 **"I think so," her mother replied. "Let's get you washed up and then you can play until I call for you."**

 **Korra nodded. She allowed her mother to take her into the bathroom. After she was washed, she returned to her room and started halfheartedly playing with some of her plush animals.**

 **"I love you, sweetie," her mother hugged her close before standing to leave.**

 **"Mommy?" Korra said quickly.**

 **"Yeah?" Senna turned back around to face her daughter.**

 **"Don't worry. Dad will protect us both."**

 **Senna nodded in agreement.**

 **"Thank you," she whispered. Turning, she left her little girl's room. Taking a deep breath, Senna entered the hallway and followed the sound of voices into the living room. As she entered, she had a feeling it was now or never. And Senna knew never wasn't an option.**


	3. Chapter 3-Your Search Has Come to an End

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 3- "Your Search Has Come to An End"**

 **Senna stepped into the room, taking a deep breath as she entered. She went to stand next to her husband, relaxing the minute she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.**

 **"We've had many claims here and in the Northern tribe," one of the white lotus member said. He narrowed his eyes at the couple as though they were wasting his time. Finally, he asked, "What makes you think your daughter is the one?"**

 **Smiling to herself, Senna spoke up.**

 **"Well, in that case, you'll be happy to know your search has come to an end."**

 **The white lotus member raised his eyebrow at the southern water tribe woman.**

 **"What makes you so sure?"**

 **In response, Senna turned towards the hall and called, "Korra, please come in here!"**

 **A minute later, a chunk of the wall was blasted through as the child joined her parents. She managed to miss maiming the white lotus member who had doubted her mother by mere inches.**

 **"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" she declared.**

 **Tonraq chuckled despite himself. That was their girl.**

 **Without any prompting from her parents, Korra pulled water from the kitchen sink and formed a whip. She was about to strike the OWL member who was giving her mother a pointed look, but hit the wall instead.**

 **"Well, it seems you were right," the second member conceded, glancing at Senna, "we will return to discuss the Avatar's training in two weeks time."**

 **"Training?" Senna repeated.**

 **Both white lotus members nodded.**

 **"She's still a child. She's our child. She needs to stay with us until she's old enough to-"**

 **With all do respect, your daughter is the Avatar. She needs to train to be able to fulfill her destiny."**

 **"She's not the Avatar to us," Senna declared. Her normally gentle eyes were full of determination and a little anger on Korra's behalf.**

 **Knowing how his wife could get if Korra's well being and protection was involved, Tonraq put a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"I agree with Senna," he declared. "Korra has mastered waterbending. The other elements will come in time. We're her parents. We can protect her," Senna declared.**

 **"I'm not sure you can. Once word of her status gets out, she'll be in danger," the second white lotus member explained.**

 **"From who?" Tonraq challenged.**

 **The white lotus members shrugged.**

 **"There are all kinds of nuts out there," the first one mused.**

 **Senna sighed. Turning to Korra, she knelt down to her level.**

 **"Little one, why don't you go play? We'll make dinner together right after our guests leave."**

 **"Okay," Korra glanced at her father for confirmation that it was okay.**

 **"Go on, princess," he assured her.**

 **Korra left her parents to talk with the two strangers. Before she went to her room, she gave her mother a hug.**

 **"Okay, who exactly do you think is after our daughter?" Tonraq demanded.**

 **It was Senna's turn to calm him down. Resting a hand on her husband's shoulder, Senna was successful in her task.**

 **"We're not sure. Like I said, after people find out she's the Avatar, who knows what will happen," he shrugged.**

 **"Kind of like what might happen to you if you don't leave in the next five minutes," Tonraq threatened.**

 **"Tonraq," Senna hissed in his ear.**

 **The water tribe warrior shrugged.**

 **"We'll be back. There will be no need to see us out. Have a good day," with that, they left.**

 **"Tonraq, you can't threaten them like that," Senna admonished.**

 **"Senna, they were implying we couldn't protect our own daughter. They were talking about her like she was a symbol instead of a person. Are you okay with that?"**

 **"Of course not. But there are other ways to handle this," she insisted.**

 **Tonraq turned in the direction of the kitchen.**

 **"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"Thanks. I'm gonna check on Korra," with that, she headed for their daughter's bedroom. Entering, she was almost tackled by her daughter. Picking her up, she hugged the child close, carried her over to the bed and sat down.**

 **"Mommy, I don't like them," Korra declared.**

 **"I don't either," her mother revealed. "But we need to be polite if we see them again."**

 **"Are they coming back? I don't want them here!" Korra loudly declared.**

 **"Maybe," her mother answered.**

 **Korra pouted. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder, closing her eyes.**

 **"You need to eat dinner before you go to bed," her mother gently reminded her. "Do you still want to help me cook?"**

 **"Uh-huh," Korra replied.**

 **Senna kissed her daughter's cheek and ran a hand through her hair.**

" **I love you so much," she softly declared.**

" **I love you, Mama," Korra buried her face in her mother's shoulder.**

 **And as they cooked together ten minutes later, Senna had a feeling this normal routine wouldn't last long.**

 *********

 **Senna sighed as she crawled into bed later that night. She felt Tonraq pull her into his arms. She allowed him to hold her, feeling some of the tension leave her body.**

 **"Talk to me," he gently coaxed.**

 **"I don't want them coming back here. I can't believe they implied we couldn't protect Korra. We're more than capable."**

 **"I know," her husband agreed. He kissed her cheek. "Everything will be okay. We'll make sure of it."**

 **"What if we can't?" Senna shakily asked.**

 **"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Tonraq said.**

 **"Hopefully we won't have to," Senna let a few tears fall at the prospect. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come.**

 **********

 **Two weeks passed with no further word from the white lotus. Life went back to normal for the family of three. Korra went shopping with her mother and helped her cook dinner. She practiced waterbending with both of her parents, enjoying the time emmensely. She also enjoyed spending time with Katara. After another week passed in the same fashion, Senna started to breathe normally again.**

 **That Friday started out like any other. Korra had breakfast with her parents, got ready for the day and went to play while her parents got ready. After a while, her mother came into her room.**

 **"Hey, little one. Do you wanna go into the market and see if they have the ingredients to make the cake?"**

 **"YAY!" Korra cheered.**

 **Senna smiled. She bent down and picked her daughter up. She kissed her cheek and hugged her close.**

 **"I love you."**

 **"I love you too," Korra returned her mother's kiss.**

 **"All right, let's go," with that, Senna put her daughter down on the floor, took her hand and led the way out of the house. Mother and daughter spent an enjoyable two hours in the marketplace. Senna bought some food and let Korra pick out a toy. Returning to the house, Korra helped her mother put the food away.**

 **"Can I play with my new toy?" she asked.**

 **"After your nap," her mother replied. With that, she picked Korra up and carried her to her bedroom. Tucking her in, she sat down next to her. Running a hand through her hair, Senna sung her daughter a lullaby. In a matter of ten minutes, Korra was in dreamland. "Sweet dreams, little one. I love you," Senna stayed with the little girl for a few more minutes before standing and leaving the room. As she went to start dinner, a shiver went up her spine. Shaking it off, Senna continued towards the kitchen. She just prayed things would stay normal. Little did she know how short it would last…**


	4. Chapter 4-Ultimatum

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 4- Ultimatum**

"

 **Senna smiled as she watched Korra trying to figure out the new game she had gotten her. She enjoyed watching her daughter have fun. It was just the two of them for a little while since Tonraq had gone hunting. They had run out of seal jerky.**

 **"Mommy, look! I think I got it!" Korra announced.**

 **Senna gazed around at Korra and smiled.**

 **"That's great, sweetie! See if you can do the rest."**

 **Korra grinned and went back to her puzzle.**

 **Just then, the front door opened and closed.**

 **"Senna, we need to talk," Tonraq greeted his wife the minute he walked into the igloo.**

 **Senna could tell from the way he was frowning, it wasn't good news.**

 **"Okay," she said uncertainly. She felt slight Deja vou from a few weeks ago and she didn't like it. Turning to Korra, she suggested, "Little one, why don't you clean up your puzzle. Then you can go out and play until dinner's ready."**

 **"Okay!" Korra agreed. Getting to her feet, she ran to give her father a hug.**

 **Tonraq hugged back, ruffling her hair affectionately. Once Korra was gone, Tonraq turned to Senna.**

 **"We have a problem. The white lotus contacted Katara. They want to talk with us again."**

 **"About what?" Senna asked. She started to shake, fearing the answer.**

 **"They want to build a place where Korra can go to learn the other three elements."**

 **"That doesn't sound too bad," Senna hedged. "As long as she can stay with us at night and on the weekends. It'll be like a version of school for her."**

 **Tonraq sighed.**

 **"I wish it were that simple."**

 **"What do you mean?" his wife asked.**

 **"Once this…a compound is what they called it according to Katara. Once it's built, the OWL want Korra to go live there until she learns the remaining three elements."**

 **Senna shook her head.**

 **"No," she gasped. Her voice shook on the word. "I can't-we can't lose her. You promised me before Korra was born that you wouldn't let anyone take her."**

 **"I know," Tonraq pulled his distraught wife into his arms. "And I intend to do everything I can to keep that promise."**

 **Senna nodded. She just prayed her husband could fulfill it when the time came. Pulling away from him a few minutes later, she asked a question.**

 **"When are they coming back?"**

 **"Katara told me in about-" but the rest of Tonraq's sentence was interrupted by a scream from outside.**

 **"Daddy! Mommy! Help!"**

 **Both waterbenders ran outside at the sound of their daughter's call. Entering the front yard, Senna saw a strange man holding her daughter. Korra was fighting with all her might, but she was no match for him. She pulled water from the ground and tried to throw a water whip, but the man just slapped her attempt away.**

 **"Put her down!" Senna demanded. Her voice was full of authority. Her cyan eyes flashing with protection for her daughter.**

 **"Senna, go get Sokka!" Tonraq instructed as he launched his own attack.**

 **Senna hesitated for a split second.**

 **"Mommy!" Korra cried out.**

 **"Go!" Tonraq ordered.**

 **Senna took off without a word. She entered the house she had grown up in from the age of eleven five minutes later. Hearing voices in the family room, she went for it. Catching her breath once she entered, she tried to explain what was going on quickly.**

 **"I need Sokka's help. Someone's trying to kidnap Korra!"**

 **"What!" Sokka jumped to his feet and picked up a familiar weapon.**

 **"What's going on?" Tenzin asked as he walked into the room from the kitchen.**

 **Katara quickly filled him in.**

 **Wasting no time, Tenzin joined Sokka as the Chief ran out the door. Zuko, who had been visiting them also joined the rescue effort.**

 **It didn't take them long to return to the scene of the chaos. As soon as the men entered the fight, Senna did her part to help. She threw a water whip at the man still holding Korra. Her aim was true. Once she had him distracted, she froze his feet to the ground. Her success was short lived as one of the man's partners started melting the ice with firebending. Senna watched as Sokka threw his boomerang at the man, hoping he would lose his grip on Korra. If she fell, she would land in a snowbank.**

 **As for Tonraq, he was in battle with a woman who seemed to have a strange ability with water. She was using it as an extension of her arms.**

 **"This is your last chance," Sokka declared, "let Korra go, now!"**

 **The young man sneered.**

 **"And what if I don't?" he challenged.**

 **"I don't think you want to find out," Sokka glared at him.**

 **Meanwhile, Zuko was busy fighting another one of the man's accomplice's. This one reminded him slightly of combustion man. Or as Sokka had named him, "Sparky-sparky boom man."**

 **Korra meanwhile, was devising her own way out. She concentrated hard on creating heat in her whole body. In her four-year-old mind, she figured if she was too hot to hold, this strange man would have to let her go. As her plan started to work, she suddenly started feeling dizzy. Before she knew if it had worked, everything went black.**

 **"Korra!" Senna cried as her daughter was roughly shoved to the ground. Racing forward, she scooped her up while everyone else was still fighting. The stranger was too busy making sure he hadn't been burned to pay attention. Without being told, Senna raced for the safety of Katara's house. Entering it, she closed the door. Once inside, she went to her old room and sat down on the bed. Only after she and Korra were safe, did she let the tears of fear and relief fall. Her little girl had almost been taken from them. Senna still couldn't believe it had happened right in front of their home. She had always thought of the south as a safe place. A place where everyone looked out for one another. She reminded herself that if Katara or any of her relatives had been close by, they would have protected Korra without a second thought.**

 **Just then, Katara joined them. She set a cup of tea on the nightstand before taking a seat next to her second daughter.**

" **How is she?" she asked.**

 **Senna shrugged.**

" **She hasn't woken up yet," she replied. Her voice soft and shaking with unshed tears.**

 **Katara sighed. She held her arms out.**

 **Despite what had just happened, Senna relinquished Korra over to her.**

 **Katara laid Korra down in her mother's old bed. Once that was done, she turned her attention to Senna. Reaching her arms out, she pulled the young waterbender in for a hug.**

" **Katara, I…we almost lost her! I da-don't understand. Why did this happen? What were they after? Why Korra! She's just a little girl…" her voice trailed off as tears fell.**

" **I'm not sure, honey. Sokka and Zuko might have some answers. I'll ask them when they get back."**

" **Okay," Senna shakily replied. She pulled away a few minutes later. Wiping at her eyes, she accepted the tea Katara offered her. Taking a few sips, she set the mug down. Reaching over, she picked Korra back up and secured her in her lap once again. Running a hand through the four-year-old's hair, Senna just kept whispering that she loved her. Just as she was calming down, Korra started to stir. She thrashed around a little, not realizing where she was at first.**

 **"Shh, little one, it's okay. You're safe. Mommy has you," Senna assured her.**

 **"Mama?" Korra mumbled. She recognized her voice as well as her special name for her.**

 **"I'm here. You're safe," her mother assured her.**

 **Korra buried her face in her mother's chest as tears came. She had never been so scared in her life!**

 **"Shh, Korra, it's okay to be scared. I was scared too," her mother admitted. "But we're going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen again."**

 **"Okay," Korra whimpered.**

 **Just then, voices could be heard in the hallway.**

 **"Senna? Are you here?" Tonraq called out.**

 **"Yes!" she called back. "I'm in my old room."**

 **Tonraq joined them a minute later. He sighed with relief when he saw their daughter safely in her mother's arms. Planting a kiss on her head, he sat down next to Senna and Korra.**

 **"Who were those people? And what did they want with Korra?" Senna asked the questions that had been tumbling around in her mind ever since it happened.**

 **"They're called the Red lotus. Their leader's name is Zaheer. We managed to capture everyone but him. Senna, I'm afraid he'll stop at nothing to get Korra. Sokka, Zuko, Tenzin and I talked on the walk back here."**

 **"And?" Senna asked. She thought she knew what was coming.**

 **"I think we need to take the white lotus up on their offer. The compound needs to be built. It's the only way to keep Korra safe."**


	5. Chapter 5-A Heartbreaking Decision

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 5- A Heartbreaking Decision**

 **Senna shook her head. She backed away from her husband as his words played over and over in her mind.**

 **"No! We're not sending her away. She's just a little girl-our little girl. We should be able to raise her ourselves. She needs us."**

 **"Don't you think I know that? Senna, you were there. You saw what those people tried to do. We need to keep her safe."**

 **"We can keep her safe here," Senna insisted.**

" **Honey, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we might not have a choice," Tonraq tried to be as gentle as possible.**

 **"Korra is not leaving us," Senna declared fiercely. With that, she turned around and made her way to her old bedroom. Closing the door rather hard, she turned around to find Korra sitting up in bed. Her identical cyan eyes were full of tears.**

 **"Korra, honey, come here…" she reached out and pulled Korra into her arms. Hugging her close, she ran a hand through her hair. "I have you, it's okay."**

 **"Mommy, I don't feel good!" Korra whimpered.**

 **Senna frowned. Pulling away, she felt her daughter's forehead with the back of her right hand. Sure enough, the four-year-old was burning up.**

 **"Does anything hurt?" she asked.**

 **"My tummy!" Korra cried.**

 **"Okay, sweetie. Anything else?"**

 **Korra shook her head.**

 **"I'll be right back," with that, she left the room. Returning from the bathroom, she was stopped in the hall by Katara.**

 **"Senna, can we talk?"**

 **"It'll have to wait. Korra's sick. I think it's because of what happened. She has a fever and her stomach hurts."**

 **"How high is her temperature?" Katara asked.**

 **"I'm not sure. I'm going to check it now," Senna lead the way back to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and took Korra into her arms. Once her little girl was comfortable, Senna put the thermometer into her mouth. Once three minutes had passed, she took it out. Gasping at the results, she showed them to Katara.**

 **"We need to get it down quickly. I don't think this is a normal fever. This happened to Aang right before Kya was born."**

 **"What do you mean?" Senna felt fear claw at her stomach.**

 **"He was under a lot of stress due to some problems in Republic city. He came down with what I Thought was a twenty-four-hour flu, but it turned out to be something else entirely. An infection that took almost a week to clear up."**

 **Senna shook her head.**

 **"Korra's fever is high, but not high enough to cause concern. Let's try to get it down and see what happens," Katara suggested.**

 **Senna nodded. She trusted Katara with her life. She turned her attention to her sick child.**

 **"Little one, it's bathtime for you," with that, she picked her daughter up and carried her to the bathroom. Drawing a bath with waterbending, Senna set Korra in. She knew her little girl was sick when she didn't put up a fight at the cool temperature of their element. The bath lasted twenty-minutes. Senna spent the time soothing Korra through words and touch. She hated seeing her like this. As she was tucking Korra back in, someone entered the room.**

 **"Senna?"**

 **Senna stiffened a little at the sound of her husband's voice. She wasn't afraid. She was still upset with him regarding their earlier conversation. Realizing Korra needed both of them, Senna pushed her own feelings aside for the time being.**

 **"Katara told me what was going on. Is there anything I can do?"**

 **Senna spoke without turning around to face him.**

 **"Stay with Korra while I get her some medicine. I'll be right back."**

 **Tonraq nodded. He sat down on the bed. The minute he got comfortable, Korra moved closer to him. Reaching out he took his little girl into his arms. He loved her more than the air he breathed. He was just as heartbroken over the situation they were now in as his wife.**

 **"I'm sorry you're feeling bad, princess," he kissed the top of her head.**

 **"Are you and Mommy mad at each other?" Korra asked.**

 **"Not exactly," her father hedged. "Your Mom's not happy with me right now. We'll be okay."**

 **Korra nodded. She had no reason not to trust her father.**

 **Senna returned a few minutes later. Setting a few things down on the table, she walked over to the bed.**

 **"Little one, you need to drink this. It'll make you feel better."**

 **Korra hesitated at the cup in her mother's hand. She had taken it a few times before and it tasted disgusting. Shaking her head, she buried her face in her father's chest.**

 **"Honey, you only have to do it once," her mother assured her.**

 **"No!" Korra declared.**

 **Senna sighed. She looked to her husband for help. She realized with a feeling of guilt that this was the first time she had looked at him since their earlier argument.**

 **Tonraq got the hint.**

 **"Princess, if you drink this, I'll make you some of your favorite juice."**

 **Korra thought about it for a minute or so. She finally nodded reluctantly. She let her mother hold the cup while she drank the liquid within. After she was done, she resumed her earlier position.**

 **"I'm going to lie you back down so I can go get the juice," her father explained. He kissed her cheek and tucked her back in. He was halfway out the door when his wife's voice stopped him.**

 **"Thanks," she softly said.**

 **Tonraq nodded. With that, he was gone.**

 **Sighing, Senna sat down on the bed. Taking Korra into her arms, she stroked her hair.**

 **"You'll feel better soon," she assured her.**

 **"Mommy…" Korra suddenly gasped.**

 **"Yeah?" her mother glanced down at her.**

 **Korra didn't have time to answer as she heaved, throwing up everywhere.**

 **"Oh little one! Shh, it's okay…come here," with that, Senna picked Korra up and carried her back to the bathroom. Setting her down in front of the toilet, she rubbed her back as her little girl's small form shook with dry heaves after throwing up twice. "You need another bath."**

 **"No!" Korra sobbed.**

 **"Sweet girl, it's okay. This one will be warm, I promise. Tonraq! I need your help!" Senna called to her husband.**

 **Tonraq arrived a few minutes later. He frowned at the sight in front of him.**

 **"Can you get a bath started?" she asked.**

 **"Sure. Is Korra going to be okay?" he frowned at their daughter.**

 **"She should be," Senna replied. "After we get her settled for the night, we need to talk."**

 **"Okay," her husband agreed.**

 **"All right, little one, in you go," Senna gently picked her up and set her in the tub after Korra said she could move.**

 **"Mommy, don't leave!" Korra cried.**

 **"I'm not going anywhere," Senna assured her. With that, she stayed by Korra's side throughout the bath. Getting her out fifteen minutes later, she dressed her in a new set of pj's and tucked her back in. Lying down beside her, Senna embraced her little girl, stroking her hair as Korra fought against exhaustion.**

 **"I know I said we'd talk once Korra was asleep…" Senna's voice trailed off.**

 **"I understand, honey. It's okay. Korra needs us now. We'll talk later. Are you going to stay with her?"**

 **"Yeah," Senna replied. "Have you eaten?"**

 **"A little an hour ago," Tonraq replied.**

 **"Go get some dinner. I think Katara made some seal jerky stew."**

 **Tonraq nodded. He walked over to the bed, bent down and kissed Korra's head.**

 **"I love you, princess. I hope you feel better," with that, he left his wife and daughter alone.**

 **Senna whispered softly into Korra's ear, "I love you so much, little one. You'll feel better soon," with that, she joined her daughter in dreamland a few minutes later. She just prayed Korra would feel better soon.**

 *********

 **Senna's eyes opened suddenly. Glancing around, she felt someone jab her in the ribs. Glancing down, she found Korra thrashing back and forth. Grabbing her gently, but quickly, she held fast.**

 **"Korra, little one, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe with me. You need to wake up. Come on, sweetheart…" Senna prayed her words would register in Korra's brain before she really worked herself up.**

 **Korra's eyes flew open a minute later. She relaxed when she realized where she was.**

 **"Shh, Korra, it's okay," her mother soothed. "Was it a bad dream?"**

 **Korra nodded before the tears flowed. She buried her face in her mother's chest and whimpered.**

 **"It's okay, it's okay. I have you," she soothed.**

 **Just then, Tonraq entered the room. He frowned at the sight in front of him.**

 **"Senna, is everything okay?"**

 **Senna shook her head.**

 **"Korra had a nightmare. She won't talk about it. She's just really afraid."**

 **"You're safe, princess," he assured her.**

 **Korra ignored him as she let out another sob.**

 **"Mommy, I feel hot!" she suddenly cried.**

 **Senna frowned as she checked Korra's fever.**

 **"Tonraq, go get Katara," Senna instructed.**

 **Tonraq went to do as his wife had requested. He returned with the ex war heroine a few minutes later.**

 **"Korra's fever rose," Senna explained to her mother.**

 **Katara frowned. She checked for herself, coming to the same conclusion as her youngest daughter.**

 **"I'll be right back," she left and returned a minute later carrying an IV kit. "I need to give her a different kind of medicine to bring her fever down. It'll knock out the infection as well if that's indeed what we're dealing with."**

 **Senna nodded. She laid Korra down on the bed and took her hand in hers.**

 **"Little one, Katara needs to give you some medicine. This time, it will help. She has to use a needle to do it," she explained as gently as possible.**

 **Korra's reaction was predictable. She burst into tears and tried to dive into her mother's arms for protection.**

 **Senna's heart was breaking. She sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.**

 **"It's okay, honey. I'm right here. Katara would never hurt you on purpose. She needs to do this so you'll feel better."**

 **Korra just continued to cry.**

 **Senna looked helplessly up at Katara.**

 **"It'll be okay," she assured her. With that, she looked for a vein. Once she found one, she proceeded with the small procedure. Once the IV was started and Katara was sure it worked, she administered the medication. She just prayed it did its job.**

 **"When will we know if there's improvement?" Senna asked.**

 **"Usually it takes an hour," Katara replied. "Korra just needs rest now. I'll check on her in a little while."**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"Why don't you try to get some sleep," she suggested.**

 **"Okay," Senna agreed. "Thanks for your help."**

 **"No thanks needed. Your family is a part of mine," with that, Katara left the room.**

 **Closing her eyes, Senna tried her best to take Katara's suggestion. She knew if she was going to help Korra, she had to take care of herself first.**


	6. Chapter 6-Repairing Bridges

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra.**

 **A/N: This chapter has some heavy subject matter. Use good judgment when reading it.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 6- Repairing Bridges**

 ********Senna's nightmare*******

 **Senna crept down the hallway. She had to get away from him. If she could get to the front door, she would be fine. She just had a few more steps to go.**

 **"Gotcha!"**

 **As Senna felt herself being lifted up, she smelled alcohol. Struggling against the person now holding her, she managed to pull water from a vase on the end table. Ceasing her struggle for a minute, she managed to hit the person in the face.**

 **"Why you little…you'll pay for that!"**

 **The slap stung, but Senna tried to ignore the pain. Her main goal was to break free. She kicked out and pushed, hoping to loosen his hold. Feeling him carry her somewhere, she started to protest loudly.**

" **No! Let me go! Let go! Let go!"**

 **Feeling him lay her down upon the bed, she took her chance. Pushing up, she was off in a second. Dashing back into the hallway, she managed to hide in the bathroom. Backing up, she knocked over a bottle sitting on the tub. Holding her breath, she prayed Kaito wouldn't find her. Figuring the coast was clear after a few minutes of silence, Senna poked her head out of the bathroom. Not seeing anyone there, she made a run for it again. She was so intent on getting away, she didn't notice the book lying in her path. She tripped, falling to her knees. Scrambling to her feet, she took two more steps before she was grabbed once again. This time, she kicked out right away.**

 **"Not this time, you little brat! You're going to get what you deserve…" with that, Kaito carried her back to the bedroom. Dumping her back onto the bed, he made sure she wouldn't move this time. Taking a thick rope, he tied her wrists behind her back. "If you move, you'll pay," he threatened. With that, he prepared her punishment.**

 **Lying there, Senna prayed someone would rescue her as silent tears streamed down her face. She couldn't even remember what she had done to deserve this. She forced herself to go over the day's events in her head. She had helped her mother clean the house and then they had gone to pick up some food at the market. They had come home, put the food away and went to Katara's for lunch. All while Kaito had been at work. Senna's thoughts were interrupted as a searing pain hit her stomach. It was followed by burning hot stinging agony. She didn't have to think to know what was happening to her. She had endured this punishment many times before in the last year. She tried her best not to cry out, but it was hard.**

 **"That will teach you to disobey me!" Kaito roared. With that, he brought the whip down on her once again. As Senna tried to roll away, she moved at the wrong moment. As a result the acid made contact with her left cheek. She couldn't help it and let out a cry of pain. As the tears fell, it just made it worse.**

 **"Stop! Please, stop! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Just please, don't hurt me anymore!" she begged.**

 **Kaito ignored her pleas and continued to teach her a lesson. Senna didn't know when the pain stopped. All she knew was one minute she was fighting pain induced nausea, the next everything went black…**

 ********Present*******

 **Senna felt someone gently shaking her awake. The touch was familiar. Despite this fact, Senna fought against it. She jerked away, trying to fight him off.**

 **"Senna? Honey, you're dreaming. Wake up!" a familiar male voice called to her.**

 **"No! Please, stop! I'm sorry! Please!" Senna cried out, actual tears streaming from beneath her eyelids.**

 **"Sweetheart, you're okay, it's just a nightmare. You need to wake up."**

 **There was that familiar voice again. It called to her like a lifeline. A light in the darkness of her past. Her eyes opened a few minutes later. She gasped as though she had been fighting for air as her surroundings came into sharper relief. As her mind connected with the present, she glanced to her left. When she didn't see Korra there, her heart skipped a beat. She was halfway out of bed when Tonraq's assurances stopped her.**

 **"Korra's fine. Katara's with her."**

 **Senna sat back down. Glancing down at the sheets she tried to steady her breathing and stop shaking.**

 **"Senna, what happened?" Tonraq gently inquired. "What was it about?"**

 **"It was na-nothing," she stammered.**

 **"Honey, talking about it might help. I know you're still upset with me, but I'm here for you. I love you," he assured her.**

 **"I know," she whispered. She locked eyes with him for a minute before continuing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. It's not your fault. I'm just so…scared…" her voice trailed off as a new set of tears spilled over her cheeks like a waterfall.**

 **"I am too," Tonraq admitted. He almost reached out and pulled her close, but stopped. He had a feeling his gesture wouldn't be well received at the moment. "Senna, what were you dreaming about?"**

 **"I…I was back there and I was trying to escape, but he caught me. He was…he was hitting me and he wouldn't stop. I begged him to, but he ignored me. It hurt so badly! I don't understand what I did…" her voice trailed off as a sob escaped her throat. "I can still feel the heat of the whip against my skin."**

 **Tonraq gasped. He never understood how someone could hurt another Human being. Especially someone as sweet and loving as Senna.**

 **"Honey, I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he felt helpless and he didn't like it.**

 **"Can you get Katara for me, please?" she requested.**

 **"Of course," with that, Tonraq stood and left the room.**

 **Katara entered a few minutes later.**

 **"Senna, sweetheart…" she sighed when she saw the state the younger waterbender was in. She could tell this was going to be a long night. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Senna's left shoulder. "You know you're safe, right?"**

 **"Yeah," Senna said before breaking down. She let Katara hold her as she sobbed. She hadn't experienced a nightmare so vivid in a long time.**

 **"Would massaging the area help?" Katara asked once Senna had calmed down.**

 **"Maybe," she softly replied.**

 **Katara helped Senna lay back down. She pulled water from a jug on the table. Wrapping it around her hands, she waited for it to glow. Before she did anything, she grabbed her daughter's attention.**

 **"It's just me touching you, okay? I won't hurt you. We'll go at your pace. If it gets to be too much, just tell me."**

 **Senna nodded. Taking a deep breath, she let Katara help her. As she felt the water move over her abdomen and left side of her face, she relaxed slowly.**

 **"I need to talk to Tonraq," she revealed.**

 **"I agree," Katara continued the process, "you two will be okay. I would be surprised if this whole situation didn't cause some friction between you guys."**

 **Senna sighed.**

 **"What could they possibly want with Korra?" she wondered.**

 **"I'm not sure," Katara sighed. "Lin's going to see if she can get anything out of the ones the guys managed to capture."**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"How does that feel?" Katara gently asked.**

 **"Better. Thanks."**

 **"You're welcome," Katara stopped what she was doing, bent down and embraced Senna. "If you need me anymore tonight, just have Tonraq get me."**

 **"Okay," Senna agreed.**

 **"I'm going to get you some tea to help you sleep. Hopefully, you'll have a restful one this time. I'll be right back," with that, Katara left Senna alone with her thoughts.**

 **It wasn't long before Tonraq entered. He put a cup down on the table. Sitting down next to his wife, he spoke.**

 **"Senna, are you okay?" he asked.**

 **"I will be," Senna assured him. "I'm sorry I scared you."**

 **"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish I could have done more to help you. Is it okay if I hold you?" he asked.**

 **"After we talk," she replied. "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier. I'm just scared for Korra. I'm also frustrated this whole situation happened. That's no excuse for taking it out on you. Forgive me?"**

 **"I already did," Tonraq sighed. "Believe me when I tell you I'm just as frustrated. I want nothing more than to keep Korra with us. According to Sokka, the compound will be built close to the house. That way we'll be close by. And Katara is going to make sure we get to visit Korra as often as possible."**

 **Senna sighed. She knew Katara would do everything she could. Senna also knew Korra's safety was the most important thing.**

 **"It's just…" her voice trailed off.**

 **"What? Sweetheart, we can't fight now. Korra needs us. We need each other. Talk to me."**

 **"It feels like the only reason this is even being done is because Korra's…"**

 **"the Avatar," her husband finished.**

 **"I know if she wasn't, Katara and her family would still help out. They love Korra for her. Sometimes, I wish she was just a waterbender. If she were, we wouldn't be losing her…" she shook her head as her eyes filled again. This time she let Tonraq pull her in for a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder as a sob escaped her lips.**

 **"Shh, shh, Senna, I know it's hard. I love Korra just as much as you do. I promise you, we'll get through this. And you know what?" he kissed the top of her head.**

 **"What?" she softly asked.**

 **"We'll be stronger for it," he said.**

 **"I hope you're right," Senna whispered.**

 **Tonraq nodded. He hoped he was as well.**

 **********

 **"MAMA!"**

 **The scream rang out around three-thirty that morning.**

 **Senna shot up at the sound, wide awake instantly. She jumped out of bed as the cry came again.**

 **"Mommy!"**

 **Senna entered Korra's temporary room in Katara's house. Her heart broke at the sight she found. Korra was sitting up, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were wide with terror.**

 **"Korra, it's okay, I'm here," Senna sat down and took her little girl into her arms. She made calming circles on the four-year-old's back and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You're safe, honey.." she kissed Korra's cheek again. Relieved when most of the heat was gone, she concentrated on calming her down. "Was it another bad dream?"**

 **Korra nodded against her mother's chest.**

 **"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.**

 **Korra shook her head.**

 **"It's your choice, but it might help. I talk about mine whenever I have them."**

 **Korra pulled away from her mother and looked up at her with wide eyes.**

 **"You have bad dreams too?" the four-year-old couldn't believe it.**

 **Senna nodded.**

 **"That strange man took me away from you and Daddy!" Korra confessed.**

 **"Sweetheart, we're going to do our best to make sure that doesn't happen again," her mother assured her.**

 **"How?" Korra asked.**

 **Senna sighed. She didn't want to tell Korra this way. But she knew she couldn't keep the truth from her. She had always been as honest with her as possible.**

 **"Little one, you know Daddy and I love you, right?"**

 **"Yes," Korra replied.**

 **"Well, we need to protect you from those bad people. You might have to go live somewhere else for a while. We'll still be nearby. We'll come visit you as often as possible."**

 **"I don't wanna live anywhere else!" Korra exclaimed.**

 **"Sweetheart, you might not have a choice. The white lotus are going to build a place called a compound. It's a building where you'll learn how to bend the other three elements and they'll be able to keep you safe. Katara will be there too. She's going to teach you waterbending."**

 **Korra thought about what her mother had just told her before shaking her head.**

 **"I don't care! I hate them! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you!" with that, she broke down all over again.**

 **Senna blinked hard, trying to fight back her own tears. This was so hard.**

 **"Little one, listen to me. I don't ever want you to use the word hate ever again," Senna tried to sound stern, but her quavering voice defeated the purpose. "Do you understand me?"**

 **"No! I hate the white lotus! I'm not going!" Korra declared.**

 **Senna sighed. She left the subject alone for now. Instead, she concentrated on getting Korra back to sleep. She started to sing, hoping it would do the trick. Unfortunately, Korra ended up crying herself to sleep.**

 **"Is she okay?" a familiar male voice asked.**

 **Senna looked up to find her husband standing there. She shook her head.**

 **"Tonraq, she's devastated. I tried to explain things to her and she told me she wasn't going. She said she hated the white lotus. I tried to explain that hate isn't a word we use, but she wouldn't hear it. She's so afraid…I don't know how to help her…" Senna squeezed her eyes shut as her own tears threatened to fall.**

 **Tonraq closed the distance between himself and his family in a few strides. Sitting next to Senna, he took her into his arms. The family stayed that way for the next few minutes. Nobody spoke. They just tried to find comfort in each other's presence. Tonraq was at a loss. He didn't have the answers this time and it scared him to his core. All he wanted was for his family to stay together. Was that so much to ask? He knew the main thing was Korra's safety. Unfortunately, the only solution would tear them apart. Shaking his head, Tonraq lifted his eyes to the open window.**

 **"Please," he whispered, "help us."  
**


	7. Chapter 7-Her Last Night at Home

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Korra. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 7-Her Last Night Home

The next morning, Katara took the IV out and declared Korra healed.

"Thank you for everything," Senna hugged Katara.

"You're more than welcome. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask," Katara returned the affection.

"I will," Senna assured her mother figure. She took Korra from Tonraq and lead the way out of the house.

Returning to their home, Tonraq went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for him and Senna.

Meanwhile, Senna took Korra up for a morning nap. She needed to get all the rest she could for the days ahead. Once Korra was tucked in, Senna stayed with her for a while. She glanced down at her sleeping daughter, placing a hand on her small shoulder. Bending down, she planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"I love you so much, my little one. Daddy and I are so proud of you."

"Senna?"

Senna stood, her hand still on Korra's shoulder. Turning around, she met the concerned eyes of her husband.

"I was just checking on Korra," she explained. "She had a hard time falling asleep."

Tonraq sighed.

"I know." He frowned as he saw unshed tears in his wife's cyan eyes, identical to their daughter's. "Honey, come here…" extending his hand, he led her out of their daughter's room. Entering the hallway near their own bedroom, Tonraq let go of Senna's hand and pulled her into his strong, gentle embrace.

"Tonraq, I…I can't do this," Senna softly confessed as the tears fell steadily down her face, "I can't just give her up. She's our little girl. She needs us. She was so upset tonight. She thinks we don't want her."

"Did she say that?" Tonraq asked, stroking Senna's chestnut brown hair.

"Yes," Senna sniffed back more tears, but they came anyway. "I tried to assure her it wasn't true. I told her we loved her very much and we would always love her. I think she believed me, but she still cried herself to sleep. Tonraq, do you think this is a good idea? She's so young. She's only five. Outside of us and Katara, we're all she has."

Tonraq sighed.

"Senna, this is the safest decision for her," he said in a tone that suggested they had discussed the same topic many times over the last few months.

"We can protect her just as easily," Senna countered.

"I know, but according to Zuko and Tenzin, the people who tried to take her could try again. They know where we live," Tonraq reminded Senna.

"Then why don't we just leave?" Senna suggested. She clarified her words, "All three of us. We could go live with Tenzin and his family on air Temple Island. We could train Korra in waterbending there and she would also get the airbending training she needs. We could find her an earthbending master and a firebending master when the time comes."

Tonraq thought for a moment, considering his wife's plan. After thinking it over for a few minutes, he shook his head.

"They would follow us," he finally concluded.

Senna sighed.

"I just hate the idea of-" her sentence was cut short when they both heard a scream from down the hall.

"Mama!" Korra cried out.

Senna pulled away from her husband and dashed down the hall to her daughter's room.

"Mama!" came the frightened cry again.

"Shh, I'm here, Korra, Mama's right here," Senna reached the bed and scooped the five-year-old into her arms. Sitting down, she secured the little girl in her embrace. "Was it another bad dream, honey?"

Korra merely whimpered as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"You're safe now, little one. I have you," her mother soothed. She planted a kiss on Korra's head just as they were joined by Tonraq.

"Senna, is Korra okay?" he asked. He reached their side and placed a hand on Korra's right arm. He was shocked and surprised when she jerked away and tried to push herself further into her mother's hold. Thinking she was just afraid and not aware of his presence yet, he tried talking to her. "Princess, it's okay. It's just me."

Korra didn't respond. She just let out a sob while clinging to her mother.

Seeing Senna had everything under control with Korra, Tonraq made sure everything was right in the room. After he was sure that there hadn't been a second kidnapping attempt, he sat down across from his wife and child.

"Do you want me to stay with you, sweetheart?" Senna asked.

"Please," Korra begged.

"Okay. Why don't you try to get some more sleep," Senna suggested.

"No!" Korra cried.

"Little one, you have to, " her mother said not unkindly. "It's late and you need to be up early tomorrow."

"I don't care!" Korra shouted.

Senna sighed. She knew scolding Korra wouldn't help matters, so she took a different tactic with her.

"Little one talk to me," she gently requested. "Why don't you wanna go back to sleep? I'm gonna stay with you."

"I'm scared!" Korra confessed. "I don't wanna leave you!"

"Sweetheart, I told you, we're gonna stay with you for the first few nights," her mother reminded her.

"You promise?" Korra asked.

"I promise," she kissed her on the head. She started humming while holding Korra close, hoping it would help her fall back to sleep.

"I love you too, princess," Tonraq bent down and placed a kiss on her left cheek.

Korra made an annoyed noise and clung even tighter to her mother.

"Korra?" her mother said as she held her.

"What?" Korra said as her eyes closed.

"Are you mad at Daddy?"

"Senna, I don't think she's…" Tonraq's voice trailed off as Senna put her hand up in astop motion.

Korra slowly nodded her head.

"Why?" Senna asked.

Korra shrugged.

"Little one, you know you can talk to us," Senna reminded her.

"Senna, we'll talk to her about it tomorrow," Tonraq said. "She needs her sleep. I love you both," with that, he kissed Senna on the cheek, ruffled Korra's hair and left the room.

"He wants to send me away," Korra whispered.

"Korra, no," Senna pulled her even closer, "little one, listen to me. Daddy doesn't want to send you away. He loves you, just like I do."

"no he doesn't," Korra glared at the closed door of her bedroom.

"Yes he does. Honey, Daddy loves you so much," her mother tried to convince her of the truth.

Korra stayed silent. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her mother's embrace, the only place she felt safe.

"Oh my little one," Senna whispered, fighting back tears, "Daddy honestly does love you. If we could keep you with us, we would. We both love you so much," with that, Senna tried to get some sleep of her own.

*****

Senna rose early the next morning, despite the fact she had only gotten five hours of sleep. She kissed Korra on the right cheek, whispered that she loved her and left her to get some more sleep. Entering the kitchen, she started making some tea. As she got breakfast together, she was joined by Tonraq.

"Morning, honey," she went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss a minute later. Pulling away, Senna went back to the stove. "Did you sleep?"

"A little," her husband replied. "You?"

"Pretty much. Korra only woke up once more during the night. Tonraq, I think I made a mistake," she confessed.

"Okay. What makes you say that?" the water tribe man sat down at the table and accepted the cup of tea Senna placed in front of him.

Senna sighed as she took a seat across from him.

"When I was explaining things to Korra, I unintentionally made it sound like I wasn't for the compound. I did tell her we both loved her and we both wanted her to stay safe. But then I said, you came up with the idea because you wanted to protect her."

"Senna, you didn't make a mistake," Tonraq assured her. He reached over and squeezed her hand gently. "What you said was true."

"I know. But I think Korra thinks it was your idea to send her away."

Tonraq sighed.

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up," he decided. He let go of Senna's hand and wrapped it around his warm cup of tea. The sudden sound of something hitting the sink's bottom got Tonraq's attention. He glanced up in time to see a pan slip from Senna's hands. He frowned when he saw her close her eyes. It wasn't long before the sound of quiet sobbing met Tonraq's ears. Standing, he went over to his distraught wife and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, Senna. Korra's gonna be fine. We all will."

Senna let out another quiet sob as more tears came.

"I just hate not being able to protect her, Tonraq. She's our daughter. We should be the ones who protect her. We shouldn't have to…" her voice trailed off as more tears fell.

"I know, honey. Trust me, everything will work out. I promise. I would never do anything to hurt either of you," he planted a soft kiss on Senna's forehead.

"I know," Senna whispered, "it's just that I have a-" she stopped speaking when she discovered they were no longer alone. Breaking away from her husband's embrace, she wiped at her eyes before going over to the little girl standing in the doorway. "Little one, what are you doing awake?" she knelt down to Korra's level and held her arms out.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Korra asked. She closed the distance between her mother and herself and clung on as she picked her up.

Standing up, Senna carried Korra over to the kitchen table. Sitting down in a chair, she secured her little girl in her lap. Glancing up, she indicated the cooking pancakes with her eyes and Tonraq went to tend to them so they didn't burn.

"Mommy?" Korra said again.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Senna glanced down at her.

"Why were you crying?" she asked.

"I'm just sad about today," Senna answered honestly.

Korra nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you," she frowned.

"Me too, little one," her mother hugged her close. "Daddy and I are gonna miss you so much."

Korra didn't respond to that.

"Okay, sweetheart, I need to put you down so I can get breakfast for us," with that, Senna kissed Korra and set her down in her usual seat.

"I'm not hungry!" Korra whined.

"Will you try eating a little for me?" Senna requested. "I made your favorite."

Korra huffed, but nodded.

"That's my girl," with that, she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Korra. She put some syrup on them before setting a cup of water melon juice in front of her. Getting a plate for TOnraq and one for herself, Senna joined her husband and daughter at the table.

Korra ate all she could, but she couldn't finish it.

Senna didn't force her. She simply wrapped up the leftovers and told Korra she could have them for lunch if she wanted.

Once the dishes were done, Senna helped Korra get dressed for the day. She did her hair in a traditional water tribe braid before letting her do her own thing for a little bit. While Korra was entertaining herself, Senna made sure her daughter's things were packed. As she rechecked some things, she fought back tears. This whole situation was breaking her heart. She wished with everything she had in her that she could change it.


	8. Chapter 8-A New Beginning

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Korra. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 8- A New Beginning

Korra shook her head and glared at the white lotus member. He had just announced that her parents would have to leave after lunch that day.

Korra had arrived at the compound two days ago. She had liked learning waterbending from Katara. In fact, she liked Katara a lot. She was nice and treated Korra like a person, not the Avatar. She also made waterbending fun just like her mother did. As for the other white lotus members, Korra would have liked to freeze them all in icebergs.

Korra stood up, continuing to glare at Atain.

"No!" she shouted.

"Avatar," Ataneq started to say, but Korra interrupted him.

"My name is Korra," she corrected him. And without giving him a chance to reply or rephrase his statement, she continued. "You can't make my parents leave!"

Ataneq sighed.

"Korra, you need to train without distraction," he tried to explain.

Korra didn't understand what that meant, but she knew enough to know Ataneq had just said something untrue about her parents.

"Mama isn't a distraction!" she shouted. With that, she bent an entire pitcher of water melon juice at the white lotus member.

"Korra!" Senna started to scold. But when she saw the unshed tears in her little girl's eyes, she couldn't bring herself to finish. Instead, she held her arms out to her. To her surprise, Korra turned and ran out of the room. "Korra!" she called after her. Turning to TOnraq, she said, "I'm going after her."

Tonraq nodded. As he watched his wife leave, he prayed she would be able to get through to their daughter.

****

Korra kept running until she came to a room further down the hallway. She ran inside and threw herself onto the leopard fur rug. Letting out a sob, she let the tears fall. The sound of someone entering the room made her look up. When she saw who it was, she allowed the person to kneel down and pull her into their arms.

"Oh my little one, it's okay," Senna hugged her daughter close as she fought back her own tears.

"Mama, I don't want you and Dad to leave!" Korra cried.

"I know, sweetheart, but we have to. We don't have a choice, baby."

"Tell them you won't leave," Korra suggested with five-year-old innocence.

"Oh honey, I wish it was that simple," her mother planted a kiss on her right cheek, "but it's not."

"You don't wanna stay, do you?" Korra frowned.

"That's not true, little one!" Senna gasped as the accusation left her daughter's mouth. "Daddy and I wanna stay with you so badly."

"Mama, I don't wanna be all alone!" Korra cried.

"You won't be alone, little one. Katara's coming to stay and teach you tomorrow," Senna informed her.

"She is?" Korra asked.

"Uh-huh," her mother nodded.

"Will you and Daddy be back?" Korra asked.

"When they say we can visit, we will," her mother replied. "And Katara might even be able to get them to agree to let you come home for the weekend."

"Really?" Korra's eyes widened.

"Maybe," her mother winked at her. "Now can you try to be brave?"

Korra hesitated as a few more tears fell.

"I'll try," she finally agreed.

"That's my little one. I love you so much."

"We both do," a familiar male voice stated.

Korra glanced up and frowned when she saw her father standing there.

"If you love me, why are you leaving me here?" Korra's eyes were full of a desire to understand.

Tonraq walked over to his family. He reached down and made to take Korra from Senna.

Korra pushed away from him.

"Little one, it's okay. I'm staying. Will you let Daddy hold you?"

"no!" Korra cried.

"Okay, will you listen to me?" Tonraq bargained. "Mommy can still hold you."

Korra nodded grudgingly.

"Mama and I love you more than anything," Tonraq started. "You need to stay here because it's safer."

"You and Mommy can protect me," Korra argued.

"You're right," Senna agreed, "but we can't train you to be the Avatar. Katara and the other masters of earth and fire can do that."

"I don't wanna be the Avatar!" Korra shouted. With that, she burst into tears for the second time that day.

"Shh, shh…honey, it's okay, it's okay…" her mother comforted. She glanced up at Tonraq. "What do we do? We can't leave her like this."

"I agree," Tonraq sighed. "We'll just try to calm her down and go from there."

Senna nodded in agreement. She started humming, knowing it helped Korra fall asleep. It was no exception this time. After ten minutes of Senna humming one of Korra's favorite lullabies, the young mother glanced down to find their little girl was out. She held her for a little longer before tucking her in her new bed. She gave her a kiss, whispered that she loved her and Tonraq did the same. Setting her favorite plush snow leopard beside her, Senna watched Tonraq kiss Korra one last time before both of them did the hardest thing since Korra was born. They left her.

****

The walk back to the house was silent. Neither one of them had wanted to leave Korra, but they knew it was inevitable.

Entering the house, Tonraq went to hang his parka up in the closet. Once that was done, he went searching for Senna. He found her right where he knew she would be. She was holding onto one of Korra's other plush animals, absentmindedly petting its fur. She had her face buried in the seal's head, breathing in the shampoo she used to wash Korra's hair.

"Senna?" Tonraq asked as he stepped into the room. Approaching his wife, he put his right hand on her shoulder. He wasn't surprised when he felt her shaking. Removing his hand, he reached out his arms to her.

Letting the polar seal fall to the ground, Senna sank into her husband's embrace as more tears fell.

"Shh, shh, Senna, it's okay, Korra will be okay," he tried to convince her as much as himself.

"I feel like we betrayed her," Senna softly confessed.

"Honey, I promise you, we didn't. We're doing the best thing for her," Tonraq ran a hand through Senna's hair while holding her against him.

"I didn't want to leave her. She's our little girl. She's…" her voice trailed off as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart, shh. I miss her too," Tonraq spent the next ten minutes soothing Senna and trying to calm her down. Finally, he ended up carrying her to their bedroom and tucking her in bed. Lying down beside her, he pulled her into his arms again and held her until she drifted off. He just prayed it was enough until they were reunited with Korra again. And as he glanced out of the window, he prayed to the spirits that he had done the right thing.

*****

Senna shot up in bed a few hours later. She let out a fearful cry as she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Korra!" the cry was full of longing and fear. A mother's longing to hold her child and the need to know she was okay. Unfortunately, Senna wasn't able to do that. This knowledge just made the separation from Korra more unbearable.

"Senna?"

Senna glanced up to see Tonraq coming into the room. She buried her face in his shoulder the second he sat down.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked, pulling her close.

Senna caught her breath as she tried to calm down.

"I don't think leaving Korra there was such a good idea," she said as she choked back another sob.

"I just have a bad feeling about it," Senna explained as she felt a shudder course through her body.

TOnraq sighed.

"Senna, we'll see Korra tomorrow and you'll see for yourself that she's okay," he reminded her.

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

Tonraq planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just try to get some more sleep. You're safe. I have you."

Senna sighed as she buried her face in her husband's chest as a fresh set of tears started. She knew she was safe. She just prayed it was true for their little girl.

Korra shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Hugging her plush snow leopard close, she stood. As she gazed around, she realized she didn't' recognize the room. This just frightened her more. Letting the tears fall, she went back to the bed and sat down. The sound of the bedroom door opening made her jump.

"Korra? Honey, what's wrong?"

Korra glanced up at the familiar voice. She locked eyes with Katara. Jumping off the bed, she ran to the only friend she had now. Wrapping her arms around Katara's waist, she let Keiki fall to the ground.

"Did something scare you?" Katara picked the distraught child up and held her. Sitting on the bed, she ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"I want Mommy!" Korra cried, burying her face in Katara's chest.

Katara's heart broke right there. She pushed her anger towards the white lotus out of her mind. Korra needed her now.

"I know. You'll see her tomorrow. Do you like songs?"

Korra nodded.

"Would you like me to sing you one?" Katara offered.

"Uh-huh, please?" she cried.

Katara thought for a few minutes before starting to sing.

Korra's eyes widened at the familiar song.

"Mommy sings that to me," she revealed.

"That's because I used to sing it to her," Katara informed her.

"You knew my Mama?" Korra was intrigued now. She still missed her mother, but she liked stories as much as she liked songs.

"Yes. I knew her ever since she was born," Katara revealed. "You know what? You look a lot like her when she was your age."

"I do?"

"Yup. You have the same eyes."

Korra manage a tiny smile through her remaining tears.

"Stay with me, please?" she requested.

"I sure will," Katara planted a kiss on the little girl's head. "Sweet dreams, Korra," with that, she sat there, holding Korra. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the first time she would soothe the youngster back to sleep. Katara didn't mind though. She would do anything she could to make Korra's new beginning as smooth as possible. And that was a promise she was determined to keep. Senna had entrusted her with Korra and she wasn't about to let her second daughter down…


	9. Chapter 9-Decisions and Consequences

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Korra. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 9-Decisions and Consequences

Korra breathed hard as she pulled another orb of water from the stream. Determined to get it right this time, she wrapped the water around both of her hands like Katara had shown her. Putting it to her left cheek, she tried to heal herself. When it became apparent nothing was happening, she growled in frustration and threw the water to the ground. No longer was she a toddler of four, she was now a teenager. She had turned sixteen two weeks ago. While she had mastered most waterbending techniques, healing was still giving her problems.

"Here, let me help you," Katara reached out and pulled her own stream of water into her hands. Gently pressing them to the burn on Korra's left cheek, she healed it.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong," Korra sighed. "Why can't I get it?"

"Healing takes time," Katara gently reminded her. "You'll get it when you most need it. The key is to relax your muscles."

"I'm trying," Korra threw her hands up.

"I know you are," Katara rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you take Naga for a run? I have to get to the meeting."

"Do you think you'll be able to convince them to set up the watch? We're talking about people's lives here. My parents…"

"I know. I'm hoping they'll listen to what I have to say."

"Do you think they'll let me go home for the glacial spirits festival?" Korra looked hopeful.

"Maybe. I'll see what I can do," Katara reached out her arms and Korra accepted her hug.

"Thanks," she sincerely said.

"You're welcome," Katara turned and left.

Korra went in the direction of Naga's pen. Letting her friend out, she took her for a nice, long walk.

"Well, it might be happening, girl. We might be able to go home this weekend. Won't that be nice? We'll see Mom and Dad and you can have one of Dad's famous salmon burgers."

Naga barked at this, wagging her tail enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd like that!" Korra laughed for the first time that morning. Naga always cheered her up. "Come on. How about a run up top?" With that, she led Naga to the familiar ladder that lead to above ground. It was easy to move the snow and ice to release the trap door once Korra reached the top. Once above ground, she had to resist the urge to pay her mother a visit. She knew her father was hunting around this time. She and Naga played fetch for the next forty-five minutes. Realizing it was getting late, Korra scrambled back down to the compound. As she entered the dining hall, she heard voices coming from another room.

"I'm not sure Republic City can spare that many officers right now."

"I don't think you're aware of the danger," Katara said.

Korra wasn't sure what made her do it, but she pushed open the door and went inside.

"Korra, is everything okay?" Katara turned to face the teenage Avatar.

"I'm fine," Korra assured her.

"Then what are you doing here? What gives you the right to interrupt our meeting?" Ataneq raised his eyebrows and frowned in annoyance.

"I'm the Avatar. This concerns my home and family, so it concerns me," calmly, she took a seat next to Katara.

"She has a point," Katara said into the awkward silence.

Ataneq sighed.

"Fine. But unless we ask for your opinion, you will be quiet."

"Sure, whatever," Korra folded her hands and tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"As I was saying…" Ataneq glared at Korra, "I'm not sure Chief Beifong has that many officers to spare."

As Korra listened to the conversation, she started getting an idea. Trying to be respectful, she slowly raised her hand.

Ataneq sighed.

"Yes?" His tone was resigned.

"Why don't we create our own village watch? There are a lot of people who would be willing to help. My father would do it."

"I think Korra makes a good point," Katara encouraged.

"Most people in the village have jobs outside the home. They don't all have the luxury of hunting whenever they want," Ataneq commented.

Korra forced herself not to burn his stupid scroll to a crisp.

"Excuse me?" she glared at him. Her eyes were an icy fire of anger. "My father helps out wherever he's needed. He does more for the village than any of you."

"I meant no disrespect…" Ataneq began. "I was merely saying-"

"You knew exactly what you were saying!" Korra exclaimed. Standing, she could feel every muscle in her body tense. Feeling Katara's hand come to rest on her left shoulder, she let her mentor's touch calm her slightly. Spotting a vase of flowers on a nearby table, she drew water from it. Moving on auto pilot, she formed her whip as she continued to rant. "At least my Dad's out there helping people. You guys don't do anything except order me around. You tell me when I can see my parents, you took me away from them when I was little…told me they were a distraction, which by the way is crap. Then when water tribe citizens-including my parents-are in danger, you have the nerve to insult my father instead of letting him be a part of the solution. Well, here's what I think of your attitude…" with that, Korra revealed the whip from behind her back. Locking eyes with Ataneq, she aimed the water projectile straight at his head!

Katara intervened faster than anyone could have thought possible. Deferring the long strand of water, she let it hit the wall.

"Avatar Korra…" the second white lotus member glared at the sixteen-year-old.

Korra frowned.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I'm having an off day. I'll let you get back to your meeting.." with that, she turned and left the room.

Ataneq was the first one to speak.

"She can't get away with that. She needs to be punished."

"I agree," Katara sighed.

"I say we ban her from going to the glacial spirits festival," Ataneq continued.

"You can't do that. That's too harsh of a punishment," Katara chimed in. "I told you taking her away from her parents at age four was NOT the best thing for her. You refused to listen to me. Then you refused my suggestion to let them live here until Korra was older. If you would have taken my advice, maybe this little scene wouldn't have happened. I won't go along with that severe of a punishment for Korra. Let me know when you come up with a more appropriate one. Until then, might I suggest we finish our previous discussion?"

Ataneq opened his mouth and closed it again. He sighed, but nodded. Then he couldn't help but say, "But she threw a water whip at my head. A whip I might add that was a foot long!"

"Did it actually hit you?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"No. But she threw it with intent to-"

"You insulted her father. Of course she would become angry. Korra puts family first, she always has," Katara reminded him. "Now, I think I have a solution that will satisfy everyone. As for Korra, leave her punishment to me."

"Unless you come up with one that is as severe as her actions…" Ataneq's voice trailed off at the glare on Katara's face. Reluctantly, he heard the waterbending master out on her plan for the village watch.

*****

Korra lie on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had a feeling she wouldn't get away with her display in the meeting hall, no matter how justified her actions were. Scratching Naga behind the ears, she sighed. It wasn't long before there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, Katara," she called. But the person who entered wasn't Katara.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Mom!" Korra sat up and jumped off the bed. She was in her mother's arms in seconds.

"Little one, I'm glad to see you too. But we need to talk," Senna kissed the top of Korra's head. Running a hand through her daughter's hair, she just held her close. She hadn't seen her for two weeks.

"You heard what happened?" Korra pulled away and resumed sitting on her bed.

Senna nodded. She took a seat next to her daughter. Reaching out, she gently squeezed the teenager's hands.

"Korra, why did you do it?"

Korra sighed. She glanced down at the comforter, but soon found herself locking identical cyan eyes with her mother. She knew she didn't have to hide anything from her. She told her practically everything. Still, she didn't want to disappoint her. However, as they locked gazes, Korra didn't see disappointment. She saw a desire to understand as well as love.

"That…jerk insulted Dad!" she burst out.

"Honey, I know what he said. Katara told me everything. I'm not too happy with Ataneq either. While I appreciate you standing up for Daddy, I don't appreciate how you chose to do it. You should never use your bending-especially waterbending to purposely hurt someone."

"I know…" Korra sighed. "He had no right to talk about Dad like that. Dad has a job. It might not be outside the village, but he works."

"I know it's hard, but you can't lose your temper every time someone says something about us you don't like," her mother gently counseled.

Korra nodded.

"Will you try to control it in future?" her mother asked.

"I'll do my best," Korra softly said, almost matching her mother's tone.

Senna smiled and pulled Korra in for a hug.

"That's all I ask, little one. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra buried her face in her mother's shoulder, breathing in her perfume. She had really missed being in her arms. Even though she had almost gotten in trouble for what she had done, she wouldn't trade this time with her mother for anything. Just to be able to be held by her and feel her unconditional love made the whole day worth it in Korra's opinion…


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Korra. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 10- Closing in Fast

After her mother left, Korra decided to take Naga out for one more run. She got Katara's permission and went to let her friend out. After they had played for a while, Korra put Naga back in her pen since it was getting close to dinnertime. Going to wash up, the teenager stopped as a dizzy feeling swept over her. Pushing through it, she entered the bathroom. After she was done, she left for the dining hall. Entering it, she took her usual spot next to Katara. She managed a small smile for her mentor.

"Korra, are you okay?" Katara frowned at the slightly lighter complexion of the teen.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired," Korra said without making eye contact with her.

"Are you sure?" Katara was on alert now. She knew Korra wasn't being entirely truthful with her, which wasn't a normal occurrence.

"I felt dizzy while I was coming over here, but it passed," the teen admitted.

Katara frowned. Reaching her right hand out, she pressed the back of it to Korra's forehead.

"You're a little warm," she concluded. "Maybe after you're done eating, you should have an early night."

"Okay," Korra agreed just as a plate of food was placed down in front of her. She picked at it for a few minutes before forcing herself to eat at least half of it. As she was finishing up a roasted potato, her stomach started to churn. Pushing her plate away, she took a few sips of water, hoping her element would help.

"Korra, why don't you go lay down," Katara suggested.

Korra nodded, stood and left the dining hall. Getting to her room, she was about to lie down when her stomach lurched. Making it to her bathroom with seconds to spare, she braced herself for the inevitable. That's how Katara found her ten minutes later.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry you're not feeling well," Katara gently pulled Korra's hair back as the teenage Avatar lost whatever she had eaten that day.

Korra didn't have time to answer as she repeated the action twice more. She took a few sips of water before her stomach finally calmed down for the moment.

"Can I help you to bed?" Katara asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She allowed Katara to guide her to lie down. Pulling the plush snow leopard her mother had gotten her when she was five close, Korra tried to get comfortable.

"I'm gonna take your temperature," Katara explained.

Korra merely whimpered in pain as her mentor did the simple procedure. She just wanted her stomach to feel better.

"You have one," Katara reported. "I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later and gave Korra fever reducer via shot. She had a feeling the sixteen-year-old wouldn't be able to keep it down. Sitting beside her, she ran a hand through Korra's hair. "Would you like me to stay with you for a little bit?"

"You don't have to," Korra softly said, matching her own mother's tone.

Katara nodded. She wasn't going to push. She also had a feeling who Korra wanted right now.

"I'll let you get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be across the hall," with that, Katara bent down, kissed Korra's forehead, stood and left the room. Sighing, she prayed Korra would feel better soon. Entering her room, she picked up the phone. After two rings someone answered.

"Hello?" a soft, gentle female voice greeted.

"Senna, it's me. Listen, Korra came down with a stomach bug. She's not saying it, but she needs you with her."

"I'll be right there," Senna replied. She hung up on her end and went to pack an overnight bag. She packed enough clothes for two days, along with a toothbrush and left the house. She wrote a note for Tonraq since he was out helping a family with their broken stove. Once that was done, Senna left the house.

******

Meanwhile, back at the compound, Korra woke up with a start. She gritted her teeth as pain stabbed at her stomach. She swallowed hard as it started to churn.

"Katara!" she called before swallowing hard. It wasn't long before her bedroom door opened. But it wasn't Katara who came to help her.

"Little one, its okay."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Korra tried to sit up, but she couldn't due to the pain.

"Katara called and told me what was going on," her mother replied. She sat down on the bed. Reaching her hand out, she gently pressed it to her daughter's forehead. "Katara was right. You do have a fever. Honey, when did this start?"

"Before dinner…Mom, I'm gonna…" Korra's voice trailed off as she swallowed hard for a third time.

Senna picked the bucket up off of the nightstand and helped Korra to turn on her right side.

"That's it, just get it up, sweetie, it's okay, its okay…" she soothed. She hated seeing Korra like this. "Can I move it?" she asked, indicating the bucket.

"Not yet," Korra informed her just before heaving again. Catching her breath, she let out a whimper of pain, breaking her mother's heart.

"Little one, do you mind if I check something?" her mother asked.

"Go ahead," Korra replied.

Dumping the bucket's contents in the trashcan, Senna rinsed it out before setting it back down. Once that was done, she gently placed both hands on Korra's stomach. "Let me know when I get to the spot where it's hurting," she gently instructed.

"Okay," Korra replied.

Senna started the short exam. She made sure to be as gentle as possible. She hated causing Korra pain. Even so, she knew this was the only way to figure out what was going on. Korra didn't get bad stomachaches often. It wasn't until Senna reached the far right side that Korra reacted.

"Ow! Aah! It hurts right there," she gritted out.

"I'm sorry," her mother apologized.

"It's not your fault," Korra assured her just before swallowing again. "Mom, I'm gonna throw…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt her mother gently, but quickly help her to turn to her right and soon felt the bucket being slipped underneath of her chin again. By the time she was done, Korra was in tears from pain and frustration. She hated feeling this way!

"Korra, it's okay," her mother set the bucket down and gently pulled her in for a hug. Kissing the top of her daughter's head, the older waterbender just comforted her, hoping it was enough for now. After holding Korra for a few minutes, she helped her lie back down. "I'll be right back. I have to tell Katara what's going on."

"Mom, wait," Korra reached her hand out.

"Yeah?" Senna turned around to face her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You might have Appendicitis," she answered.

"What!" Korra exclaimed in shock.

"Little one, you're gonna be okay. We need to figure out if that's the case first. I had it when I was twelve and your father had it when he was a little older than you are. I promise, its minor."

"Okay," Korra pulled her hand out of her mother's just as more pain came.

Senna sighed empathetically when she saw the unshed tears in her daughter's identical cyan eyes.

"I'll be right back," she kissed Korra's forehead, stood and left the room. Knocking on Katara's door, she entered after gaining permission.

"Senna, what's going on?" Katara could tell something wasn't right when she saw the expression on her second daughter's face.

"Korra might have Appendicitis. I just examined her and she didn't react until I touched the right side of her stomach. The lower right side."

Katara frowned.

"Get Korra ready to go. I'll get the snowmobile running."

"Okay," Senna left the room and headed back to Korra's. Getting back inside, she sat on the edge of Korra's bed. "Honey, we need to take you to the clinic to be checked."

Korra felt a shiver go down her spine.

"What happens if I do have Appendicitis?" she asked.

Senna's heart broke at the tremble in her daughter's voice. There wasn't much that scared Korra.

"You'll need minor surgery," her mother replied. She always was honest with Korra in every situation.

Korra shook her head as she started to shake.

"Little one, come here…" Senna gently pulled the teen into her arms. Running a hand through her hair, she instructed her to take a deep breath.

Korra was able to do so after a minute.

"Again?" her mother requested.

Korra obeyed.

"Good girl. Katara has the snowmobile ready up top," with that, Senna gently lifted Korra into her arms. She stood and exited the room.

During the fifteen minute ride, Korra whimpered in pain despite her mother's soothing assurances. She also threw up twice more. Fortunately, Katara had grabbed a clean bucket for her to use.

"I'll take Korra in," Senna told her second mother. With that, she gently lifted Korra into her arms once again. Entering her work place, Senna explained to the receptionist what was going on. She was directed to go into exam room 5. Entering it, she laid Korra down on the bed and stood beside her.

"Mom, I'm scared," Korra admitted.

"I know. It's okay to be afraid," her mother comforted. "I won't leave you until I have to. I can even go in with you for a minute."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's one of the perks of working here," her mother smiled despite the situation.

Just then, they were joined by someone both familiar to Senna and Korra.

"Hey you two! I didn't think I'd see you in here today."

"Hi Lena. Korra's been sick since earlier tonight. I examined her and I think she might have Appendicitis," Senna explained.

Lena frowned.

"Let's have a look. Hey, Korra. Do you mind if I examine you?"

Korra nodded as she squeezed her mother's hand.

"I'm right here, little one," her mother soothed.

Lena did the same examination Senna had done.

"I wanna get a CT just to be sure, but I have a feeling you're right," Lena said, turning to her best friend.

Senna frowned. She walked down to radiology with Korra. After the film was taken, she rejoined her daughter.

It didn't take long for Lena to read it. She returned to exam room 5 ten minutes later.

"It looks like you were right. We need to get Korra prepped in the next hour. She's gonna be okay though."

Senna nodded.

Lena turned to Korra.

"I need you to make a fist for me," she instructed.

Korra did so. She knew what was coming next. She cooperated for the most part. Her stomach was hurting her worse than the needle that bit into her skin a few minutes later.

"All right, I'm gonna give you something to relax you, then we'll take you up. You'll feel better in no time," Lena patted her niece's shoulder. After she gave Korra the medicine, she left to check on someone else.

"Mom, I wanna go back home!" Korra cried. She knew she sounded younger than her sixteen years, but she didn't care.

"I know, sweetheart. You'll be able to as soon as this is done. You'll probably have to stay until tomorrow. I'll stay with you."

Korra nodded.

Lena returned shortly.

"Ready, sweetie?" she asked.

"No," Korra replied.

Senna sighed. She wished she could heal things like this, but she couldn't.

Entering the elevator, Lena pushed the button for the sixth floor.

"Let's see if this thing will actually work," she shared a look with Senna.

As the elevator started to go down, Lena sighed.

"I've been telling them to get this thing fixed for months," Lena informed Senna and Korra.

Senna just shrugged.

After a second attempt, the elevator cooperated.

When they reached pre-op, Lena stopped the bed.

"I'll be back to get her," Lena told them. She turned to Senna, "You can come in until she's asleep."

"Thanks," Senna said gratefully.

"No problem," Lena replied. With that, she was gone.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried.

"I know, little one," Senna started stroking Korra's hair and humming. She sighed with relief when Korra started to relax.

Korra was almost calm when her stomach lurched.

"Mom, I'm…" Korra heaved without warning, which caused her stomach to sear with pain. She ended up throwing up twice before finding relief. "I'm sorry!"

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for," her mother assured her. With that, she left for a minute or so. Returning, she helped Korra change into another gown. Once that was done, Senna resumed running her hand through Korra's hair.

Lena joined them a few minutes later.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go," with that, she started wheeling the gurney down to the O.R.

Korra squeezed her mother's hand as the remaining tears of pain and fear fell. She could hear her mother's voice in her ear, soothing her as they got closer to their destination. She soon felt her mother lift her up.

"Korra, I need to lay you down. You might feel like you're falling, but you're not, I promise," her mother assured her.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. The minute she was lying back down, she reached her hand out for her mother's.

"I'm right here, little one," her mother soothed, "I'm not leaving just yet."

"I'm cold," Korra mumbled.

"I can fix that," with that, Lena put a warm blanket around the teen. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Korra said. She suddenly felt her stomach starting to churn. "Mom, I don't feel so good!"

"Honey, it's okay. Here you go," with that, her mother placed the bucket underneath of her chin.

This time after her stomach calmed down, Korra still felt sick.

"Little one, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. Lena's gonna give you medicine to make you tired," her mother gently explained. "You can't fight it. I won't leave until you're asleep."

"Mom, I think I'm gonna throw up again," Korra felt her mother help her turn to her left. No sooner did she do that, she heaved again before vomiting. Fortunately, once she was done, she didn't feel as bad this time.

"Can I move it?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," Korra said.

"I want you to try and relax. I know it's hard, but I'm right here," her mother assured her. She kissed Korra's cheek and resumed combing a hand through her hair. "I love you."

"Love you too," Korra mumbled as she felt a slight burning in her right arm. Before she knew it, everything went black…


	11. Chapter 11-Escape in the Night

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 11- Escape in the Night**

 **Korra groaned in pain as her cyan eyes opened. Letting out a whimper, she relaxed when she felt a familiar hand come to rest on her shoulder.**

 **"Korra, it's okay. You're not alone," a gentle, soft voice assured her.**

 **"Mom?" Korra rasped. She was surprised how scratchy her voice sounded.**

 **"Shh, you need to rest," her mother advised.**

 **"When can I come back home?" her daughter asked.**

 **"Thursday afternoon. But only if you rest tonight," her mother kissed her forehead.**

 **"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled, her eyes closing once again.**

 **Senna smiled a little despite the situation. Some things would never change.**

 **"Senna?"**

 **Senna looked up to find Lena standing there.**

 **"Yeah?" she asked.**

 **"Tonraq's here. He's out in the hallway."**

 **"Thanks. Can you stay with Korra? She woke up and then fell back to sleep," Senna informed her best friend.**

 **"Sure," Lena sat down in the chair Senna had just occupied.**

 **Exiting the recovery ward, Senna had barely taken a few steps when she heard a male voice calling her name.**

 **"Senna! There you are. What happened?" Tonraq was at her side in two strides.**

 **"Sit down and I'll explain," Senna gestured to two chairs in the far corner of the waiting area.**

 **Tonraq joined her, frowning in worry.**

 **"Korra got sick. Katara called me and I went to be with her. We thought it was just a normal stomach bug at first, but it turned out to be a little more serious than that."**

 **"What do you mean?" her husband asked.**

 **"Korra just had her appendix out," his wife explained. "She'll have to stay here a day or two and then she'll be able to come home. Katara already told me she can recover at home until she's better. It shouldn't take her more than a week to heal. You can see her when she's settled in her room for the night."**

 **Tonraq nodded.**

 **"Thank goodness," he embraced his wife. "When I got home and you weren't there I was worried. I thought…"**

 **"I'm fine," Senna kissed his cheek and received a kiss in return.**

 **Just then, Lena joined them.**

 **"Senna ,we need you. Korra's woke up again and she's…well…she's not happy."**

 **Senna sighed. She frowned apologetically at Tonraq.**

 **"It's okay. Go be with our girl. She needs her Mom. Go do what only you can," he smirked, which got a small smile out of his wife.**

 **"I'll be back as soon as I can," Senna assured him.**

 **"Take your time," Tonraq turned to Lena. "What room will Korra be in?"**

 **"216," she replied.**

 **"Thanks," he said.**

 **"Sure," she nodded.**

 ********

 **Senna entered the recovery room to find Korra awake and glaring at one of Senna's co-workers.**

 **"Hey, little one, you're awake," Senna greeted. She mouthed thank you to Raina before turning her attention back to her daughter.**

 **"Mom, I want out of here," Korra declared.**

 **"I know, but I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. You need to relax and let Lena and the others help you. The more you cooperate, the faster you'll get to come home."**

 **Korra sighed.**

 **"Fine," she huffed.**

 **"Thank you," her mother softly said.**

 **Korra blinked back tears as she admitted, "It still hurts!"**

 **"I know it does, sweetheart. You'll feel better in a few days. Are you thirsty?"**

 **"No," Korra replied.**

 **"Okay. Lena's gonna come and take you upstairs soon. You need to rest until then."**

 **"Will you stay?" Korra felt a blush creep up her neck as the question left her mouth.**

 **"Of course. You never have to be embarrassed to ask us that. Someone else is here to see you too," her mother informed her with a smile.**

 **"Who?" her daughter asked.**

 **"You'll see when we get upstairs," her mother stroked her hair as she spoke. "I love you."**

 **"I love you too," Korra reached her free hand out and her mother gave her what she needed without a second thought. The minute contact was made, Korra felt her body relax. Closing her eyes, she was asleep soon afterwards.**

 ********

 **Korra awoke to movement a little while later. Swallowing hard, she reached out for a sense of safety.**

 **"Korra, it's okay, I'm right here," her mother's hand met hers once again.**

 **"We're just taking you upstairs to your room," Lena explained. "I hear it has room service."**

 **Senna giggled softly.**

 **Korra just made an irritated noise. She wasn't in the mood for humor.**

 **"Well at least someone found the joke funny," Lena winked at Korra to show her she wasn't upset.**

 **Just then, the elevator suddenly descended.**

 **"I've been telling them to fix this thing for months," Lena commented.**

 **Senna nodded in agreement. The sound of Korra starting to heave grabbed her attention. She quickly placed a bucket underneath of her daughter's chin.**

 **"Korra, it's okay, its' okay…just get it up…" she gently encouraged.**

 **By the time they reached Korra's room, she had thrown up a second time.**

 **Entering the room, Lena grabbed Korra's attention.**

 **"Korra, I'm gonna lift you to transfer you over to the other bed, okay? It's just me. You're not falling."**

 **"Okay," Korra mumbled. The minute she was settled, she swallowed hard yet again. She hated feeling like this! Couldn't she catch a break? "Mom…I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she covered her mouth with her free hand. Tears of pain and frustration streamed down her face as she emptied whatever was left in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since the night before. What could she possibly be throwing up?**

 **"Can I move the bucket?" her mother asked.**

 **"Yeah," Korra caught her breath.**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **Korra nodded.**

 **"Try to get some more sleep," her mother kissed her cheek, "you'll feel a little better after you wake up. It's the medicine making you feel nauseous."**

 **"I know," Korra closed her eyes. She had almost drifted off when a familiar male voice met her ears.**

 **"Hey, sweetheart. How is she?"**

 **"In pain. She vomited a few times from the anesthesia. She's exhausted poorr baby," her mother replied.**

 **"Dad," Korra mumbled.**

 **"Shh, go to sleep," her mother gently encouraged. "You'll see Daddy when you wake up."**

 **"Uh-huh," Korra was off in dreamland after that.**

 **Senna sighed.**

 **"Sorry for all the craziness."**

 **"Senna, don't apologize. It's life. And I wouldn't trade my life with you and Korra for anything," Tonraq embraced her from behind. "I love you."**

 **"I love you too," Senna turned around to face him. Before she knew it, she was crying into his chest.**

 **"Senna? Hey, hey, Korra's gonna be okay. She's strong, just like you…" Tonraq ran a hand through Senna's hair.**

 **"I know," she softly agreed. "It's just…I…I hate not having her with us. She's our little girl...she should be home with us. I'm not saying it would have prevented this from happening. I just miss her."**

 **"So do I," Tonraq hugged her close as she continued to cry.**

 **"Mom…" Korra suddenly interrupted.**

 **Senna pulled out of her husband's loving embrace and turned to face their daughter. Wiping at her eyes, she was at Korra's bedside in seconds.**

 **"Little one, it's okay, I'm right here. What's going on?"**

 **"I hurt really badly…" the teenager hissed.**

 **"Okay. I'll go get Lena. Daddy's gonna stay with you," Senna bent down, kissed Korra's forehead, stood and left the room.**

 **Once her mother was gone, Korra wasted no time.**

 **"Dad?"**

 **"I'm right here, princess," Tonraq sat down next to her bed. Running a hand through her hair before resting it on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry you went through this."**

 **"It's okay. At least I don't have to worry about it now. Was Mom crying?"**

 **"Yeah," her father replied.**

 **"Did I do that to her?" Korra frowned.**

 **"No you did NOT," the voice who answered wasn't her father's.**

 **"Korra, I'm going to give you some braizine. It should help you," Lena explained.**

 **"Anything to make this pain stop," Korra gritted out.**

 **"Little one, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Look at me."**

 **Korra did so. She recognized her mother's firm tone and decided to play it safe. Her mother rarely used that tone with her.**

 **"You did NOT upset me. I'm just frustrated we didn't get to raise you like we should have. I miss having you home and I hated seeing you go through this. That's the reason I was crying earlier. I was NOT mad at you. You didn't cause my stress. Never you, Korra."**

 **"Okay," Korra said, matching her mother's tone perfectly. "I love you. Only one of us can stay with you tonight. Who do you want?"**

 **"Mom, I'll be okay," Korra tried to assure her.**

 **Senna shook her head.**

 **"Korra, this is NOT up for discussion. Pick one of us, please?"**

 **"Fine," Korra sighed.**

 **"She'll be back to normal in no time," Tonraq smirked. He winked at Korra over Senna's shoulder.**

 **"You," Korra said, glancing at her mother.**

 **"Thank you," her mother kissed her forehead.**

 **Korra raised her eyebrows.**

 **"For making a decision and listening to me," her mother clarified.**

 **Korra nodded as she got comfortable.**

 **"I'll see you tomorrow, princess. I Love you. Listen to your Mom," Tonraq kissed Korra, bent down and hugged her carefully, receiving one in return.**

 **"I love you, Dad," pulling away, Korra settled back against the pillows.**

 **"See you later, honey. I love you," Senna embraced her husband.**

 **"I love you too," Tonraq captured her lips in a kiss.**

 **Korra ignored them. She was used to it by now. Closing her eyes, she soon fell back to sleep.**

 **********

 **Much later that night, Korra felt the sensation of someone lifting her up. Her cyan eyes opened at the movement. She started to struggle, not fully awake.**

 **"Mmmm! Let…me…wha-what's going" her voice trailed off as she struggled even more.**

" **Korra, it's okay. I have you. You need to stay quiet."**

 **Korra relaxed a fraction when her father's voice met her ears. She hissed in pain a minute later, causing a whimper to escape her lips.**

 **"Princess, shh…" her father urged as gently as he could.**

 **"I…hurt!" Korra was fully awake now and in a great deal of pain.**

 **"We know, little one. Once we're settled, I'll help the pain go away."**

 **"Mom…" Korra mumbled. Her mother was the only one who called her by that name.**

 **"You need to listen to Daddy and stay as quiet as you can," her mother softly urged.**

 **Korra suddenly felt scared. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the hospital for a few days. Her mother had said so. But here they were, leaving mere hours after her appendix had been removed. What was going on? Feeling herself being lowered, she gritted her teeth as more pain came. Swallowing hard all of a sudden, she sat up, which she realized too late was a big mistake.**

 **"Korra, no!"**

 **Korra suddenly felt herself being quickly pushed back down. She suddenly heaved before vomiting. She repeated the action a minute later. Fortunately, she felt a bucket being slipped underneath of her chin as it happened.**

 **"I'm sorry," she gasped.**

 **"Little one, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. You can't sit up just yet," her mother explained. "Can I Move it?"**

 **Korra's response was to gag before vomiting for a third time. Catching her breath, she took deep breaths in an effort to calm her stomach down.**

 **"You can move it now," she informed her mother.**

 **"Are you sure?" she asked.**

 **"Uh-huh," Korra replied. "Mom, I really hurt!"**

 **"I know, sweetie. I'm gonna help you. Before I do that, I need to start a new IV."**

 **"Can't you just give me braizine in a shot?" Korra asked.**

 **"I'm sorry, honey. I can't. It won't hurt this time. I Promise."**

 **"Why do you have to start another one?"**

 **"You're in danger of becoming dehydrated. You haven't drunken anything for a day," her mother replied. She gently took Korra's left arm and started the process. She waited to stick the needle in until they hit smooth road. "Okay, little one, here we go. 1, 2, 3…"**

 **Korra didn't even wince. Her mother was good at her job.**

 **"There you go. The braizine should start working in a few minutes. I gave you a slightly higher dose than usual."**

 **"Thanks," Korra said gratefully.**

 **"We're here," her father informed them.**

 **"Where's here?" Korra questioned.**

 **"The ferry docks," her mother replied.**

 **"What are we doing here? What's going on?" Korra demanded, sounding like her old self.**

 **"We'll explain once we're on board," her mother assured her. She turned her attention to Tonraq, "Honey, can you get Korra?"**

 **"Sure," he replied.**

 **Once the small family was aboard the ship, Senna got Korra settled in a room next to the one she was sharing with Tonraq.**

 **"Now will you please tell me what's going on? Why did we leave the hospital in the middle of the night?" Korra locked identical eyes with her mother.**

 **Senna sighed.**

 **"We had to. We're going to air temple island."**

 **"Okay. But why?" the sixteen-year-old persisted.**

 **Senna took a deep breath. She didn't want to scare her daughter, but she couldn't lie to her either. Gathering her thoughts together, she grabbed Korra's free hand in hers. "You're in danger," she revealed.**


	12. Chapter 12-Sanctuary

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 12- Sanctuary**

"From who?" Korra demanded.

Senna and Tonraq exchanged a look.

"Some people tried to kidnap you when you were little," her mother explained. "And one of them is free."

Korra gasped.

"That's why we had to leave the hospital," her father went on.

"We'll we be safe on air temple island?" Korra asked.

"For the most part," her mother replied. She kissed her cheek. "You need more rest. Try to sleep. I Know it's hard, but you need it if you're gonna recover."

Korra sighed. She knew her mother was right. It took her a little while, but she was finally able to drift off. As she did so, she heard her parents start to whisper.

"Should we tell her the other part?" her father asked.

"Not yet. You know Korra, if she thinks I'm in…" but Korra was fast asleep before she heard the rest.

*****

Korra slept off and on throughout the next few hours. When she finally woke up, she felt someone lifting her up. She started to fight until she heard her mother's voice in her ear.

"Little one, it's okay. We're here."

Korra settled down immediately. She snuggled into her mother's embrace as she felt herself being carried somewhere. She heard her father talking to someone, she assumed it was Tenzin. She felt herself being set down on something furry. Figuring it was Oogie, Tenzin's sky bison, Korra didn't protest. Reaching out her hand, she soon felt her mother clasp it in her own.

"I'm here, little one," she assured her. "We'll be there soon. Try to sleep," she kissed her forehead.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"She's been through a lot," Tonraq told Tenzin.

Tenzin frowned.

"My mother told me what happened," he informed the water tribe couple.

Senna sighed. She ran a hand through Korra's hair and stared at the lightening sky.

"She'll be okay," Tonraq's voice brought his wife out of her thoughts.

"I know," Senna softly replied. She was about to say something else when Korra's voice broke into the conversation.

"Mom."

"Yeah?" Senna glanced down at her.

"My right arm's burning," she hissed.

"Okay," Senna reached out and gently examined it. "I'm gonna try to flush the I.V. If it doesn't work, I need to start another one."

Korra groaned.

"Honey, I have to. You haven't drunken anything since before the surgery. I don't wanna try it too soon. I'll probably be able to take it out tomorrow or Wednesday."

"Fine," Korra sighed.

Tenzin chuckled, despite the situation. Korra hadn't changed.

Korra hardly winced as her mother tried to salvage the I.V. She tried not to show her frustration when her mother had to start a new one. Before she knew it, the small procedure was done and her arm wasn't burning anymore.

"How's that?" her mother asked.

"Better," Korra replied.

"I'm glad. Your Dad's gonna lift you once we land."

"Okay," Korra mumbled. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was still in pain and feeling a little nauseous.

"Mom, can you give me some more braizine?" Korra asked.

"When we get settled," her mother replied.

"Okay, up you come, princess," with that, Tonraq lifted Korra into his arms. He heeded his wife's warning about the I.V and followed Tenzin and Senna towards the house. Once inside, they were greeted by a very excitable Ikki.

"Hi! Korra!" she squealed with delight. She frowned when she saw how tired her older "sister" looked.

"You can see Korra tomorrow," Senna gently explained while hugging Ikki. "She had to have an operation and she's still hurting."

"I'm sorry," Ikki frowned.

"She'll be okay," Senna assured her. "We're all glad to see you."

"I missed you," Ikki hugged her again.

"Same here, sweetie," with that, Senna followed her husband and Tenzin upstairs.

"You can use this room," Tenzin explained. "The one next to it can be Korra's."

"Thank you," Senna set one of her two bags down.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just let Pema or I know. The children, at least Jinora and Ikki can help too."

"We'll be fine," Senna assured him. Once Tenzin was gone, she turned to her husband. "I think Korra should sleep in here with us tonight. I wanna keep an eye on her."

"I agree," Tonraq gently lay Korra down on the bed. I'll be right back. I'm gonna get the rest of our stuff."

"Okay," Senna sat down next to Korra. She ran a hand through their daughter's hair. "We love you so much, little one. You're gonna be okay."

"Mom…" Korra whimpered.

"Shh, little one, it's okay. We're here. You're safe," she assured her daughter.

"Mom, I…I'm gonna throw…" Korra clapped her free hand over her mouth. She let her mother pull it away as she slipped something underneath of her chin. Korra leaned over the trash can as her stomach rebelled against her.

"That's it, thatta girl…just get it up…" her mother encouraged.

As she threw up for a second time, Korra heard a worried voice in the doorway.

"Aunt Senna, what's wrong with Korra?"

"I'll explain in a minute, sweetie," Senna answered. Turning to Korra she asked, "Honey, are you done? Can I move it?"

"No," Korra heaved for a third time before throwing up again. Catching her breath, she nodded to show her mother she could move the trashcan now.

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

"Yes," Korra let out a sob of pain that broke her mother's heart. "Mom, it hurts!"

"Little one, I know. I'm gonna give you something. Hang on. I'll be right back. Ikki, can you stay with Korra?" Senna turned to her six-year-old niece.

Ikki nodded. She couldn't speak at the moment. She had never seen Korra act like that before. Cautiously sitting next to her, she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra turned to face her little sister.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ikki's voice shook with fear.

"Yeah," she replied. "I had my Appendix out."

"What's that?" Ikki asked.

"Something you don't need," Korra answered just as her mother returned.

"Okay, little one, here you go," with that, Senna administered the medicine. "It should start working in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"Sure," her mother kissed her forehead. Glancing up, she frowned when she saw the state Ikki was in. "Ikki…honey, come here…" she reached her arms out and pulled the child into them. "Shh, it's okay…Korra's gonna be fine. Did you get scared when you saw her crying?"

"Yes," Ikki choked out.

"Aw, sweetie, she'll be fine. She's just hurting really badly and feeling sick. She'll feel better in a few days," Senna assured her.

"My Mom never lies," Korra softly assured Ikki.

Ikki nodded. She relaxed in her aunt's embrace.

"I love you, Aunt Senna."

"I love you too," her aunt assured her.

"And so do I," Korra chimed in.

"Will you take that thing out of Korra's arm tomorrow?" Ikki asked.

"It's called an I.V. And hopefully I'll be able to take it out by Wednesday," Senna answered. "It helps me give Korra medicine she needs for now."

Ikki nodded.

"Ikki!" they all heard Pema call.

"Coming, Mommy!" with that, she gently got off Senna's lap. "I love you, Korra. Sweet dreams," with that, she left the room.

"I love those kids," Korra mumbled as she got comfortable.

"They're great," her mother agreed. "Okay, little one, you need to try and get some sleep."

"You won't leave, right?" Korra asked.

"No," her mother assured her.

It wasn't long before Tonraq joined them. He set their bags in the closet. Walking over to Senna, he kissed her head. Holding out a small bag, he set it in her lap before going to unpack.

"Thanks, honey," she set it on the nightstand.

"No problem," he replied. Glancing over, he frowned when his eyes landed on their daughter.

"She's trying to sleep," his wife informed him.

"When do you think she'll be able to drink something?" he asked.

Senna shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm not gonna push her. It'll only result in her vomiting. She'll try when she's ready."

Tonraq nodded. HE got ready for bed and crawled in on Korra's right.

"Will you watch her? I'm gonna get in the shower," Senna kissed Korra's forehead, stood and went to get her shower stuff.

"Sure," her husband replied.

Korra started to stir. Her eyes opened and she gasped for air.

"Korra, it's okay," her father's voice met her ears. "You're not alone."

Korra glanced around.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to get in the shower," her father replied.

"Oh," she relaxed a little.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fantastic," Korra sarcastically answered.

Tonraq chuckled.

"You'll be back to normal in no time," he surmised.

"I feel like crap," Korra admitted.

"That's not surprising with what you've been through in the last few hours," he ruffled her hair.

"I'm thirsty," she revealed.

"We need to ask your Mom if it's okay," her father told her.

"Ask me if what's okay?" Senna entered the room. She was wearing an aqua robe with matching slippers. Her hair was braided down her back. She slipped her robe off to reveal a pair of cyan pajamas.

"Mom, I'm thirsty," Korra told her.

"I'll get you some water," her mother turned to leave. She returned a few minutes later. "Take this slow," she advised.

Korra heeded her warning. Sipping at it, she laid back down after having her fill.

"Try to sleep," her mother kissed her forehead.

Korra nodded. Glancing outside, she sighed. The sun was up. She should have been outside, exploring the island or playing with her sisters. She hadn't seen them in a long time.

"You'll be out there soon enough," her father assured her.

"You need to recover first," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"I know," Korra sighed again. Closing her eyes, she was asleep within a few minutes.

"I'm gonna stay with her for a while," Senna told her husband.

"Try to take a nap of your own," he advised. "You were up with her most of the night."

"What about you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna get something to eat and talk to Tenzin about some things. I'll be back. I Love you," he leaned over and captured Senna's lips in a kiss.

Senna returned it, melting into her husband's loving embrace.

"We…we can't get too carried away," she reminded him in between kisses, "we're in someone else's home."

"I know," he assured her. 'I wasn't planning to," he pulled away.

Senna grinned. She knew that once Korra felt better, they would have some time to spend with each other. Lying down beside their daughter, she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you, sweetheart," with that, she closed her eyes and soon joined her daughter in dreamland…


	13. Chapter 13-Consequences and Complication

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 13- Consequences and Complications**

Korra suddenly jerked awake. Breathing hard, she was hit by intense abdominal pain. Swallowing, she glanced around. Not seeing her parents anywhere, she did the only thing she could think of. She knew if she moved, her mother would NOT be happy with her. More over, she hurt too badly to do so.

"MOM! MOM!" she gritted her teeth as the pain increased. "Mo-om!"

*****

Meanwhile, Senna was downstairs, reading Ikki a story. She had woken up an hour before, feeling well rested. After checking on Korra, she figured she would see what Tonraq was up to. They had eaten lunch together and had a nice discussion with Pema with Jinora chiming in from time to time.

"Mo-om!"

Senna set the book down.

"Honey, I need to check on Korra. That doesn't sound good," with that, she headed for the stairs.

"MO-OM!" tears broke Korra's last call.

"I'm coming!" Senna called back. Entering the room, she gasped at the sight she found. Korra was curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face. Rushing over to her, Senna helped her to straighten out.

"Mom, it…it really hurts!" Korra cried.

"Okay, I need to take a look," Senna was about to examine The area when Korra suddenly rolled to her left and vomited over the side of her bed. She repeated the action a second time. Fortunately, her mother had grabbed the bucket by then.

"Mom, please make it stop!" Korra pleaded.

Senna fought back her own tears at this point.

"I'm gonna try, sweet girl. I need to take a look," with that, she started to examine Korra's abdominal area. The cry of pain that issued from her daughter's mouth broke her heart.

"Mom, I'm gonna…" Korra heaved, almost vomiting everywhere. Once her stomach calmed down, she was able to catch her breath.

"Can I Move it?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Korra answered.

Senna did so. Glancing down, she gasped.

"What is it?" Korra demanded. Her mother didn't answer her at first.

"Honey, I'll be right back," with that, Senna left the room. She moved the trashcan up against Korra's bed just in case she needed it. Rushing into the hallway, she called for her husband. "Tonraq! We need your help!"

"Senna, what's going on?" he was at her side a minute later.

"We need to take Korra back to the hospital. She's in extreme pain. She vomited again and it's…it's bad. She needs to be checked."

"Okay. I'll get her," Tonraq offered.

Senna followed him back into the room.

"Korra, little one, we need to take you to get checked. We'll stay with you," she explained.

"Why?" Korra demanded just before hissing in pain.

"You threw up something you shouldn't have," her mother answered.

Korra allowed her father to pick her up. She tried to take comfort in his hold, but it was hard. The pain was unbearable! She just wanted it to stop. The next few minutes were a blur to her. She remembered being set down on Oogie and her mother gently assuring her. She remembered her father picking her back up again and carrying her somewhere. She remembered Lena giving her something for the pain. After that, everything went black...

*****

Korra groaned in pain as her eyes opened. She squeezed them shut as bright lights invaded her vision. Feeling a familiar hand combing through her hair, she relaxed instantly.

"Mom," she stated.

"Shh, little one, it's okay. You need to stay quiet for now," her mother advised. "How do you feel?"

"A little better," she replied.

"Good. Lena figured out what happened. You have an infection," she explained. "She's going to fix it. She needs to figure out where it is first. That means she needs to do a test."

Korra had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever test it was.

"Which means?" she asked cautiously.

Senna sighed.

"She needs to scope it."

"Huh?" Korra was confused.

"She needs to stick a tube down there to see where it is," her mother clarified.

"No!" Korra exclaimed, glaring at the door.

"Korra, I don't like it anymore than you do," her mother said, "but you need to do it. It's the only way you're gonna feel better."

Korra sighed. She blinked hard against the tears of fear.

"Ya-you won't leave me, will you? I mean you ca-can be there, right?" Korra shakily asked.

"Yes. I won't leave you for a second," her mother comforted. She blinked back her own tears. She had a feeling this was going to be a long hour. Korra hardly stuttered anymore.

Just then, Lena entered the room.

"Hey. Did you talk to her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Senna softly replied. She blinked, but it was no use. The tears came steady and fast down her cheeks.

"Senna, it's okay. We'll fix it," Lena pulled her friend into her arms.

"I know. We should never have left early. It's my fault…"

"No it's not!" two voices said in unison.

"We had to keep both of you safe," Lena reminded her.

Unfortunately, Korra heard every word.

"What do you mean both of us?" she asked. She glared at Lena now.

"I'll explain later," her mother answered. She pulled away from Lena and wiped at her eyes.

"I wanna know now," Korra demanded. She softened her tone at her mother's look. "Please?"

"We'll talk about it later," her mother repeated. "Let's get one thing done at a time."

Korra sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Korra, I'm going to warn you, you're not going to like what I have to do. I don't want to do it," Lena patted her shoulder, "but it's the only way to help you feel better."

Korra nodded as a new set of tears welled.

"I'll be right back," with that, Lena left them alone.

"Mom, I'm scared," Korra reached out her hand, desperate for contact.

"Little one, I know you are. It's okay to be. You can do this. I'm not gonna leave you," Senna leaned down and kissed Korra's cheek.

Korra nodded as she swallowed hard from fear.

It wasn't long before Lena returned.

"Senna, can you hold her?" she frowned.

"Hold her?" Senna repeated.

"I need you to hold her still while I do this," she explained.

Senna shook her head.

"I can't," she said. "Can't Ava do it?"

"In situations like this, it's best if someone she knows does it," Lena explained.

"I can't," Senna repeated. "I won't do that to her. I'll stay with her and I'll comfort and assure her, but I won't hold her down."

Lena sighed. She knew Senna too well. A part of her agreed with her best friend, but another part didn't appreciate her stubbornness at a time like this.

"I'll see if Ava's available," with that, she left.

"Little one, you understand why I said no, right?" Senna turned her attention to her daughter.

"Yeah. I'm proud of you," Korra said.

Senna managed a tiny smile for her daughter. Standing near her bed, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you so much," she kissed her temple.

"I love you too," Korra replied, matching her mother's tone.

Lena returned a few minutes later.

"Katara will do it," she informed them.

"Okay," Senna replied. She was focused on Korra. Wrapping her arms around her shaking daughter, she hugged her. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Korra assured her. "I feel safe here."

"That's why I Refuse to hold you for this," her mother explained. "I want my arms to be a safe place for you."

Korra nodded as more tears came. She buried her face in her mother's chest, letting out a sob of fear.

"Shh, it's okay, little one, it's okay…" she continued to soothe and comfort her until Katara entered the room five minutes later.

"Hey you two," she greeted warmly.

"Hi," Senna said. Turning to Korra, she explained, "Sweet girl, I need to lay you down now. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, " Korra allowed her mother to help her get situated. She felt Katara gently, but firmly hold her still.

"Korra, I'm so sorry," Katara apologized.

"It's okay," Korra assured her even as she continued to shake. Reaching out, she squeezed her mother's hand for dear life.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," her mother assured her.

"Okay, Korra, when I stick this in, I need you to swallow," Lena gently explained. She turned to Katara. "Do you have a firm grip on her?"

"Yes," Katara replied. "Korra, it's okay. I have you."

"I know," Korra shakily said.

"Okay, here we go…" Lena gently slid the tube in.

Reflecsively, Korra turned her head to try and dislodge it.

"Little one, it's okay, it's okay," Her mother gently assured her, "you need to swallow."

Korra felt tears well as Lena gently guided the tube further up her nose. She squeezed her mother's hand as a sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, shh, Korra, it's okay, it's okay…" her mother gently soothed as she fought back her own tears.

As Korra's nose started to burn, the teenager almost gagged, but managed to swallow instead. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to finish the job. She just wanted this thing out!

"Thatta girl, just a little more," Lena coaxed.

"You're doing great," Katara assured Korra.

Korra let out another sob of fear and pain as she continued to do her part. She tried to turn her head in her mother's direction, seeking some kind of reassurance, but it was impossible.

Sensing her daughter's need, Senna spoke.

"Honey, you're almost done, almost. I'm right here. Just a little more…"

Finally, Korra swallowed again. Feeling Lena moving water around her stomach area, she prayed she would be done soon. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep from gagging or vomiting.

"Okay, got it," Lena reported. Turning to Korra, she assured her, "I'm gonna take it out now."

Korra sighed with relief inwardly. As she felt the tube being removed, she felt something being slipped underneath of her chin. As Lena pulled it out, Korra's stomach rebelled. Gagging, she heaved, vomiting twice. She could hear her mother's assurances in her ear.

"That's it, little one. It's okay. The tube's gone. It's out now. Just get it up, you'll feel better soon."

Catching her breath, Korra was able to lie back down. The minute her mother removed the basin, she reached her arms out to her.

Senna obliged her upset daughter. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she pulled her carefully into her arms. Rubbing her back, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay…I have you now. You're safe…" she soothed.

"It hurt so much!" Korra sobbed into her mother's chest.

"I know, sweet girl, I know," her mother soothed. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault," Korra took a shaky breath as her body started to relax. Just being in her mother's arms made her muscles untense. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" her mother stroked her hair.

"For staying with me. For making me feel safe."

"Honey, you never have to thank me for that. What else could I do? I love you. You mean the world to me, Korra. Why don't you try and rest. Lena should be back in a little while with the results."

"Can I Stay here for now?" Korra asked.

"You never have to ask, " her mother hugged her close, "always."

Korra closed her eyes, her breathing finally going back to normal. Letting her eyes close, she fell back to sleep in the safest place she knew…


	14. Chapter 14-A Glimmer of Hope

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 14- A Glimmer of Hope**

Korra awoke to the sensation of her mother lying her down. She struggled, but relaxed the minute she heard her voice.

"Korra, it's okay. I'm still here."

"Wha-what's going on?" Korra mumbled as she fully awoke.

"Lena's going to give you something to flush out the infection. After that, we can go home," her mother assured her.

"Okay," Korra closed her eyes in an effort to get some more sleep. She squeezed her mother's hand as she felt Lena take her right one in hers.

"This might sting a little," she forewarned her.

Korra gritted her teeth as a burning sensation went up her arm. She blinked hard, but a tear fell. She tried to concentrate on her mother's gentle, soft voice, but it was hard. Finally, five minutes later, the stinging stopped.

"This should work," Lena told Senna.

"I hope so," Senna sighed. She bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. "I love you, little one."

"Love you too, " Korra mumbled. It wasn't long before sleep found her again.

*******

The next time Korra opened her eyes, she was back in her parents' room on air temple island. She could feel her mother's hand combing through her hair. Relaxing at the familiar touch, she let her eyes open fully. Glancing down, she frowned when she saw the I.V in her right arm.

"Mom, can you please take this out?"

"Hello to you too," her mother retorted. She was smiling though. "I'll take it out tomorrow. Right now, how do you feel?"

"Tired. It still hurts, but not as much," Korra told her.

"I'm glad. Do you still feel sick to your stomach?"

"A little, " Korra admitted.

"Lena said that should subside by tomorrow. You can try drinking something a little bit later."

"What time is it?" Korra asked.

"Eight-thirty," her mother replied. "Ikki and Meelo are in bed. Jinora's still awake. She wanted to come and see you. I told her she could tomorrow. You're sleeping in here tonight."

"Okay," Korra tried to get comfortable as she spoke. Hissing in pain, she sighed. She just wanted to feel better. It was then that a question occurred to her. "Did you have your Appendix out?" she asked her mother.

Senna nodded.

"It happened when I was thirteen," she explained.

"How long did it take you to heal?" Korra asked.

"A week," her mother bent down and kissed her forehead.

Korra nodded.

Just then, Tonraq joined them.

"How is she doing?" he came over to his wife and daughter, sitting down on Korra's left.

"She just woke up. She's still in pain," Senna replied. She turned to Korra, "On a scale of 1-10?"

Korra knew she had to tell the truth. Her mother was good at figuring out when she was lying.

"Six," she replied.

"I'm glad it's decreasing."

"Me too, princess," Tonraq ran a hand through their daughter's hair.

"Thanks," Korra mumbled. Closing her eyes, she was asleep again soon afterwards.

"We love you, little one," Senna whispered.

"She knows," Tonraq rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why don't you get something to eat? I'll watch her."

Senna hesitated, but then realized her husband was right. She had to take care of herself if she was going to help Korra recover. Standing, she pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

Tonraq shook his head as he sat down beside Korra. He prayed she felt better soon.

******

Korra tossed and turned, in the throws of a nightmare. Crying out, she felt someone pull her close. Fighting to get away, she struck out. Hearing a familiar voice, she tried to connect with it.

"Korra? Little one, come on, it's only a nightmare. You need to wake up, sweetheart."

Korra's cyan eyes opened a few minutes later. Breathing hard, she felt tears streaming down her face. Hissing in pain, she buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Shh, shh…it's okay. You're safe. You're not alone, little one."

"Mom, it still hurts!" Korra gritted out.

"I know. I'm gonna lie you down so I can get you some braizine. I'll be right back."

Korra allowed her mother to do so even though she was shaking as the contact broke.

"Okay, here we go," with that, her mother administered the medicine. Sitting down on the bed, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Korra frowned as she started calming down.

"No," Her mother replied. "You almost hit your father in the head though."

Korra blushed. Glancing over, she managed a small smile at the sight of him sleeping soundly.

Senna giggled.

"I often tease your father by telling him he could sleep through a hurricane."

Korra laughed, but hissed as pain shot through her stomach.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," her mother apologized when she saw the sixteen-year-old's expression.

"It's okay," her daughter replied.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep," Her mother advised. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," Korra admitted.

Senna left and returned with a cup of water.

"You need to take this slowly," she held it while Korra took tiny sips.

After having her fill, Korra got comfortable.

"I love you," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I love you too, little one. Sweet dreams. You're safe. I'm right here," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Senna?" a male voice mumbled.

Senna softly giggled at her husband's groggy tone as well as his tousled hair.

"Honey, it's okay. Go back to sleep," she reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"Is Korra okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep," with that, Senna laid back down next to Korra. Wrapping an arm around her, she gently pulled her close. Finally, five minutes later all was quiet in the house.

******

Korra's eyes flew open a few hours later. Hissing in pain, she swallowed hard. Trying to sit up, she felt a firm, but gentle hand push her back down.

"No, princess, you need to stay still."

"Dad," Korra realized.

"It's okay," Her father assured her. "Your Mom's downstairs. How do you feel?" he asked.

Korra almost said okay, but something stopped her. Shaking her head, she told him the truth.

"It still hurts a little. Dad, I'm gonna throw…" she heaved without warning. Covering her mouth with her free hand, she felt her father slip something underneath of her chin. Leaning over, Korra heaved again before anything actually came up. Once her stomach calmed, she laid back down.

"I think I drank too soon," she concluded while catching her breath.

Her father raised his eyebrows as he stood to rinse the bucket out.

"Mom gave me some water last night because I was thirsty," she explained.

"Oh. I'll be right back, sweetie."

Trying to ignore the residual pain, Korra waited for him to come back.

"Little one?"

Korra's eyes opened at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yeah?" she went to sit up, but her mother quickly prevented it.

"You need to stay still," she gently helped her lie back down.

"So everyone keeps telling me. I wanna get better!" she burst out frustrated.

"I know. You will. You need to let yourself rest. If you don't, you could hurt yourself further."

Korra nodded while glaring out the window.

"Fine," she huffed.

""Tenzin said he'll start your airbending training as soon as your better," her mother informed her.

"Sounds good, " Korra brightened a little at this news. Now the only question left was how long would it take?


	15. Chapter 15-The First Rays of Light

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 15- The First Rays of Light**

Korra awoke the next day to the sensation of her mother's hand running through her hair. She relaxed immediately at the soothing motion.

"Mom," she mumbled as she fully awoke.

"Hey, little one. Did you sleep okay?" Senna bent down and kissed Korra's forehead.

"Yeah," Korra shrugged.

"Do you wanna try drinking something so I can take this out?" her mother asked.

"Please!" Korra sighed with relief.

Senna laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"You need to take this slowly. I'll get you some water first."

"Thanks," Korra replied. She got comfortable while she waited for her mother to return. Glancing out the window, she prayed the nice weather held up.

"All right, sweetheart, here you go," her mother handed her a cup of water.

Taking it in her free left hand, Korra drank it slowly. She alternatively stared out the window and glanced at her mother.

"What's up?" her mother asked.

"Nothing," Korra answered. She drank half of the water before handing the cup back.

"Not so fast, little one. I know you too well. What do you wanna ask me?"

Korra hesitated.

"Korra, you can ask me anything, you know that," her mother took her free hand in hers.

"Why didn't Dad ever make you an engagement necklace?"

Senna took a minute to answer. Of all the questions her daughter could have asked her, this was one she had not expected.

"We talked about it," she began. "Your father asked me if I wanted one. I told him no. He persisted and I repeated myself. I was telling the truth."

"But why?" Korra was shocked.

"Because I didn't need a piece of jewelry to know your father loved me," her mother smiled. "Do you wanna finish the water?"

"Yeah," Korra took the cup back and drank the last few sips. She looked expectantly at her mother.

"I'll take the I.V out if you can keep the water down for a half an hour to forty-five minutes," she explained.

"Mo-om!" Korra practically wined.

Senna took it in stride. She understood Korra had a nasty case of cabin fever.

"Sweetie, I'm not budging on this one. How's your stomach feel?"

"It still hurts a little, but not as bad as it was."

"I'm glad. Where was the pain at last night?" she inquired.

"A six," Korra replied.

"And now?" her mother prompted.

"A two or three," she answered.

"After glad. When I take the IV out, you can start eating again. We're gonna start you off small at first. I don't want you doing too much too soon," Her mother explained.

"I know," Korra assured her. She secretly was glad of this. She didn't want to get sick anymore if she could help it.

Just then, Tonraq joined them.

"Hey," he kissed Senna's cheek, before pulling her in for a hug and more romantic kiss.

Korra ignored them.

"Could you hang out with Korra while I get ready for the day?" Senna asked once they pulled away.

"Sure," her husband went over and sat down next to their daughter. "How are you feeling, princess?" he kissed her forehead.

"Better. I don't hurt as much. I drank some more water. If I can keep it down, Mom said she'll take the IV out."

"That's great!" her father smiled.

"There isn't a chance you can convince her to take it out sooner?" Korra looked hopefully at her father.

"Sorry, sweetie. I want you to get better. You need to listen to her," he explained.

Korra huffed, but dropped the subject.

Getting an idea, Tonraq ran with it.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I embarrassed myself in front of your mother?"

Korra smirked.

"There were a lot of them according to Mom. Which one?"

Tonraq playfully hit her in her free arm.

Korra raised her eyebrows and faked a wounded expression.

"She got sick in the middle of the night. We later learned it was food poisoning," he explained.

"Let me guess, Sokka cooked," Korra frowned.

Tonraq nodded in confirmation.

"Kya had left the night before and Katara was helping another family who had run into an emergency of their own. This meant I had to fill in until she got back. I had to try and start an IV on her."

Korra gasped. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Try being the key word," her father admitted.

"How many tries did it take?" Korra asked.

"Three," a female voice answered. Senna entered the room, fully dressed, her hair wet and down. She smirked and ran a brush through it.

Tonraq blushed.

Korra let a giggle escape her lips. She couldn't help it.

"To your father's credit, he didn't give up. Even though he was close to passing out from fear," her mother finished her braid and joined her family on the bed.

"Let's just say I vowed never to do that again," Tonraq finished.

"Never say never," Senna reminded him.

"I was just so afraid I'd hurt you," he said.

"I know. But you did a great job once you listened to me and relaxed," she kissed his cheek.

Korra grinned. She loved her parents together. Even though she gave them a hard time sometimes, she knew she was blessed to have them. She turned to her mother.

"So do you have any stories for me?"

Senna giggled.

"Well…I do, but they're about you."

"I don't mind," Korra rested her head against her father's chest as she felt him wrap an arm around her.

Senna smiled at the sight.

"I love seeing you two together," she squeezed Korra's free hand. "Okay, little one, let's see…" with that, a story came to the waterbending master. "This happened when you were about five. The glacial spirits festival was days away. You were so excited…"

As Korra listened, she felt her father start stroking her hair. Closing her eyes, she let her mother's soothing voice surround her. Relaxing, she was asleep soon afterwards.

Senna bent down and kissed Korra's forehead.

"I love you, little one," straightening up, she turned her attention to her husband. "I'll take it out after she wakes up. I'm gonna give her more saline just to be safe."

"Okay," he agreed.

Taking Korra's right hand in hers, Senna administered the fluids.

Korra stirred a little at the sudden movement.

"Shh, little one, it's okay. You're safe with us," Senna soothed.

Korra settled down a few minutes later.

"You're amazing with her," Tonraq commented.

"So are you. Korra loves both of us," Senna reminded him.

Tonraq nodded. He just prayed Korra would fully recover soon.


	16. Chapter 16-A Taste of City Life Part 1

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 16- A Taste of City Life-Part 1**

 **Two days later, Korra was mostly recovered. She was eating again and the IV had been taken out. She was enjoying being able to spend time with her siblings again. Jinora and Ikki were especially happy to spend time with their older sister.**

 **That Saturday, Korra was hanging out with Jinora. The two were just talking and enjoying a snack together.**

 **"Jinora, can you come here for a minute?" they heard Pema call.**

 **"I'll be right there, Mom!" Jinora called back. "I'll be back, Korra."**

 **"Take your time. I'm gonna see if my parents will let me go into the city."**

 **"Okay," with that, Jinora went to see what her mother needed.**

 **Finishing up her peanut butter chocolate bar, Korra went in search of her own mother. She found her telling Ikki a story in the living room.**

 **"Mom?" Korra entered the room.**

" **Hey, little one," Senna greeted when she saw her daughter.**

 **"Is it okay if I go explore Republic City a little? I'll be careful."**

 **Senna thought about it for a few minutes.**

 **"You can go. Please don't over do it. I know you feel better, but you're not ready to rush into anything for another day or so at least."**

 **"Okay," Korra sighed.**

 **"Can I go with you? I wanna go too!" Ikki jumped off her aunt's lap and ran to Korra's side.**

 **"We need to ask your Mom," Korra told her. Turning back, she grinned. "Thanks, Mom. I Love you."**

 **"I love you too," Her mother stood and gave her a hug.**

 **Pulling away, Korra went in the direction of the stairs.**

" **Where are you going?" Ikki frowned.**

" **I'll be right down," with that, Korra ascended the stairs. Going into the room she was using, she grabbed a change purse. Sticking it in her pocket, she returned downstairs. Leading the way to the kitchen, Ikki following close behind. Entering, they found Pema and Jinora working on a cake.**

 **"Pema, is it okay if Ikki comes into town with me?" Korra asked.**

 **Pema shook her head.**

 **"I'm sorry, sweetie," she glanced at Ikki as she said this, "you still need to clean your room."**

 **"Mom, please? I'll do it when we get back," Ikki batted her gray eyes at her mother.**

 **"Nice try! You've been promising me you would clean it for a week now," her mother told her.**

 **Ikki huffed, but went in the direction of the stairs.**

 **Korra frowned.**

 **"Don't feel bad," Pema assured her. "Ikki has been putting this off for a week now."**

 **Korra nodded. Leaving the kitchen, she went towards the front door. Gaining the outside, she ran for the docks. Jumping into her native element, Korra reached the other side in a matter of fifteen minutes. Standing, she bent the water out of her clothes and hair. Glancing around, she grinned. She couldn't believe she was finally in Republic City! She hadn't been to the city in eight years! Walking into town, she took in all the sights, sounds and smells. Passing a few shops, Korra started becoming hungry. Spotting a store that sold snacks, Korra entered the building. After browsing for a few minutes, she found what she wanted. Walking up to the counter, she set her purchase down.**

 **"That will be five uones," the clerk told her.**

 **"Okay," Korra dug into her pocket. She was glad she had remembered to bring some money with her. She handed it to the woman. "There you go."**

 **"Thank you," she smiled at Korra.**

 **"You're welcome," Korra replied. Turning to leave, she was just in time to see two other teens enter the store. They looked around before grabbing a few bags of chips off the shelf. Turning around, they ran for the door!**

 **"Hey! Come back here!" with that, Korra grabbed her own purchase and ran after the thieves. Taking a left, she caught up with them. "Give that back!"**

 **The first teen smirked.**

 **"You can't tell us what to do," with that, he firebent at her.**

 **Dodging the attack, Korra was ready for the next one. Pulling water from a nearby fountain, she countered the next jet of fire easily.**

 **"Is that all you got?" Korra taunted.**

 **"You want more, huh?" the second teen stomped his foot on the ground, causing a slab of earth to jut out right underneath Korra's feet!**

 **Using firebending to prepel herself, she landed safely.**

 **"Wha-who are you?" the second teen's eyes grew wide.**

 **"I'm the Avatar," Korra smirked. "I'll be taking that back if you don't mind," she grabbed the stolen food just as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.**

 **"Let's get out of here!" the two teens ran off.**

 **"And don't come back!" Korra shouted after them. Turning around, she was halfway back to the store when a female voice nearby commanded, "Stop! Stay right where you are! Hands on top of your head! NOW!"**

 **Korra did as she was told, even though she was confused. She hadn't done anything wrong. Before she could figure out a way of straightening out the misunderstanding, she felt something hit her in the back. Falling to her knees, she soon felt someone pulling her hands behind her!**

 **"Let go of me! Let me go! I'm not the one who stole that stuff. I was just trying to get it back for the shopkeeper. I swear! I'm innocent. I'm the Avatar."**

 **"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to Chief Lin Beifong," the female officer sneered. With that, she pushed Korra toward a police vehicle. Korra grunted as she hit her face on the back of the front seat. Feeling her right cheek sting, she cursed underneath of her breath. When she had come for a day in the city, this was NOT what she had in mind at all! Taking a deep breath, she just prayed things got sorted out soon. Maybe the Chief would be understanding once Korra had a chance to explain everything. With that hopeful thought in her head, Korra tried to endure the fifteen minute drive to the station. Her wrists were hurting something awful. She wished they would hurry up. Ten minutes later, she was roughly pulled from the vehicle. As they passed through the doors, Korra sighed. Soon everything would be straightened out.**

 **"Wait here," the female officer instructed.**

 **Korra sat down in a hard plastic chair.**

 **"Could you remove the handcuffs, please?" she requested as pleasantly as possible.**

 **"Fine. But don't try anything funny."**

 **"I won't," Korra promised. She pulled some water from a fountain and healed her wrists. After a few minutes, She had only been sitting there for five minutes or so when someone approached her.**

 **"Come with me," the tough looking officer ordered.**

Korra stood and did so. As she walked, she tried to regain circulation in her hands and wrists. Entering a room, she sat down.

"I can explain everything," she started, but was quickly cut off.

"My office, my rules. I'll tell you when to do things. That includes when you can talk, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Korra replied just like her parents and Katara had taught her.

The woman raised her eyebrows. The corners of her lips twitched slightly, but then she grew serious again.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help that shopkeeper," Korra explained before she could stop herself.

"What did I just tell you about talking? You were trying to help by stealing food," the officer challenged.

"No! I didn't steal that stuff. I paid for what I bought. Two punks came in, grabbed two bags of chips and ran out the door. I had to do something. It's my job to help people."

"Is that right?" the woman scoffed.

Korra nodded.

"I'm the Avatar," she went on.

"I'm well aware of who you are. And your title won't earn you any points with me."

Korra sighed. Glancing around, she spotted a name engraved on a piece of decorative wood on the desk.

"You're Chief Beifong!"

"What's it to you?" the Chief retorted.  
"Your Toph's daughter, right?"

Chief Beifong nodded.

"I don't understand. Your mother and Aang were friends. I'm sure he liked you too. Why are you treating me like this?" Korra wondered.

"Those were different times. Now since this is your first offense, I'm going to let you go with a warning. Is there anyone you can call to pick you up?"

Korra nodded. She had a feeling she wouldn't get anything else out of the Chief.

"May I use your phone?" she asked.

Chief Beifong pointed towards the hallway.

"There's one next to the vending machine."

Korra stood and left the office. Picking up the phone, she dialed Tenzin's number.

"Hey, Ikki. Can I talk to my Dad, please? Thanks," Korra tapped her foot as she waited for her father to pick up. She knew she had to tell him the truth. She just prayed he wouldn't tell her mother. She didn't want to worry her.

"Korra? What's going on? Are you okay?" her father's concerned voice came through a few minutes later, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Dad. I'm fine. I need you to pick me up though."

"Okay. Where are you?" he inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Korra told her father the truth.

"At the Republic City police station," she answered with a sigh.

"Why would you be there?"

"Because…I got arrested," she answered. "I'll explain when you get here. Please, whatever you do, don't tell Mom."

Tonraq sighed.

"I won't say anything for now. I expect a full explanation when I see you, young lady. Tenzin and I will be there in twenty-minutes," he told her.

Korra cringed when she heard her father call her 'young lady. Her parents hadn't used that term with her in years.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," Korra sighed with relief. Hanging up the phone, she sat down in a chair near the door. Now all she had to worry about was how her father would react when she told him how she had gotten herself into this mess…


	17. Chapter 17- Taste of City Life Part 2

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 17- A Taste of City Life-Part 2**

Korra sighed as she stared at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes since she had called her father. She hoped they wouldn't be much longer. She was bored and hungry. Standing, she spotted a bathroom down the hallway. Figuring she would take care of things before the flight back to the island, Korra entered. While she was finishing up, someone else entered. Exiting the stall, she washed her hands. Turning to get a paper towel, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized.

"You should be," the older girl stated. With that, she struck without warning. She managed to hit Korra in the face. Shoving her back, she crossed her arms in satisfaction.

Korra hissed in pain, but forced herself to ignore it for the time being. She caught herself so she didn't fall. Unfortunately, she hit her shoulder on the wall.

"It was an accident," Korra explained.

The girl continued to glare at her. As she advanced for another blow, Korra dodged her easily. Pulling water from the sink, Korra readied her defense. Backing up, Korra stood her ground. Letting her weapon fly, she ran for the door. Gaining the hallway, Korra ran for the exit. Bumping into someone familiar halfway there, she let him steady her.

"Korra, there you are! Are you okay?" her father's concerned voice met her ears.

"I will be," she assured him. "Let's just get out of here."

"Korra! What happened? " Tenzin stepped forward upon seeing her injuries.

"It's not a big deal," she stepped back. "I just wanna go home."

"You look like you've been fighting," Tenzin protested.

Korra turned to her father.

"Dad, please…can you heal me? I don't wanna worry Mom."

"Let's get you on Oogi and I'll see what I can do," he wrapped an arm around her.

Just then, Lin joined them.

"I see you found. Korra, what in Republic City happened?"

"I got beat up in the bathroom," she mumbled.

Lin glared.

"I'll take care of it," she assured her. Glancing at Tonraq, she added, "You have my word, Tonraq."

"Korra will be fine," he assured her. With that, he lead his daughter out of the station. Helping her onto Oogi, he drew water from his pouch. As gently as possible, he healed her jaw and cheek.

"Thanks," Korra replied. She sighed as most of the pain subsided.

"No thanks needed, princess," he kissed her forehead.

"Korra, what happened?" Tenzin questioned as he guided Oogi back towards air temple island.

"I bumped into an older girl and she wasn't too happy," she explained.

Tenzin sighed.

"I hear the girls who are imprisoned there are tough."

"I can confirm it, " Korra sighed. She frowned as her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" her father asked.

"I'm starving," Korra admitted.

Tonraq pointed down towards a diner.

"Let's go there before we go home," he suggested.

"Okay," Tenzin gave Oogi the command to land.

Getting off the byson, Tonraq extended a hand to his daughter.

Korra took it, despite feeling okay to dismount on her own. She winced as they walked through the door. She made a mental note to heal her shoulder before they got back. The three of them were seated fairly quickly for a busy Friday.

"You should stay away from greasy food for the next few days," her father advised.

Korra nodded. She ordered a seaweed salad and some seaweed noodles.

The three of them talked while they ate.

"Is Lin always like that?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"She's a difficult person to figure out," he answered.

"Why? When she was interrogating me, she was unnecessarily hostile," Korra frowned.

"She and I have a history together," Tenzin hedged.

Korra's eyes lit up.

"What kind of history?" she ventured.

"Korra…" her father warned.

Korra ignored him.

"It's complicated," Tenzin sighed.

"Come on. I'm old enough to take it," Korra insisted.

"Korra…" Tonraq's voice had taken on a tone Korra knew well.

"Okay," she sighed. Going back to her meal, she finished eating.

The flight back to the island was made in silence. Korra rested while the sounds of the sky and passing vehicles surrounded them.

"Princess, come on, we're there."

Korra's eyes opened. She didn't remember falling asleep. She let her father help her down. Once her feet hit the ground, she made her way towards the house. Entering, she ignored Ikki's excited squeals upon seeing her. Heading for the stairs, Korra went up to her room. She was halfway there when a familiar female voice called out to her.

"Korra, is that you?"

Korra sighed. She knew she couldn't ignore her mother.

"Yeah," she said with as much energy as she could muster.

"Did you have fun?" Senna met her in the hall.

"It was eventful," Korra hedged. Her shoulder chose that moment to sear.

"Honey, what happened to your lip?" Senna gasped.

Korra cursed herself inside. Why hadn't she let her father heal it?

"It's nothing, Mom. I can heal myself."

Senna shook her head.

"What happened?" she took Korra's hand and gently guided her towards their room. Once inside, she gestured for her to sit and Korra obeyed.

"I got beat up," she mumbled.

"By who?" her mother drew water from a vase as she spoke. Pressing it to her daughter's lip, she healed it.

"Some girl who thought someone bumping into her was a crime," Korra sighed. "Mom, I'm really tired. Is it okay if I lie down?"

"Of course. You can lie down right here."

Korra sighed, but knew there was no use arguing. Getting comfortable, she hissed as pain shot through her right shoulder. She tried to hide it from her mother, but she was faster.

"Little one, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Korra tried.

"Korra…"

Korra sighed.

"I hit my shoulder on the wall when she shoved me."

Senna frowned. Reaching out, she examined the injury. Drawing more water from a jug, she healed her daughter's bruise.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she inquired.

"Not anymore," Korra sighed with relief. "Dad healed my cheek and jaw. Mom, I promise, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve it," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"I know," Korra felt her eyes close, the comforting motion helping her relax. She heard her mother encouraging her to rest.

Just then, Tonraq joined them.

"Did Korra tell you what happened?" he asked.

Senna nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her go out there on her own."

"Senna, Korra's growing up. She needs to experience the world. She'll be fine. She can handle herself. We gave her the tools she needs. You need to have faith in her."

"I know. It's just hard," Senna blinked back tears.

"I agree," her husband pulled her in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he held her for the next few minutes. The family stayed like that for a little while.

Pulling away, Senna resumed stroking Korra's hair.

"Tenzin told me he wants to start Korra's airbending training tomorrow," Tonraq informed her.

"That'll make her happy. She's been wanting to start ever since she passed her firebending test four months ago."

Tonraq grinned. He knew Korra would master airbending just like she had mastered the other three elements. Little did the water tribe couple know what a hard road Korra was in for.


	18. Chapter 18-Unexpected Obstacles

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 18- Unexpected Obstacles**

Korra grinned as she walked into the meditation pavilion later that week. She had recovered fully from her Appendectomy. She was slowly starting to eat again. She had been drinking clear liquids for the past three days without throwing up. This seemed to put her parents at ease, along with Tenzin.

"Korra's here! Korra's here!" Ikki's excited voice announced her arrival.

Korra reached the seven-year-old's side and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Ikki," she greeted.

"Are you feeling better?" Jinora joined them.

"Much," Korra confirmed.

"We were worried about you," Ikki frowned up at her eldest sister.

"I'm okay now," Korra ruffled Ikki's pigtails just as Tenzin joined them.

"Korra, it's good to see you out and about. Are you ready to try airbending?"

"Am I ever?" Korra pumped her fist in the air.

"YAY! Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered.

Korra grinned. Glancing to her left, she spotted some funny looking posts a few feet away.

"What's that strange contraption?"

"This is an ancient tool that will help you learn the fundementals of airbending," Tenzin explained. He turned to Jinora. "Would you like to explain the exercise while Ikki demonstrates?"

Jinora nodded.

"The goal is to weave your way in and out of the gates without touching them. You have to do it while they're spinning."

"Exactly," Tenzin smiled at Jinora. Turning his attention back to Korra, he continued. "Ikki will show you."

Ikki ran forward, letting the air propel her trajectory. As she moved through the gates, she heard her father explaining to Korra what to do.

"See how Ikki lets the wind guide her? You need to be as free as the air around you."

"Be the leaf," Meelo interjected.

"I'll try," Korra took a deep breath.

"How was that, Daddy?" Ikki had joined them.

"Excellent, sweetheart. Now it's Korra's turn. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" With that, Korra ran for the gates the minute Jinora had set them spinning again. She did a pretty good job on the first two. As she went for the third, she started getting too confident. When the gate wouldn't let her pass, she tried using firebending to help her.

"Korra, you need to move with the wind!" Ikki called.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo shouted.

"Light on your feet!" Jinora coached.

"Dance like the wind!" Ikki called out again.

The harder Korra tried, the more she met resistance. Finally, she was thrown out of the gates. Landing hard, she grunted. Standing, she tried it again. After two more tries, she admitted defeat.

"I can't get this! Maybe I'm not cut out for airbending," she sighed.

"Yes you are!" Ikki encouraged.

"You can do this," Jinora chimed in.

"Hey! Maybe a game of airball would help Korra!" Meelo suggested.

"No airball right now, " his father interjected. He turned to Korra, "You just need to practice. These teachings will sink in over time."

Korra shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna go get some water melon juice," she turned and left the training area. She heard Ikki ask for some as well. Not bothering to see if her sister was following her, Korra made her way into the house. Entering the kitchen, she got herself a cup from the cabinet.

"How did your first training session go?" a soft, female voice inquired.

Jumping a mile, Korra almost dropped her glass of juice.

"Little one, I didn't mean to startle you. Come and join me," Her mother indicated the chair across from her.

Korra did so. Taking a sip of her juice, she sighed.

"I don't think I'm meant to be an airbender, Mom," she admitted.

"Korra, you'll get it. I know you. You're used to mastering things like that," Senna snapped her fingers. "Some things aren't so easy. It doesn't mean you won't eventually figure it out. I have faith in you. This is where the patience of a waterbender comes into play."

"I don't have any patience," Korra mumbled.

Senna actually laughed aloud.

"Honey, you have patience. You just need to learn how to apply it to airbending."

"How do you know?" she locked eyes with her mother.

Senna thought for a minute.

"How long did it take you to train Naga?" she finally asked.

"Four years," Korra replied.

"There you go. It took patience to train her. That's the same patience you need for airbending."

"If you say so," Korra sighed.

"I know so," Senna stood. Going around the table, she embraced her daughter. "Your father and I Love you so much. We're so proud of you."

"I love you guys too," Korra assured her. She relaxed the minute she felt her mother's arms wrap around her. Relishing in the safety and calm she felt, Korra grinned inwardly. The content was broken by Ikki calling her name.

"Korra! Daddy wants you to finish the lesson!"

Korra sighed.

"Go on, little one. We'll spend time together later. I told Pema I'd go get some stuff for dinner tonight."

"Be careful out there," Korra advised. She reluctantly pulled away from her mother.

"I will, sweetie. I love you," Senna kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Korra replied. With that, she finished her juice, put the cup in the sink and made her way back outside. Re-entering the training area, she found Jinora and Tenzin getting ready to meditate. Getting in position, Korra joined them. Once meditation was over, Tenzin tried to show Korra some airbending exercises. A half an hour into it, Korra threw up her hands.

"That's it! It's time to face facts. I'm no good at airbending!"

"Korra, you just need practice," Jinora assured her.

"What I Need is to take a walk," with that, Korra got up and walked off.

"Korra, wait! The lesson isn't over yet!" Tenzin called after her.

Korra ignored him. Going back into the house, she found her father reading a scroll in the living room.

"Hey, princess," he smiled when he saw her.

"Hi," Korra sat down beside him. "Did Mom leave yet?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," he replied.

"I was hoping I could go with her," she sighed.

"How's airbending going?" her father inquired.

Korra groaned.

"Don't ask. That's the last thing I wanna talk about."

Tonraq put down his scroll and turned his full attention to his daughter. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he spoke.

"Korra, I know you're frustrated. All the other elements came so easily to you. Airbending might just take some time."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. But every single time I Try it, nothing happens!"

Tonraq frowned.

"I know how you feel," he revealed.

Korra glanced over at him for the first time since they had started talking.

"You do? How?" she was truly interested.

"When I arrived in the south, I was severely injured. Your mother nursed me back to health and healed my wounds. We connected the minute I Opened my eyes and locked them with her cyan depths. Once I Recovered, your mother invited me to stay with her until I Found a place of my own. At first I Refused, not wanting to be an inconvenience. She assured me I wasn't, so I accepted her offer. One month quickly turned into three, then six. Before you know it, we had grown so close that the thought of living anywhere else was foreign to both of us. Anyway, sometimes I would meet her at work and we would walk home together. I would sometimes arrive early, which meant I often was able to watch her at work. Seeing your mother in her element, pardon the pun, is a truly wonderful sight to behold. She has a talent for healing."

"I know," Korra agreed.

"I became so enamored by her work, I decided I wanted to learn healing too. I went to Katara and asked her. She was all too willing to teach me. Senna tutored me on the side."

"So was it as easy as Mom makes it look?" Korra asked.

"Far from it, actually. I became frustrated almost right away. The physical side of waterbending was easy for me, but healing was a whole other art altogether. It took me six months before the techniques and skills Katara and your Mom taught me started sinking in."

"Six months!" Korra gasped.

"Give or take a month," her father admitted.

"Did you give up?" Korra inquired.

"I wanted to and I almost did. Then something happened that finally made the lessons click."

Korra was hooked now.

"You're Mom and I had been out on a date when we witnessed a snowmobile accident on our way home. A man and his nine-year-old daughter were injured. They needed medical attention, but Katara was helping someone else. It would be at least fifteen minutes before anyone could get there to transport them to the clinic. That meant your Mom and I were on our own. Your Mom was pretty calm. She assessed both patients and started an IV on the little girl so she could give her some pain medication. Your Mom spoke to her gently, assuring her and explaining everything she was doing along the way. This helped the little girl stay as calm as she could. This meant I was on my own with the girl's father. I felt like I was in the middle of a test I Hadn't studied for. I started to panic until something your mother kept saying finally clicked. She told me, "When you need it most, everything will fall into place." She was right. I managed to assess the man and treat most of his injuries. Katara praised both of us once they both were transported."

"Wow," Korra breathed.

"It wasn't easy, but I stuck with it. And I'm glad I did. It came in handy over the years."

"Did you ever have to heal Mom?" Korra asked.

"A few times. And those were the times my nerves really kicked in. I loved her so much, I didn't want to hurt her. She managed to calm me down and help me focus despite the pain she was in or how badly she was feeling at the time."

"Dad, that's incredible," Korra commented.

"I told you this story in hopes it would inspire you to keep going with your airbending. I know you can do it," her father kissed her forehead.

"But airbending isn't the same as healing," Kora argued.

"You never know when you'll need it," her father wisely stated. "Will you promise me you'll keep trying?"

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"I'll keep at it."

"That's my girl. Okay, why don't you get washed up? You can help me make dessert."

"Speaking of making food, I wonder where Mom is. She should have been back by now," Korra frowned.

"Maybe the ferry line coming back got long," her father mused. "Give her another twenty-minutes before you start jumping to conclusions."

Korra nodded. Even so, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. Her mother was in some type of trouble. And it was up to Korra to help her out of it. She knew her mother was capable of taking care of herself. She had seen her fight before, but this wasn't the South Pole. There were dangers in Republic City that they hadn't encountered before. Washing her hands, Korra gained the bottom of the stairs in seconds. Scribbling a note to her father, she left the house. Before making her way to the docks, Korra hung a left. Finding Tenzin in the training area, she cleared her throat.

He looked up. When he saw her standing there, he raised his eyebrows.

"I want to apologize for running out on the lesson. It was wrong. I was just so frustrated. The other elements came so easily to me…. I talked to my Dad. I'm gonna keep trying."

Tenzin smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll start fresh tomorrow morning," he nodded before turning and leaving Korra alone. Once Tenzin was gone, Korra headed for eubay. Reaching the docks, she dove into her natural element. She reached the other side in seconds. Climbing up, she firebent her clothes dry. Gathering her Barings, she glanced around. After taking stock of the situation, Korra decided to go in the direction of the marketplace. Gaining the busy street, Korra studied the people milling about. She didn't see her mother at any of the nearest stalls or venders. Where was she? Recognizing a favorite water tribe dessert, Korra went in that direction. Tapping her foot impatiently, she finally reached the counter.

"May I help you?" the woman behind it asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone who looks a lot like me. She has a braid down her back. She's wearing water tribe clothing. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, now that you mention it, she stopped by my stand a half an hour ago. She was really friendly."

"Did she introduce herself to you?" Korra asked.

The woman nodded.

"I think her name was Senna."

"That's her! Do you know where she went after she was done buying from you?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I don't."

Korra frowned.

"Thanks," she turned around. She was about to try another stall when a voice called out to her in a hushed tone.

"Past! Past! Avatar!"

Whirling around, Kora found herself face-to-face with a girl around Jinora's age. She had emerald eyes and brown hair. She looked like she was from the earth kingdom.

"Yeah?" Korra walked over to the child.

"I saw the person you're looking for. She gave me some food when she saw I was hungry," the girl explained.

Korra smiled inwardly. Her mother would do that in a heartbeat.

"Did you see where she went?" Korra asked.

"How much is the info worth to you?" the girl retorted.

Korra was about to argue when she saw the state of the girl's clothes. Reaching in to her pocket, she pulled out her change purse. Slipping five uones from it, she handed them to the child.

"Thanks!" the pre-teen got a good look at Korra, her eyes widening in realization. "You really are the Avatar, aren't you?"

"Yes. You can call me, Korra. The woman who helped you is my mother."

The girl frowned.

"My mother died when I was a baby. My Dad pretty much left me on my own."

"I'm sorry," Korra frowned. "Please, I really need to know where my Mom went."

The girl nodded.

"She went into a shop that had fabric in it. I watched her come out. She was heading for the docks when a truck came. Two guys in black clothes and masks jumped out and grabbed a few kids. Your Mom went to help them. She has some wicked waterbending moves! Man she can fight! A third guy came up from behind her and hit her with something, took her bending. Then they loaded all of them into the truck and drove off. That's all I know, I Promise!"

Korra's blood ran cold at the child's words. She felt like she was in a nightmare. All she wanted to do was wake up from it.

The pre-teen interrupted her thoughts.

"My name's Yani."

"Thanks for your help, Yani. I promise I'll do what I can for you. But right now, I need to rescue my Mom and the others. Did you see which way the truck went?"

Yani pointed to the left where a building lead into an alley.

Korra nodded and took off. It was time to rescue her mother. She just prayed she wasn't' getting in over her head. The thought of her mother having her bending taken, even temporarily chilled Korra to her very foundation. Rounding the corner, she darted into the alley. Spotting tire tracks, she thanked the spirits and followed them. She hoped she got there in time…


	19. Chapter 19-Family First

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 19- Family First**

Korra had been tracking the truck for a good three miles before it stopped. Glancing around at her new surroundings, she noticed it had stopped in another part of the shopping district. Making sure she wasn't spotted, Korra waited until the driver and his friend got out. Watching them go into a building, Korra followed them. She knew the truck wasn't going anywhere for the time being. She entered the maze of shops. Hearing yelling and protesting up ahead, Korra followed the sound.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" She shouted. Pulling water from a fountain, she formed it into a whip. Striking one of the masked figures in the head, she went in for a second attack. Sensing someone coming up from behind her, she let her weapon fly and whirled around. Striking out, she managed to knock the carly stick out of the guy's hand. Pinning him down, she narrowed her eyes in a fierce glare. "Where is she?"

"Wha-who? I'm just doing' my job. Please don't hurt me, Avatar! I don't want any trouble!"

"Then you'll tell me where my mother is!" Korra ordered.

"Your ma-mother?" he stammered.

Korra nodded.

"And if you don't wanna see how good my bending is when I get really mad, I suggest you tell me what I want to know, fast…" she dug her right heel into his side as she spoke, the glare becoming fiercer by the second.

"Was she wearin' a blue jacket?"

"Yes. Where did you take her?" as she spoke, Korra summoned a flame in her left hand. She brought it close enough to the man's face to make him sweat. She prayed she could control it given how worried and angry she was.

"Wa-we took her and some kids to a warehouse near the pro-bending arena! I didn't hurt her, I swear. I can't say the same for my boss though."

Korra nodded. She could tell this guy was telling the truth. Quelling her flame, she let him up.

"Thanks," she sincerely said. She had only gone a few feet when the man spoke again.

"Aman's having some rally tonight. He wants to show the city what he's capable of."

"Where is it?" Korra demanded, whirling back around.

"I can't tell you that. I can give you a map though," with that, he produced a piece of paper from his pocket. Handing it to her, he backed up.

"Thanks."

"I feel I should warn you, it's hard to get in. And if you get in, there's a good chance you won't get out with your bending in tact."

"Thanks for the warning," Korra dryly replied. With that, she left in the direction she had come. She was halfway to the exit of the shopping district when she heard someone hissing at her.

"Psst! Psst!"

Korra turned around to find a girl of around eight or nine-years-old standing there. She looked in need of a good meal and her clothes were old, but clean. She had sparkling blue eyes and was wearing a tattered water tribe jacket.

"Sweetie, I really wish I could help you, but I'm kind of in a hurry, " Korra informed her not unkindly.

"I can help you," the girl told her.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked. She didn't know what it was, but she felt a connection with this child.

"I overheard you talking to those punks," the girl glared at the horizon as the words left her mouth.

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"I know where you need to go to find your Mom."

"You do?" Korra grabbed onto the lifeline this little girl was offering her.

The girl nodded.

"You can trust me. I like to help out wherever I can. I only ask one thing in return."

"Okay," Korra uncertainly said, "what?"

"Dinner," she blushed as the words left her mouth. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," Korra reached out her hand and the girl shook it. "It's a deal. I'm Korra."

The girl's eyes widened.

"I've heard your name around here. But I Never thought I'd actually meet the Avatar," she frowned and glanced at the ground, "or that you'd even give me the time of day."

Korra knelt down to her level.

"Look at me," she gently commanded.

The girl did so after a minute.

"I help everyone. I believe everyone matters, including you."

"Really?" the girl didn't dare to believe it.

"Really. Now, come on. Let's get my Mom out of there," Korra stood. Extending her hand to the girl, she led the way towards the pro-bending arena. Getting closer, she felt the need to go to the bathroom. Figuring it wouldn't be too hard to find, she lead her new friend inside. After they both did their business, they left the stall as they found it. Exiting, they were almost home free when a male voice shouted behind them.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here!"

"Leave this to me," Korra whispered.

The girl nodded. She felt safe with Korra, even though she had only spent less than fifteen minutes with her.

Korra approached the man who was now glaring at them. Gently, she pulled the girl closer, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, sir. My little sister had to use the bathroom and it's a long ferry ride home. We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"The old bathroom excuse, huh?" the man huffed. "I've heard it too many times. You kids come in here and thinking' you can use stuff and steal food and spirits knows what else!" he reached out and tried to pull the girl from Korra's side. "Whatever you took, I want it back now!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Korra demanded. Gently, but quickly, she pushed the child in back of her. Pulling water from outside as she heard rain start, she readied another water whip.

The girl watched Korra, impressed by her skill and surprised she really wanted to protect her.

Before Korra could let her weapon fly, a newcomer joined them.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Korra whirled around, letting her water fall to the ground, only to come face-to-face with a teenager her own age. He had green eyes and brown hair.

"Don't worry, Toza, they're with me," the boy continued. With that, he pulled Korra forward by the hand. "Right this way ladies."

"Thanks," Korra hissed.

"No problem," The teenager flashed both of them a smile, "name's Bolin."

"Korra," Korra held out her hand. "Seriously, thanks for saving us back there."

"Don't mention it," Bolin shrugged. He turned to the little girl. "Is this your little sister?"

Korra shook her head. Even as she did so, she felt a tug on her heart. She wished it was true.

"No. We just met today. We're kind of on a mission. I was wondering if you're any good at reading maps."

"I could try. What's up?" Bolin lead them over to a bench.

Korra sat down. To her surprise, the little girl came over to her. She blushed as she asked, "Is it okay if I sit on your lap?"

Korra obliged her without a second thought. Wrapping an arm around her, she turned her attention to Bolin. Handing him the map, she waited to see if he could make heads or tails of it.

"Anything?" she asked.

"It looks like something big is going down in an abandoned building near the red monsoon hide outs."

"Great! Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" Korra stood, lifting the child into her arms as she did so. She expected her to squirm and demand to be put down, but the child snuggled into her hold.

"You're not taking her there, are you?" Bolin frowned.

"I have to. I need to protect her."

"Why would you go to an equalist rally?" Bolin frowned.

"Equalist rally? What are equalists?" Korra felt stupid for asking, but she had no clue what they were. Having grown up in the south, she hadn't ventured to the city many times in her life.

"They're Aman's followers. They believe he has the right idea," Bolin glared. "Let me help you rescue your Mom. I Know the area pretty well. I'm not involved with them, I promise. I just know my way around."

"I can't ask you to do that," Korra frowned.

"You didn't. I offered," Bolin pointed out.

Korra nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. But if it gets too dangerous, you need to promise me you'll get her out of there."

"Done," Bolin earnestly replied.

"Korra, I wanna help too!" the girl protested.

"I know, but I need to keep you safe," Korra gently explained. Setting her down, she took the child's hand once again.

The girl nodded, but frowned as they left the building.

"What's your name?" Korra asked.

The girl hesitated, but then decided to tell the truth.

"Kiana," she replied. "My friends call me, Ana."

"It's nice to meet you, Kiana," Korra smiled despite the situation. They walked in silence for the next ten minutes. Finally, ten minutes later, Bolin exclaimed, "There it is! That's the place!"

"Okay. Remember what you're job is. I'm gonna go in and get my Mom out," Korra let go of Kiana's hand.

"Korra, wait!" Kiana cried.

Turning around, Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Be careful," she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

Korra knelt down and hugged her back.

"I will, Ana. I promise. Bolin's gonna take good care of you. Listen to him, okay?"

Kiana nodded.

"Will I see you again?" Kiana frowned, glancing anxiously up at Korra.

"Maybe. After all, we have a dinner date," she grinned. Giving Kiana one more hug, she ruffled her hair, stood and left in the direction of the building. Knocking, she took a deep breath. She just prayed she wasn't getting in over her head.

******

Meanwhile, back on air temple island, Tonraq was pacing back and forth in the living room. Clutching Korra's note, he sighed.

"I can have Oogie ready in five minutes," Tenzin offered. "We can go after them both."

"No," Tonraq glanced up at his friend, "I trust Korra. She might be a little impulsive, but her heart is in the right place. We taught her to always put family first. She's doing that. I just wish she would choose other ways to put it in to practice," he laughed bitterly.

Tenzin nodded in agreement.

Just then, they were joined by Ikki. She went straight over to her uncle. Giving him a hug, she received one in return.

"Uncle Tonraq, does Korra always do things like this?"

Tonraq sighed.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. But I have faith in her. She'll be okay. She'll bring her mother home safely. And once she does, Korra will get a lecture from me."

Ikki giggled, despite the situation. In her opinion, Korra needed one for worrying them.

******

"Do you have an invitation?" the man who had opened the door asked.

"Uh…um…I must have lost it," Korra frowned.

"No invitation, no entry. This is a private event," he went to shut the door in her face when Korra got a brainstorm. Pulling the map out of her pocket, she held it out.

"Do you mean this?"

The man opened the door halfway and took the paper from her. After staring at it for a minute or so, he nodded.

"Welcome, my equalist sister."

Korra nodded. Entering the building, she followed the man down a hall. For an abandoned place, it was lit pretty well.

"Are there any bathrooms in here?" Korra asked.

"Down that hallway," the man pointed to the right.

"Thanks," Korra went in the direction he indicated. As she continued down the hall, she thought she heard him say something, but couldn't catch it. Entering the bathroom, Korra got the feeling she was being watched. Whirling around, she looked in both directions. Nobody was there. Chalking it up to nerves, she got a drink of water at the sink. Deciding to go just in case this rally lasted a few hours, she entered a stall. Exiting, she left the room. Halfway down, she got the same feeling as before. Glancing around, she didn't find anyone there. Entering the main hallway, Korra joined the large group of people. They all were talking excitedly about the rally. She tried to smile, acting like she was happy as well. Secretly, she just wanted to find her mother and get out of there as quickly as possible. She felt someone hand her something. Taking it, Korra glanced down. Seeing it was some type of program, she skimmed through it. As her eyes landed on the word demonstration, she gasped. Even though she didn't know what kind it was, she knew she had to stop it.

"Excuse me?" she asked a woman standing beside her.

"Yes?" the woman smiled at her warmly.

"Do you know anything about this demonstration?"

The woman nodded.

"Aman is going to show us his power," she replied. "I can't wait! Finally, the benders of this city will get what they deserve."

Korra tried not to look as shocked as she felt. She definitely had to put a stop to this. Thinking on her feet, she blurted out, "I have to go freshen up before the rally starts!" with that, she took off. Running down the same hallway she had found the bathroom in, she entered a second corridor. Again, she felt like she was being watched. Whirling around, she found she was alone. Spotting a door, she went for it. The sudden sound of loudspeaker static temporarily stopped her.

"Hello, my equalist brothers and sisters. The rally will begin in fifteen minutes," a clear, low, male voice spoke.

The sound made Korra's blood run cold. Fear like she hadn't felt in a long time coursed through her body. Trying to shake it off, she decided to see what this rally was all about. Retracing her steps, she re entered the main room. As she did so, someone shouted, "There she is! It's the Avatar!"

Not stopping to think, Korra let flames irrupt from her hands. Throwing them at the wall, she stomped her foot on the ground. Pulling water from a pipe on the floor, she threw a water whip at the nearest equalist. Feeling something hit her in the back, she struggled to stay upright as a rough pair of hands shoved her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" she demanded. Falling to her knees, she suddenly felt lightheaded. Fighting through it, she tried to stand without any success. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched came over her again, much stronger than before. She didn't have time to figure it out because right at that moment, she was grabbed by another pair of hands. Whoever it was, pulled her away from the commotion.

"Hey! Let go of me! Let me go!" she shouted. Even as she struggled against the person who had her, she realized the touch felt different. It was familiar, even safe. Before she could figure out what was going on, everything went black...


	20. Chapter 20-Fear Strikes at Home

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 20- Fear Strikes at Home**

Groaning, Korra's eyes opened slowly. Feeling someone's hand running through her hair, she jerked away, not sure what was going on.

"Little one, you're okay. It's me," a soft, female voice assured her.

"Mom…you grabbed me back there. It was you I Felt watching me before I was attacked…" Korra groggily stated as she got her Barings.

"Yes," her mother replied. "I know how we can get out of here."

"Not yet," Korra pushed herself up on her knees. Feeling nauseous, she groaned.

"You need to rest for now," her mother gently helped her lie back down.

"There isn't time," Korra insisted, even as she felt bile rise in her throat. Stubbornly, she swallowed it back. "We need to get out of here and help those people. Not to mention before that maniac tries to take our bending," as she spoke, she summoned a flame in an effort to warm up. Or at least, she tried to. When none came, her eyes widened. "I can't bend! Why can't I bend? What's going on!"

"Sweetie, calm down. It's temporary. It only lasts an hour," her mother assured her. "I know because they did the same thing to me before they brought me here."

Korra growled in frustration.

"When I get my hands on them…" she glared at the door.

"You were out for at least forty-five minutes," her mother informed her.

"We don't have time to wait. We need to help those people now!" Korra tried to stand for a second time. But again she was overcome by nausea. She fell on all fours and heaved. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and heard her soothing assurances as she emptied her stomach.

"That's it, Sweetie, it's okay. You'll feel better when you're done."

Once her stomach calmed, Korra took slow sips from a water bottle her mother offered her.

"I want to know why you put yourself in danger," her mother lovingly demanded.

Korra shrugged as though it was obvious.

"Korra…" her mother said expectantly. She gently lifted her chin so they were locking eyes. "I want an answer."

"I knew you were in trouble. I Had to do something. You and Dad always taught me family first," the almost seventeen-year-old answered.

Senna sighed.

"I'm proud of you for putting what we taught you into practice. I just wish you hadn't put yourself at risk like this."

"You and Dad are worth the risk," Korra assured her. She forced herself to rest for the next ten minutes. Slowly, she stood. Feeling residual nausea, she swallowed it down. It was time to stop Aman and hopefully get out in one piece.

"Little one, wait," Senna stood also. Resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she locked eyes with her.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. You know me. I can fight even without my bending. They're gonna be sorry they messed with me," she vowed.

"I love you," her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're safe," Korra pulled away a minute later. Before she left, she instructed, "I want you to get out of here. My friend, Bolin is waiting outside. Wait with him."

"What if you need help, " her mother protested.

"I'll be able to concentrate better if I Know you're out of danger. Mom, please…" Korra pleaded.

"Okay. I'll meet you out there," Senna followed her daughter out of their hiding place. Once they gained the hallways, Korra went to the left while her mother went to the right. Korra waited to make sure her mother got out safely. Once she was out of sight, the Avatar headed back towards the rally. Hearing Aman giving some type of speech close by, she kept going. Finding herself in the same room as before, she tried to blend in.

"As I was saying, let's get on with the demonstration, shall we?" Aman smiled through his mask. Walking over to the man kneeling on the floor, he motioned for him to stand. A small duel followed.

Despite her growing fear, Korra couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. She gasped as Aman touched the man's forehead. A light passed between them. When it disappeared, Aman told the man to bend. He tried, but found he couldn't.

"This man has been equalized!" Aman addressed the crowd once more.

Korra felt her heart skip a beat. It couldn't be true. Maybe it was a trick of the light. Maybe she was still feeling the effects of the chi block. But as she watched the man struggle to earthbend, she had to face the truth. Aman had just taken someone's bending away. Feeling unsteady on her feet, Korra turned around and made her way towards the exit. She could hear people shouting her title, some even made an attempt to grab her. Even so, she just kept going. By some miracle, she made it out of the building. Spotting her mother, Bolin and Kiana waiting for her over by another building, she walked over to them.

"Korra?" her mother's voice was full of concern. "What happened?"

Korra shook her head. She let her mother guide her towards an unspecified car on the corner. Sliding into the back, she just stared out of the window as Bolin started the vehicle.

"Little one?" her mother tried again.

"Yeah?" Korra answered emotionlessly.

"What happened?" her mother repeated.

"Were you able to save the people at the meeting?" Bolin asked.

"No," Korra softly replied, matching her mother's tone exactly. She blinked hard as sudden tears welled. She had to swallow hard as they hit a speed bump. Fear seemed to claw her from the inside and digging in deeply. "They didn't need saving."

"What do you mean?" Bolin protested.

Korra glared at him.

"Bolin, give Korra some time, " Senna interjected.

Korra silently thanked her mother.

"Kiana's gonna stay with me for a while," Bolin informed Korra.

"That's good," Korra distractedly replied. The rest of the ride was a complete blur to her. She remembered hugging Kiana good-bye and her mother thanking Bolin. She remembered getting on the ferry with her mother for the ride back to the island. She vaguely remembered almost throwing up on the boat. She couldn't get the image of that man's bending being taken away out of her mind. The sound of her mother's voice brought Korra out of her thoughts.

"Little one, we're here," she softly informed her.

Korra nodded absently. She allowed her mother to guide her off of the ship's dock.

"Korra! Senna! Thank the spirits you're both okay!" a familiar male voice exclaimed.

Korra was soon enveloped in her father's arms. She let him hug her, wrapping her arms around his neck automatically.

"Princess, I'm so proud of you. You found your mother and brought her home safely," her father whispered so only she could hear him.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

Tonraq frowned. Pulling away slightly, he got a good look at his daughter.

"Korra, what happened? You two didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No," Korra replied truthfully. Gently pulling away, she tried to steady her voice. "Dad, I'm really tired. I just wanna go to bed."

"Okay," Tonraq nodded. Even as he watched Korra hug her mother good-night and head for her room, he had a feeling something was very wrong. Once Korra was out of sight, Tonraq turned his attention to his wife. Wrapping her in a hug, he kissed the top of her head. Their lips met in a romantic kiss a minute later. "Oh, Senna, I was so worried! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," she returned his hug. "Thanks to Korra."

Tonraq nodded. He pulled away a minute later. Taking Senna's hand, he led her upstairs to their room. Closing the door, he let go and embraced her a second time.

"I'm worried about Korra," Senna revealed.

"What happened?" her husband inquired. "Korra seemed more than tired."

Senna nodded.

"I'm not sure. We need to watch her. She's hiding something. Something happened that she's not telling us. She needs to talk about it. That's the only way she's going to get better."

"I agree. But you know how stubborn Korra is," Tonraq reminded her.

Senna sighed.

"I do," she got ready for bed as she spoke. It had been a long day. Climbing in, she nestled against Tonraq. Closing her eyes, she opened them again a minute later. Sitting up, she stood. "I'll be back," with that, she left the room. Stopping in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Before going back to bed, she decided to check on Korra.

*****

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Tenzin asked. He was sitting in a chair near Korra's bed while she paced back and forth.

"I'm positive. Aman took this guy's earthbending away."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"No way! I don't want to stress them out,. I can handle this myself. It's my job as the Avatar to stop maniacs like this," Korra balled her hands into fists.

"Korra, you're not in this alone. I'll help in any way I can. But I think you need to talk to your parents. They're worried about you," Tenzin gently insisted.

"I'm fine," Korra said, a little too quickly for her mentor's liking.

Tenzin raised his eyebrows.

"I'm okay," Korra said, even as she started to shake.

"I'm here if you need or want to talk," Tenzin assured her.

"Thanks," Korra softly replied. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"You deserve it after the day you've had. Sweet dreams, Korra," Tenzin stood and left the room.

Korra had just gotten comfortable when someone else entered.

"Little one, are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. She blinked hard as tears threatened to fall.

"I just wanted to say good-night. Thank you for helping me. I love you," Senna sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, she ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"I love you too," Korra mumbled.

Senna frowned when she realized her daughter was shaking.

"Sweetheart, what scared you?"

"I'm not scared!" Korra snapped. She regretted it instantly. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"I'm gonna stay with you until you fall asleep," her mother declared.

"You don't have to do that," Korra tried.

"I want to," her mother told her. "I'm worried about you, so is your father. If you need to talk, we're here for you."

"I know. I'm fine," Korra closed her eyes as exhaustion found her.

"No, you're not," her mother softly countered. With that, she watched over Korra as her daughter fell into a fitful sleep. She just prayed Korra would let her in before things got out of hand…


	21. Chapter 21-When Darkness Comes Calling

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 21- When Darkness Comes Calling Part 1**

Korra shot up in bed later that night, shaking and in tears. Catching her breath, she tried to calm herself down. Her cyan eyes darted around as though looking for a threat. Letting out a scream, she forced herself to breathe when she realized Naga was the one touching her.

"It's okay, girl. I…I'm okay," she tried to assure her best friend.

Naga whined and nuzzled her mistress.

Korra sighed as more tears fell. Realizing she wasn't going to get back to sleep, she got out of bed. Steadying herself, she left the room. Heading down the hallway, she stood outside of her parents' bedroom. She hadn't gone to them for something like this since she was six-years-old. It was then that the realization hit her. She hadn't been able to go to them for anything like this because she had been living in the stupid compound. Growling underneath of her breath, she squeezed her eyes shut as more tears flowed. As quietly as she opened the door. She was about to go to the left side of the bed when something stopped her. Heading to the right instead, she gently nudged her father's shoulder.

"Dad? Dad. Dad…" Korra tried not to sound as frantic as she felt.

Tonraq's cobalt eyes opened a minute later. Recognizing the touch, he glanced to the right.

"Korra? What's wrong?" he sat up instantly when he saw the expression on the sixteen-year-old's face.

The explanation got caught in Korra's throat. She stared at the floor in shame as a blush crept up her neck.

Tonraq reached out and gently lifted her chin so they were locking eyes.

"Princess, talk to me. What's going on?" he patiently inquired.

Korra blinked hard against a new set of tears. Why couldn't she just admit she needed him?

"Ta…Tonraq?" Senna rolled over as her cyan eyes opened.

"Honey, ti's okay. Go back to sleep. I have her," he assured her.

Senna tried to sit up, but her husband gnetlypushed her back down.

"It's okay, go on. I've got this."

Senna did so a minute later.

Turning his attention back to Korra, Tonraq stood.

"Come on," resting a hand on her shoulder, he guided her out of the room. Leading the way downstairs, they entered the kitchen. Making her a cup of tea, he sat down at the table.

After a minute, Korra did the same.

"I want you to know you can talk to me any time about anything," he reminded her.

"I know, " Korra softly replied.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked.

Korra nodded. She inwardly cursed herself for admitting weakness.

"We all have them," her father assured her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Korra shook her head.

"It might help you," her father encouraged.

"Dad, I…I can't…" she softly confessed, matching her mother's tone.

"Okay," her father held up his hands. He got an idea just then. "What do you say we go to a pro-bending match tomorrow night after dinner."

Korra's eyes lit up a little at the offer.

"Are you serious?" she searched his face for any signs of humor.

Tonraq nodded.

"Mom won't go for it," she sighed.

"Then we'll go just you and me. We haven't hung out in a while," Tonraq reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Okay," Korra agreed. She picked up her cup with her free hand. Sipping at the liquid, she felt it warming her from the inside out.

"Come with me," her father stood up.

Putting her almost empty cup down, Korra did the same. She let her father lead her out of the house. They walked for a few minutes until stopping. Getting a good look at eubay, Korra blinked hard.

"I miss home," she admitted.

"I do too," her father pulled her close. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face in her father's chest. She breathed in the familiar scent of her home. Taking deep breaths, she willed herself not to start crying.

"I hated myself for letting the white lotus take you from us," her father suddenly revealed.

Korra held her breath. She had never heard her father talk about the compound like this before.

"Your mother and I had frequent arguments after you left. She blamed me for suggesting the compound after the kidnapping attempt. The truth was, I blamed myself."

"Dad…it wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect me," Korra comforted.

"I know, princess. But I also felt like I abandoned you."

Korra blinked so hard, her eyes hurt. Her father couldn't know that she felt the same way. Faking a yawn, she prayed it worked.

"I hope you know your mother and I never wanted to give you up. We love you so much. It broke our hearts to have the compound built," her father revealed.

"I know," Korra whispered. "I'm getting tired."

Tonraq nodded.

"Let's get back inside before your mother comes looking for us," he hugged Korra before pulling away.

Once they were back inside, Korra bade her father good night. Returning to her room, she fell onto her covers. It wasn't until she was sure her father had gone back to his room, did Korra let the tears fall. And for the first time since she was twelve, she cried herself to sleep.

******Korra's nightmare****

Korra shot up in a cool sweat. Glancing around, she was about to lie back down when a shadow fell across her window. Moving to the edge of the bed, she readied a fire attack. At the same second she stood, a chi blocker jumped into the room, shattering the half open window. Springing to her feet, Korra threw her flame. She was so busy trying to fend off the first chi blocker, she didn't see the second one come up from behind her. Feeling something hard hit her in the back, she was once again brought to her knees. Struggling to get up, she heard a voice address her from the shadows. A low, menacing Voice that chilled her blood and made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to enjoy equalizing you."

Backing up, Korra's eyes widened as Aman advanced on her. She tried to block his attempt, but she couldn't move.

"Tell me, after I take your bending, who will Republic City look to then? You will be nothing…" with that, he reached out towards her face…

**

Korra let out a scream of terror, bolting upright in bed. Feeling wetness on her cheeks, she swiped at her eyes. Despite her efforts, more tears flowed down her cheeks. The sound of footsteps approaching her door made Korra stiffen. Pulling water from a cup on her nightstand, she formed a whip in her shaking left hand.

"Korra? Little one, what happened?" a soft, female voice inquired.

Korra let her whip fall to the floor as her mother's profile came into view. She shook her head as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"It was na-nothing. Just a stupid nightmare," Korra confessed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her mother ran a hand through her hair as she spoke.

"No," Korra softly answered. Despite her willingness to remain calm, tears welled, spilling over her cheeks like a rainstorm.

"Shh, sweetie, you're safe. I have you…" her mother comforted.

Korra nodded as a sob escaped her lips. This was the safest she had felt since the rally. Still, she couldn't bring herself to confide in her mother just how terrified she was.

"Senna?"

Senna glanced up to find her husband standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" Tonraq entered the room.

Senna shook her head.

"Korra had another nightmare. It was bad. She's shaking," she informed him.

Tonraq sighed. He did a once over of the room to make sure things were normal. Sitting down next to Korra, he rested a hand on her right shoulder. Frowning, he felt what Senna was talking about.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" Senna gently instructed their daughter.

Korra tried, but it was hard.

"That's my girl…again?"

Korra obeyed as best she could.

Senna glanced over at Tonraq.

"Honey, can you get me the purple bag in our dresser, please?"

"Okay," Tonraq left and returned with the requested item. Handing it to his wife, he resumed his earlier position.

"Little one, I'm gonna give you to Daddy. I need to give you something to help you calm down. It's mild," Senna assured her.

"Okay," Korra mumbled. She snuggled into her father's hold the second he wrapped his arms around her. Even though she felt safe, she tried valiantly to stop crying.

"Princess, it's okay," her father soothed, "we're both here for you."

"I'm too old for you to help me through nightmares anymore," Korra protested.

"You're never too old," her mother contradicted her. "I'm gonna put the medicine in your left shoulder. 1, 2, 3…"

Korra hissed at the pinch, but relaxed just as quickly.

"Don't fight it, little one," her mother gently reminded her.

"Uh-huh," Korra buried her face in her father's chest while closing her eyes.

"We love you, sweetheart," Tonraq kissed her head.

"Love you…" Korra's voice trailed off as the sedative started taking affect.

"We need to get her to talk about what's scaring her," Senna softly said as she sat next to Korra on her left.

"I agree. I tried talking to her earlier tonight. She came to get me because she had a nightmare. I offered to listen, but she wouldn't talk about it. We went out and sat on the dock for a little bit," he told her.

Senna nodded. She sighed. Resting a hand on Korra's right shoulder, she spoke.

"We love you, little one. Please, talk to us soon. We just want to help you."

"She knows, Senna," Tonraq assured his wife. "She's just stubborn."

Senna laughed through a few stray tears.

"You're right about that," she agreed. As she sat there, watching over their daughter, something told her this "nightmare" was far from over…


	22. Chapter 22-When Darkness Comes Part 2

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in this chapter. It belongs to Brike.**

" **Family Sacrifice"  
**

**Chapter 22- When Darkness Comes**

Korra slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up, she glanced around her room. When she found she was alone except for Naga, she sighed with relief. She still felt extremely tired, but she forced herself to push through it. It was imperative that she act normal around her family. She knew her mother would see right through her act, but she took comfort in the fact that her siblings wouldn't notice. And hopefully, Tenzin would b too preoccupied with city problems to figure it out. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stood. Getting ready, she talked to Naga. After she was dressed and had washed up, she brushed her hair. She was about to put it in her signature wolf tails, but then got a better idea. Smiling to herself, Korra grabbed some blue fabric, along with a few water tribe beads. Leaving the room, the teenager went in search of her mother. Going downstairs, she found her in the living room, reading a story to Ikki. Korra smiled while watching the sweet scene. She remembered when she was little and her mother would read to her. Even though she hadn't spend much time with her parents past the age of six or so, she still had good memories to hold onto.

"Mom?" she said once her mother had reached the last page.

"Hey, little one. How do you feel?" Senna glanced up and locked eyes with her daughter.

"Tired," Korra admitted. She mentally slapped herself for telling the truth.

"I'm not surprised. You had a hard night last night according to Daddy. Why don't you go back to sleep for another hour or two? You need it."

"I'm okay," Korra assured her. "I was wondering if you could…I mean if you wouldn't mind…never mind…" Korra looked away as her face grew hot in embarrassment.

"Korra, what is it?" Senna beckoned her daughter forward.

Ikki slid off her aunt's lap and left to go find Jinora.

Korra sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"Iwaswonderingyouwouldmyahir," Korra mumbled.

"Excuse me?" her mother raised her eyebrows. "Care to try that again my little one? Preferably in English."

Korra let a small smile cross her lips at the confused look on her mother's face.

"I said…would you mind braiding my hair?"

"Of course not. Sit in front of me," her mother smiled at Korra's request. It had been years since she had done her daughter's hair.

Korra did so. She relaxed as her mother worked her hands through her long, chestnut brown locks. Closing her eyes in contentment, she almost fell asleep. The sound of her mother addressing her jerked the teen from her half asleep state.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Huh? No," Korra replied.

Senna smiled, even though Korra couldn't see.

"You use d to fall asleep when you were little whenever I would run my hands through your hair. I remember one time when you were five. Your Dad was trying to do your hair for a dinner at Katara's. You liked him to do it ever since you were three or so. Anyway, he couldn't get a knot out of it. He tried, but he didn't want to hurt you, so he asked me to do it. I sat you in my lap and talked to you while I worked my fingers through your hair. Ten minutes into my task, you fell asleep. The only problem was, I had to wake you up forty-five minutes later to get you dressed for the dinner. Let's just say you were NOT happy. Little did we know it was more than you being tired. You ended up coming down with a nasty stomach virus later that night."

"I'll bet I didn't wanna rest," Korra laughed a little.

"Well that's how I Knew you felt sick. You went right to sleep after we got home from dinner without a fight," her mother informed her. "There you go."

Korra grinned.

"Thanks, Mom," she stood, turned around and hugged her mother.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie. It's my pleasure. So what are your plans for the day?"

Korra shrugged.

"I wanted to go into the city for a few hours. I promise I'll be careful," she assured her mother.

"I know you will," her mother hugged her again. "So what did you and your father talk about last night?"

"Nothing much," Korra hedged.

Senna nodded.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's your choice," she assured her.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," Korra went towards the kitchen. Entering, she found Ikki finishing up a bowl of cereal, while Pema worked on a meal for that evening.

Ikki gasped when she saw Korra's hair.

"Wow! Korra, you look pretty!"

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks. I think."

Ikki giggled.

"Who did it?"

"My Mom," Korra replied. She accepted the plate of eggs and turkey bacon Pema set in front of her.

"Do you wanna play air ball with us?" Ikki asked.

"Maybe later. I'm going into the city again," Korra informed her little sister.

"Can I go with you? Please, Korra, please? I wanna go too!" Ikki practically bounced out of her chair in excitement.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Korra hedged.

Ikki frowned.

"I'll be good," Ikki vowed.

Korra turned to Pema.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you if you wouldn't mind watching Ikki for an hour or so. Meelo has a doctor's appointment and Jinora is spending the day with Tenzin."

Korra was cornered. She was about to suggest that her mother could do it, but one look at Ikki's eager face and she gave in.

"Sure. Okay."

"Thanks, sweetie. I really appreciate it," Pema hugged her from behind.

"Yes! YES!" Ikki cheered.

Pema turned to her middle child.

"Ikki, listen to Korra," she kissed her forehead.

"I will, Mommy," Ikki promised.

Korra took a deep breath. Now she had to put on a good act. Even though Ikki was only six and a half, she was very perceptive.

"Let me go brush my teeth and then we can get going," Korra stood and put her dish in the sink.

"Okay!" Ikki cheered.

Korra smiled a little. She had to admit, it would be fun spending time with Ikki. She hadn't spent much time with her siblings since she and her parents had come to the island. Making sure she had her purse with her, Korra went back downstairs. She was halfway down when she heard someone call out to her.

"Princess, wait!"

Korra whirled around to find her father standing at the top of the stairs. Going back, she met him on the second stair.

"What's up?" she asked.

Tonraq pulled her in for a hug.

"Be careful," he advised. "I also wanted to make sure you were okay after last night."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that! I'm fine. I just had a bad night. It's not a big deal," Korra sighed. Frowning at the hurt that flashed across her father's face, she apologized. "Dad, I'm sorry. I Know you and Mom worry because you love me. I'm just not used to being scared."

"I know, sweetie. We're both here if you need to talk. It's best to talk about what's scaring you. That way, you can work towards overcoming it."

Korra nodded. She hugged her father again, hoping he felt her remorse in her actions.

Tonraq kissed her forehead. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some money. Handing it to her, he refused her attempt to give it back to him.

"Go have fun with Bolin. You deserve it."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

Tonraq nodded.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," she hugged him one more time.

"I love you too," he ruffled her bangs. "Did Mom do your hair?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. She turned and went down to meet Ikki.

"Mommy gave me some money to spend!" Ikki informed her sister.

"Cool! We can have lunch out if you like, " Korra offered.

"Really?" Ikki's eyes lit up.

"Why not?" Korra grinned. Turning towards the kitchen, she called out, "We're leaving!"

"Have fun!" her mother called back. "I love you, little one!"

"We will!" Ikki called back.

"I love you too, Mom!" Korra called back. With that, she led the way out of the house. They boarded a ferry ten minutes later. Before getting on, Ikki got a fruit drink as did Korra. During the ride, the two sisters talked about this and that.

"I see it! We're almost there!" Ikki announced, pointing excitedly towards the city pier.

Korra grinned a little too. Maybe this would be fun after all. And as she started thinking of this as just a day out with someone she loved, she stopped thinking of it like a job.

"Come on," she took Ikki's hand and led her off the dock. The minute they entered the shopping district, sights and sounds assaulted their senses. Korra had to force herself to relax as they went deeper into the labyrinth of shops.

"Can we go in there, Korra? Please?" Ikki pointed to a toy store.

"Sure! You can get one thing," she told her.

Ikki nodded.

Entering the store, she pulled Korra over to a bin of plush animals. She looked through it for a few minutes before moving on.

"I loved this game as a kid!" Korra declared. She pulled a game that resembled Janga off of a shelf.

"Could we get it? Then you can teach me and Jinora and Meelo? Please?" Ikki's eyes widened in excitement.

Korra glanced at the price.

"Okay. It's not that expensive," Korra put the game under her arm. Secretly, she was excited to play it again.

"Aw, look!" Ikki ran over to a shelf with small plush animals on it. There were tiger wolves, snow leopards, leopard seals, polar bear dogs and even sky bison.

"They're cute," Korra commented.

Ikki reached up to the second shelf. Gently, she picked up a cat deer.

"I want this one," she announced.

"Are you sure?" Korra frowned as she got a closer look. "One of her antlers is ripped."

Ikki nodded.

"She's all alone. I think Mommy can fix her."

Korra grinned. Ikki was a sweetheart. They paid for their purchases and headed out of the store five minutes later. They were just about to walk around some more when Korra got a brainstorm.

"I forgot something," she told Ikki. With that, she led the six-year-old back into the toy store. Going back to the plush animals, she picked out a snow leopard. Taking it up to the counter, she paid for her.

"Who's that for?" Ikki asked.

"A new friend," Korra replied. With that, she took the bag the clerk handed her. Thanking her, she exited the store with Ikki following close behind.


	23. Chapter 23-Fears in the City

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong ot Brike. I onlyo wn the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 23- Fears in the City

Leaving the toy store a second time, they walked around a little more. Entering a water tribe shop, Korra browsed for ten minutes. She explained what the various weapons were used for as well as some of the fabrics and prints. Spotting a snack aisle, she went for it. Grabbing one of her favorite nut mixes, Korra turned to Ikki.

"Do you want anything to snack on?" she offered.

Ikki looked through the choices before shaking her head.

"No thanks. I want a pretzel."

"Okay. We'll see what we can find after lunch," Korra looked around some more. She ended up buying a set of water tribe hair beads for her mother. She knew she was running out. She was about to pay for her purchases when Ikki stopped.

"Huh! Look at this pretty bracelet!" she pulled Korra over to a counter with jewelry on it.

Korra looked where Ikki was indicating. She gasped. The bracelet was beautiful! It was silver with different shades of blue stars and waves engraved on it. It also had a central moon. Picking the bracelet up, Korra held it in her hands. Turning it over, she gasped. It looked like the stars and waves were moving!

Ikki voiced Korra's thoughts aloud.

"This would look pretty on Aunt Senna!"

"You're right," Korra breathed, "it would. Excuse me, ma'am?"

A woman walked over to them.

"May I Help you ladies? Oh my…Avatar Korra! It's a pleasure to see you here," she bowed.

"Thanks. You don't have to bow," Korra assured her. "How much is this bracelet?"

The woman took a look at it.

"You have good taste," she commented.

"My sister was the one to find it," Korra patted Ikki's shoulder.

The woman smiled down at the little girl.

"Well, to answer your question, the bracelet is fifty yuans."

Ikki whistled.

"Wow! That's a lot!"

The woman nodded.

"Is there a way I could work for it?" Korra asked, "I don't have that much on me right now."

The woman shook her head.

"You don't have to do that, Avatar Korra. I'll cut the price in half for you."

"That's not necessary. I just wanna be treated like anyone else. I don't mind working for it. My Mom's birthday is coming up. I want to buy it for her."

The woman nodded.

"If you're sure. I can use someone to help me put stock away. How does ten yuans sound?"

"Great!" Korra grinned. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. My name is Keita."

"It's nice to meet you, Keita. My name is Korra. This is my little sister, Ikki."

"Hi!" Ikki grinned.

Keita laughed.

"Well, are you two ready to pay for your purchases?"

"Yup," Korra replied. She set her snack and beads down on the counter. Saying good-bye to Keita, Korra and Ikki went towards the exit. Stopping, Korra turned back. "What time do you need me to start?"

Keita thought for a minute.

"Let's say this Monday? Maybe ten to four?"

"Okay!" with that, Korra and Ikki left the store. Finding a café to eat at, Korra and Ikki were seated fairly quickly.

"Ikki, this is really important. You CANNOT tell my parents what I'm doing. I want it to be a surprise," Korra stressed. "Promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise," Ikki locked eyes with her sister.

"Thank you, " Korra sighed with relief. She just prayed Ikki would be able to keep that promise. They ate and talked, just enjoying the nice weather and each other's company. Once lunch was over, Korra asked their waitress where they could buy a soft pretzel.

"There's a place two doors down that sells them," she answered.

"Thanks!" Korra left her a tip, stood and lead the way back into the marketplace. After getting two pretzels, the two sisters walked around some more, enjoying their snack. Korra was just throwing her napkin away when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Korra! Korra!"

Whirling around, Korra was almost knocked off her feet as a young girl wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey, Ana! What's up? Where's Bolin?" she ruffled the child's hair.

"I'm right here," Bolin joined them. "What are you doing here? I'd thought you would have had enough of the city after our little adventure yesterday."

Korra shook her head.

"I'm here with Ikki. Pema asked me to watch her for a few hours. I thought we'd come out here and explore."

Bolin laughed.

"Same here. Kiana was getting cabin fever."

Korra laughed.

"I have something for you," she turned to Kiana.

"What is it?" Kiana's eyes widened.

Fishing in her bag, Korra pulled out the plush snow leopard.

Kiana hugged her to her chest.

"Thanks! I can really keep her?" she frowned.

Korra's heart broke.

"You sure can. She's yours," she hugged the little girl and Kiana returned it.

It was then that a question came to Korra.

"Hey, Bolin, do you know when the pro-bending match is tonight?"

Bolin's eyes lit up.

"Around eight. I better know when it is since I'm playing in it, along with my brother."

"You're what!" it was Korra's turn to be surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yup! Mako and I are part of a team."

"That's..that's so cool! My Dad and I are gonna come and watch the match tonight."

"Awesome! What about your Mom? Is she okay from…you know…" Bolin raised his eyebrows.

"She's fine," Korra assured him. "Pro-bending's not her thing."

"Gotcha," Bolin nodded. "So I'll see you there. It'll be cool to meet your Dad."

"He's great, " Korra said.

"Well, I need to get Kiana home for lunch."

"Okay. See ya there," Korra gave him a high five.

"Bye, Korra!" Kiana hugged her again. "Thanks for the present."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Korra gave Kiana one more hug. Going back to her table, she found Ikki waiting for her. "Sorry I took so long. I Ran into two friends."

"Who were they?" Ikki asked.

"Bolin and Kiana," Korra replied. "Kiana's a little older than you. I Think you two would get along. I'll introduce you the next time."

"Awesome! So what are we gonna do now?" Ikki asked.

"Well, it's almost two. We're gonna head back. Your Mom should be home by now. And if she's not back, you're going to stay with my Mom. I need to do something," Korra explained.

Ikki frowned.

"Okay. Didn't you have fun?"

"Of course I did," Korra assured her.

Ikki brightened considerably.

"Good!"

Korra laughed.

They had barely taken a few steps towards the dock when the song playing on someone's sound system suddenly stopped. There was static, then a voice started speaking. Korra froze as she recognized it. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to shake. It became harder as the person the voice belonged to continued his announcement. To top it off, he mentioned her by title!

"Last night, the Avatar graced us with her presence at the rally. Unfortunately, she didn't stay long enough for us to get properly introduced. It's a shame because I so wanted to meet her. I have a feeling we'll meet sooner than she thinks. The rally last night was just the beginning. Soon, nonbenders will no longer have to live in fear of benders because everyone will be equalized!" there was more static and then the music returned.

Korra wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to stop shaking. She could feel Ikki staring at her. Swallowing hard, she willed her lunch and snack to stay down. She couldn't panic here, not in front of her sister. Ikki looked up to her.

"Korra, what's wrong? Who was that guy?" Ikki glanced anxiously up at her sister for answers.

"Na-nothing. I-I'm fine. I just got startled when the music stopped. Come on, let's get home," she took her little sister's hand and lead her onto the ship.

"You're shaking," Ikki stated. "Are you scared of that guy on the radio?"

"No! OF course not! I'm not afraid of anyone!" Korra insisted, even as her stomach churned in fear. "Let's just forget what happened," she sat down on a bench and Ikki joined her.

Ikki shook her head and raised her eyebrows.

"You can tell me the truth," she gazed at her sister, worry in her gray eyes.

Korra turned away and blinked hard.

"I'm okay," she softly lied.

"No, you're not," Ikki insisted.

"Just drop it!" Korra snapped.

Ikki nodded, blinking against tears herself.

"Ikki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Korra sighed. Reaching out, she tried to hug the little girl, but her sister backed away.

"Are you mad at me?" Ikki asked.

"No! I promise. I didn't sleep well last night," Korra explained.

"Oh," Ikki said. She grew silent and stared at the water as they grew closer to home.

******

"Aunt Senna!" Ikki cried the second they spotted her near the bison stable.

"Hi you two! Did you have fun?" Senna picked Ikki up for a hug. Setting her down, she ruffled her hair.

"Yeah. But something's wrong with Korra," Ikki softly explained.

Senna grew concerned.

"Honey, what do you mean?"

"Some guy came on the radio and Korra started shaking. She yelled at me when I tried to help her," Ikki confided in her aunt.

Senna sighed.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She's just going through some things right now. Where is she?"

"I think she went inside," Ikki started petting Oogi's shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm gonna talk to her. She'll apologize," Senna assured her.

Ikki nodded.

"She doesn't have to. I just want her to be okay."

Senna fought back tears. Ikki was amazing.

"Me too," she softly replied. With that, she turned and left in the direction of the house. Entering, she took a deep breath and ascended the stairs. Standing outside of her daughter's bedroom door, Senna prayed Korra would talk to her. She was determined to help her, no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24-An Unexpected Breakthrough

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 24-An Unexpected Breakthrough

Knocking on the door, Senna waited for Korra to respond in some way. When she didn't hear anything within a few minutes, she knocked again. Pushing open the door, she found the room empty. Going back downstairs, Senna went in search of her daughter. Not finding her anywhere inside the house, she ventured back out. Entering the pavilion, she found Korra staring off into space while petting Naga.

"May I join you?" Senna asked.

Korra nodded. She sighed, but didn't say anything at first.

"Honey, you need to say you're sorry to Ikki."

"I know," Korra whispered.

"She told me what happened before you guys came home. Do you wanna talk about it?" Senna rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Frowning, she resisted the impulse to pull Korra into her arms when she felt her shaking.

"No," Korra softly replied.

"Little one, talking about it might help," her mother gently advised. "You're not alone."

Korra nodded. Blinking hard, she stared out at the horizon.

"Expressing yourself is one of the bravest things you can do," her mother said. "I had to learn that lesson throughout my life."

"Mom, please, I just want to be alone for a little while," Korra begged.

"Are you sure?" Senna withdrew her hand, wanting to give her daughter space.

"Yes. I just need time to think. I might go back into the city for a while."

"Korra, I don't think you should be venturing too far from the island right now," her mother frowned.

"I'll be careful," Korra insisted.

"It's not that. It's getting close to dinner time. And you're going with your Dad tonight."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Korra snatched the change of topic as though it were a lifeline.

"I'm sure, sweetie. You guys go and have fun. I'll leave you alone. But please, come find me if you wanna talk."

"I will," Korra let her mother hug her. Hugging back, she squeezed her eyes shut. Pulling away, the teenager sighed with relief when her mother left the pavilion. Finally, she could sort through her thoughts without any interruption. Sitting down on a bench, Korra let a few tears fall. Almost instantly, Naga licked them away.

"Thanks, girl. I can always count on you," Korra patted her best friend's head. As her thoughts floated to the upcoming pro bending match, she felt her spirits lift a little. At least she had it to look forward to. Now all she had to do was get through dinner.

******

"Korra?"

Korra shook herself out of her thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Little one?"

"Yeah?" Korra glanced up from her half finished dinner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just not that hungry," Korra sighed.

Senna frowned. Standing, she rounded the table. Approaching her daughter, she felt the sixteen-year-old's forehead with the back of her hand. Satisfied when Korra didn't feel warm, she nodded.

"Mom, I'm fine, " Korra assured her. The truth was, her head was hurting, but she kept that info to herself for now.

"Okay," her mother kissed her forehead before returning to her chair. Korra watched her whisper something in her father's ear. He nodded.

*****

"So what did Mom ask you at dinner?" Korra asked as she and her father disembarked the ferry.

"She just asked me to watch you," her father answered.

"Dad, I don't need anyone to…" her voice trailed off as her breath caught in her throat at the first glimpse of the arena.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" her father spoke what she was thinking.

"It sure is!" Korra smiled for the first time in days. Pushing open the door, she held it for her Dad and two other people behind them. Following her father into the building, she grinned wider. This was one experience she would never forget. As she sat down next to her father, she opened her snack mix. She had purchased a fruit drink before entering the stadium as did her father. He had also gotten some popcorn.

As the lights shown down on the arena, Korra's eyes grew huge. Glancing around, she could feel the electricity of excitement in the room. Turning to her father, she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she sincerely said.

"You're welcome, princess. It's good to see you smiling again," her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Korra nodded. She took a sip of her drink. It was fruity, if a little bitter. She forced herself to finish it, not wanting to waste it.

"Is everyone ready to see some pro-bending?" an announcer asked over the loud speaker.

"YES!" Korra cheered along with everyone else.

The announcer continued to rev the spectators up for the forthcoming match.

"Now, help me in welcoming the fire ferrets! Bolin, his brother Mako and their teammate, Haisok!"

Korra cheered loudly for Bolin and his brother. Privately, she thought Haisok was a strange name. As the match started, Korra found herself cheering and yelling along with everyone else. She thought she heard her father swear a few times, but didn't bother to say anything. What her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Korra gasped as Haisok fell over the side of the pool. As he was helped back up, it was apparent he wouldn't be able to continue. He was bruised, while blood gushed from a wound on his cheek and his left arm was sticking out at a funny angle.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom, " Korra stood and headed along the row. Reaching her destination, she did her business. Exiting, she was about to go back to her seat when she saw a hall to her left. Walking down it, she found herself in a room with lockers on one side and a sink in the far right corner. There was also a row of shower stalls off to the left. She herd two voices. One she recognized, while the other was completely strange.

"Mako, come on, we gotta find someone. We can't just forfeit."

"Bo, it's impossible. It's not like someone's just gonna come out of the shadows and offer to help us," Mako sighed.

"Um, Bolin? Maybe I can help, " Korra made her presence known.

"Korra! How did you…never mind. You really think you can fill in?" Bolin looked hopeful.

"Well Haisok was a waterbender and I just happen to be a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself. I was trained by Katara after all," she grinned.

"You were trained by Katara?" Bolin's eyes went wide.

"Bro, focus," Mako reminded him.

"Right. Sorry. Korra, this is my brother, Mako," Bolin introduced.

"Hi," Mako said shortly. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Korra glared at his rudeness. With one fluid motion, she pulled water from a sink and threw a water whip at his head. Fortunately, it hit the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she faned innocence.

Bolin laughed.

"We're gonna cream them!"

"That doesn't prove anything," Mako dismissed.

Korra almost let lose a flame, but managed to calm herself at the last minute.

"Mako, come on. Let Korra help. I've spent some time with her. She's a good person. Besides, there's something special about her. I can feel it."

Mako sighed.

"Fine," he turned to Korra, "just don't screw this up for us."

"Whatever you say," Korra shrugged.

Just then, they were joined by Toza.

"Have you guys found a replacement?" he eyed Korra through narrowed eyes.

"Yes!" Bolin answered. He grabbed Korra's hand and started leading her into the stadium.

"Wait!" Toza held out a uniform for Korra to wear.

Korra quickly changed and rejoined the brothers.

"I have to tell my Dad what I'm doing," she explained.

"There's no time," Mako insisted.

Bolin frowned.

"Let her go. We have time," Bolin argued.

Mako threw up his hands.

"I'll be right back," Korra ran out of the locker room and back down the hall. Entering the row of seats, she made it back to her father.

"I was starting to get worried," he sighed with relief when he saw her. He did a double take when he saw her new outfit. "Why are you wearing…"

"I don't have time to explain. Listen, I need to help a friend out with something. I'll be back soon."

"Is everything okay?" her father frowned.

"Uh-huh. He just got a little stuck," with that, she made her way back to the locker room. Racing inside, she followed the brothers into the area behind the arena. Once the announcer had filled the spectators in, the fire ferrets came out. Korra heard the gasps in the crowd when they saw her standing next to the brothers. She didn't have time to react before the buzzer sounded, signaling the beginning of the second round.

"Just follow my lead," Mako instructed in a tone that suggested he was an expert at pro bending.

Korra just smirked.

"It looks like the fire ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement. Let's see if she's up to the task," Shiro Shanoby announced to the crowd.

Korra tried to focus her gaze on the apposing team, rather than the crowd. She didn't want to catch her father's eye. She knew while he wouldn't flip out, he would certainly expect an explanation when all was said and done. Shooting out a stream of water, Korra fashioned a whip in her right hand. Hurling it at one of the rabaroos, she smiled inwardly when she heard it hit its target. As a barrage of fire came her way, she was ready. Side stepping the attack, she threw some ice shards at the guy. She was about to aim another whip at her attacker when a stream of orange caught her eye. A fireball was coming straight for her! Letting her water whip fly, Korra brought up a wall of water to protect herself from the flaming projectile. Hearing the weapon turn to steam on contact, she grinned. This wasn't so hard. As the round continued, Korra grew more confident. Her confidence slipped a few notches when one of the rabaroos threw a series of earth discs at her. She dodged the first few easily, but the last two slammed into her right cheek. Ignoring the pain, she heard a gasp in the audience. Knowing who it was, she concentrated even harder on getting even. Pulling from the pond surrounding the field, Korra formed ice spikes. As the firebender threw a blast of flames at her, she was ready. Side stepping, her body suddenly started moving as though by instinct. It was like the air was guiding her…

*****

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Tonraq grinned with pride when he saw the sudden change in his daughter's technique. He had never been more proud of her than he was at that moment.

"You show 'em, Korra! That's my girl! Get 'em!" he shouted, not caring who heard him.

****

Korra heard the familiar voice cheering for her. Smiling inwardly, she managed to stay focused. Again, one of the rabbaroos threw a fire blast at her. Once more, she let the air guide her to safety.

"What's this? It looks like the newest addition to the fire ferrets is using the environment around her to her advantage. She's moving like an entirely different player! The rabbaroos are only striking air!"

******

Meanwhile, back on the island, Ikki was getting ready for bed when she heard the radio on in the dining room. Catching a familiar name, she ran into the living room where her mother and aunt were talking.

"Aunt Senna! Quick, turn on the radio!"

"Honey, what's going on?" the waterbender glanced up.

"Korra's pro-bending!" Ikki excitedly revealed.

Senna laughed.

"I know, sweetie. She and her father went to watch the match. They should be home in the next hour or so. You'll see Korra in the morning."

"No, no! Korra's actually playing in the match!" Ikki explained. Frowning, she switched on the radio.

"There you have it folks, this newcomer to pro-bending has the match in the bag. It looks like the Avatar is the fire ferrets only chance to win the match. Can she pull it off? Wow! That was a huge mistake on the rabbaroos part. She definitely knows her native element."

Senna was torn between worry and pride for her daughter. She was proud of her for helping someone out, but she was also worried that she might get hurt. From what Tonraq had told her while listening to matches at home, pro-bending could get pretty brutal.

"I told you! I told you!" Ikki made herself comfortable on her aunt's lap as they continued to listen to the match.

"What's going on? Ikki, shouldn't you be in bed?" Tenzin joined them.

"Korra's playing pro-bending, Daddy!" Ikki shouted.

"She's what!" Tenzin's eyes grew wide.

"SHH!" Senna, Pema and Ikki insisted.

Tenzin did so, still taken aback. It couldn't be true, could it?

"And it looks like the Avatar has just one more chance to win this for her new teammates. Can she do it? Oh, that was definitely a wrong move on the rabbaroos part. This once undefeated team has met their match. No matter what the apposing team throws at the Avatar, they constantly hit nothing but air."

Tenzin's eyes widened in surprise as realization hit him. 'Well I'll be,' he thought to himself. Aloud, he mused, "How about that?"

"See?" Ikki grinned up at her father, "Korra learned airbending after all!"

"She sure did, sweetie," Tenzin picked Ikki up and hugged her close, "she sure did."

******

"That was incredible!" Bolin pumped his fists in the air as they changed in the locker room after the match was over.

"Thanks!" Korra replied, smiling.

"I didn't know you could move like that!" Bolin gushed. "You were unstoppable!"

"I can't take credit for all of it. Someone else taught me those moves," Korra took her gear off and went into a stall to change. Coming out, she took a grateful drink from the fountain in the corner of the room.

"I gotta admit, you were amazing out there," Mako praised.

"Thanks," Korra smirked.

"Korra!" a familiar male voice called from the doorway.

Korra's grin grew as she whirled around and ran directly into her father's arms.

"Dad! I know. I should have told you what I was actually doing. I'm sorry."

Tonraq shook his head. HE kissed the top of her head and lifted her off of the ground momentarily. Setting her back down, he hugged her again.

"You were fantastic out there! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Korra returned his hug. Pulling away, she frowned.

"What about Mom?"

"She'll be okay with it. She might not even know," her father patted her shoulder.

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? Remember where we're staying? I wouldn't be surprised if the kids were listening and told her."

"You have a point. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," her father suggested.

"Okay," then as though just remembering they weren't alone, Korra turned around and addressed her new friend and teammates. "Bolin, Mako, this is my father, Tonraq."

Bolin stepped forward first. Holding out his hand, he grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm sorry we put Korra in such a tough position."

"Nice to meet you too, Bolin. Both of you. And no apologies necessary. I'm just glad Korra made some good friends."

Bolin grinned.

"I'll look out for her whenever she's in the city, sir," he vowed.

"I appreciate that," Tonraq smiled in return. Turning to Korra, he said, "Well, we'd better get home, princess."

"Okay. Let me say good-bye to Bolin and Mako first," Korra turned back to her friends. "I'll meet you out there."

"Okay. See you boys later," Tonraq waved at them.

Bolin frowned just then.

"Korra, your left jaw! You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine. My Dad can fix it before we get home," Korra assured him.

"So is your Mom the strict type?" Bolin ventured.

Korra shook her head.

"No! She's the best. She's gentle and very easy to approach. She just worries about me a little too much. She loves to cook," she told the brothers.

Bolin's eyes lit up.

"A mother right after my own heart," he sighed.

Korra giggled.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you guys later," she waved as she left to meet her father.

"See ya, Korra! And thanks!" Bolin called after his new friend.

"No problem!" Korra called back. After getting another drink of water and taking a bathroom break, she met her father near the exit. "So you're really not upset?"

"Of course not! Your mother and I taught you the value of lending a hand to whoever needs it and you put it into practice tonight. How can I Be mad at that?" he smiled down at her. Getting a good look at her face, he frowned. "Princess, what happened?"

"I got hit with some earth discs," Korra replied. "Could you, ya know, before we get home?"

"Sure," Tonraq pulled water from a pouch on his belt. With gentleness and care he healed his daughter's bruised face. "Is that better?"

"Much," Korra smiled at him, "thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. But you're welcome."

On the ride home, Korra let her thoughts wander. Now that she was sitting still, the fatigue was setting in. Her headache had also come back full force. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against her father's shoulder the minute he put his arm around her. Letting the sea air and sound of her native element soothe her aching body, she was asleep in no time…


	25. Chapter 25Solutions and Chance Meetings

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 25- Solutions and Chance Meetings

Feeling someone gently shaking her shoulder, Korra's eyes opened.

"Wha-what's going on?" she mumbled. She stretched, trying to wake up fully.

"We're home," her father informed her.

"Okay," Korra allowed her father to help her off of the boat. Stepping onto the dock, she let him lead her towards the house. By the time they were walking through the door, she was more awake.

"There you two are!" Senna was embracing Korra before she had a chance to take her coat off. She returned her mother's kiss, feeling herself relax the second her mother's arms wrapped around her. "Did you two have a good time?"

"We definitely did," Tonraq replied. He winked at Korra. Putting his coat away, he embraced his wife after she and Korra had pulled away.

"I'm glad," Senna grinned. It warmed her heart to know Korra had enjoyed herself. Turning to their daughter, she offered, "Why don't we have some hot chocolate before you go to sleep and you can tell me all about it."

Korra nodded. She knew she couldn't get out of it. Besides, maybe the drink would help her headache go away. Going upstairs to change into her pj's, she met her mother in the kitchen. Sitting across from her, Korra sipped at the warm liquid.

"So…you did a great job tonight," her mother complimented.

Korra tried to act normal.

"What do you mean?" she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Senna winked at her.

"I'm proud of you for helping the team out," she clarified.

"How do you know…?" Korra's voice trailed off as realization hit. "The kids were listening, weren't they?"

Senna nodded.

"Little one, relax. I'm not mad at you. You did the right thing," standing, Senna rounded the table and embraced her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Breathing in the familiar scent of her mother's mango and coconut body wash, she felt safe instantly. All too soon her mother pulled away.

"It's been a long day. We all need an early night. Especially you after the past few nights you've had," with that, Senna guided Korra out of the kitchen and upstairs. Tucking her in, she sat down next to her. Running a hand through her hair, she started humming.

Korra let the soothing motion and sound wash over her. Closing her eyes, she reached her hand out for her mother's.

"Stay…please? Just for a…" she was fast asleep before she could finish the sentence.

"You got it, honey," her mother softly replied. She kissed her forehead before resuming her spot next to her.

"Is she okay?"

Senna glanced up to see Tonraq standing in the doorway.

"I'm not sure," Senna sighed.

"She fell asleep pretty quickly," her husband observed. Walking over, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he rested a hand on Korra's right shoulder. "She definitely had an exciting day."

Senna nodded in agreement.

"Did she tell you what she was doing?" she ventured.

"She told me she was helping a friend. She didn't tell me she was joining a pro bending team," he replied.

Senna nodded.

"I'm glad she made a friend. Bolin's an ice guy."

Tonraq nodded.

The couple sat there in silence for the next few minutes, just watching their daughter sleep.

"I'll stay with her for a little while," Tonraq offered.

"Are you sure?" Senna frowned.

"Yeah. We'll be fine," he assured her.

"Okay," Senna bent down, kissed Korra's forehead and whispered in her ear that she loved her. "You're safe, little one. You're with Daddy," with that, she stood, turned and left the room.

*****

Korra let out a terrified scream much later that night. Bolting upright, she felt wetness on her cheeks. Hearing a voice address her to the left, she turned her head in that direction.

"Princess, you're safe. You're not alone."

"Dad!" Korra gasped out, her breaths becoming irregular.

"I'm right here," sitting down on the edge of her bed, Tonraq reached out to his daughter. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her close. Planting a kiss on her head, he ran a hand through her hair.

"I hate feeling this way!" Korra confessed tearfully.

"I know, sweetheart. You're gonna get through this. Your Mom and I are here for you," he assured her.

"I know," Korra concentrated on getting her breathing under control. She tried to stop shaking, but it was hard.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her father offered.

"No!" Korra firmly declared.

"Okay, okay. I'm here if you change your mind," he informed her.

"Thanks," Korra softly said, matching her mother's tone. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be disappointed-"

"Never, princess, do you hear me? You could NEVER disappoint me or your mother," Tonraq firmly said.

"Ah-are you sure?" Korra was grasping for reassurance like a drowning victim searching for a lifeline.

"I'm sure," he kissed her cheek.

"Your father's right," a soft, gentle voice stated from the doorway.

Korra raised her head from her Dad's chest and locked identical eyes with her mother.

"Little one, it might help if you talk about it," her mother sat down beside Korra on her left.

Korra took a shaky breath. Gathering her thoughts together, she nodded. Locking eyes with her mother for a second time, she found the inner strength to start.

"Before you saved me, I saw…Aman…he…he took someone's bending away…I didn't…I didn't believe it at first, but when I saw the guy struggle to bend and nothing happened, I….it scared me!" she admitted, tears flowing anew down her tan cheeks.

"Sweetheart, that's normal," her mother assured her.

"Ba-but I'm not sa-supposed to be sca-scared! Republic City needs my help…" her voice gave way to heart wrenching sobs.

Senna indicated Korra and Tonraq gently handed her over.

"Little one, I have you, it's okay," Senna soothed. She started running a hand through her daughter's hair. Realizing how badly her daughter was shaking, Senna tried to help her stop. Drawing water from a cup on the nightstand, she gently ran her gloved hand up and down Korra's back. Hitting certain points, she kept it up until she felt the teen relax. She was still crying, but she wasn't shaking as badly.

"When I heard his voice on the radio, I froze. I don't understand! I couldn't move and I felt sick to my stomach. Ikki looks up to me, I can't let her see me like that! Any of my siblings."

"Honey, the bravest thing you can do is be real around them," her mother informed her.

"Your mother's right," her father interjected. "You're right too. The airbender kids do look up to you as their older sister. They need to know it's okay to let go and release bad emotions in a safe way so they can heal."

"They won't think any less of you," her mother chimed in.

Korra nodded. She yawned as her mother continued to hold her. Letting her eyes close, she listened to her parents talk. The familiar sound lulling her to sleep.

"We need to watch her," Senna softly said.

"There has to be a way she can release her fear in a controlled way," Tonraq mused.

"I'll talk to Tenzin about it in the morning," Senna decided. "We should stay with Korra tonight. I don't want her being alone."

Tonraq nodded. He laid down next to his wife and daughter.

"Try to get some sleep, honey," Senna reached over and rested a hand on her husband's arm, "I'll watch her for a little bit."

"Okay. I Love you both," Tonraq let his own eyes close.

"We love you too," his wife assured him. With that, she glanced down at Korra. "We love you so much, little one. We're gonna help you." Settling back against Korra's pillow, Senna let her thoughts wander. She just prayed they could find a way to keep that promise.

*****"Korra?"

Korra shook herself out of her half asleep state at the sound of Tenzin's voice. Rubbing at her eyes, she sighed. She had drunken all of her water melon juice, but had only eaten half of her breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"Honey, maybe you should go back to sleep for a little while," her mother suggested from across the table.

"Mom, I'm okay," the almost seventeen-year-old insisted.

Senna raised her eyebrows, but decided to leave well enough alone for now.

Korra turned back to Tenzin.

"What's up?"

"I asked if you wouldn't mind passing me the sea salt," he repeated.

"Oh, sure. Here you go," Korra picked up a shaker and handed it to her airbending master.

"Thanks," Tenzin took the object. Turning to Tonraq, he said, "As I was saying, I don't think Tarlaq has the right idea as to how to deal with Aman."

Korra tried to will her body not to flinch at the sound of the name.

"Daddy?" Ikki broke in.

"Ikki, we've talked about this," Tenzin turned to his youngest daughter, "you need to wait until I'm done talking before you say anything."

"I know. But you're gonna put-"

"Ikki, I just said…" Tenzin eyed his middle daughter.

Ikki shrugged.

"Okay," with that, she turned her attention to Korra. "Can I come into the city with you?"

Korra shook her head.

"Not today, Ikki."

"Why not?" the almost seven-year-old pouted.

Korra was about to answer when a spluttering sound caught all of their attention. Whirling around, she found Tenzin gulping down some water while his head turned red. Blushing, Korra tried not to look guilty.

"I tried to warn you," Ikki defended herself. "Korra handed you the pepper instead of the salt!" she giggled, despite herself.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry. I'm a little out of it this morning," Korra admitted.

"Which is why you should really get more rest," her mother advised.

Korra ignored her.

"It's all right. Mistakes happen," Tenzin dismissed.

Once breakfast was over, Korra went upstairs to get ready. After she was dressed, she did her hair, grabbed her purse and headed back downstairs. Her mother met her in the hallway.

"Little one, I really don't think you should be going back into the city just yet."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll take a quick nap before dinner if I Get tired," Korra kissed her mother on the cheek, returned her hug, turned and left the house. Whistling for Naga once she was a few feet away from the house, she jumped on her back. "Ready for an adventure in the city, girl?"

Naga barked and wagged her tail enthusiastically.

Korra laughed at her best friend's actions. With that, she gave Naga the command and they headed for the dock. Making sure the coast was clear, Korra gave Naga the okay. The polearbear dog dove into the water. It didn't take them long to reach the other side. Climbing onto the dock, Korra firebent herself dry. Once that was done, she walked beside Naga into the bustling marketplace. Picking up a watermelon, strawberry smoothie to drink while she walked, Korra started browsing the shops. She just prayed this trip into the city would be a little less eventful than the last one. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't see Naga run ahead of her. The sound of people yelling brought Korra out of her thoughts. Racing after her best friend, she didn't see the person walking in the opposite direction until it was too late. Oof! Falling backwards, Korra quickly picked herself back up again. Extending her hand, she helped the older girl up. As her cyan eyes locked with a pair of emerald ones, she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"I'm so, so sorry! I was trying to stop Naga from running into the crowd of people and…let me buy you lunch as an apology."

The older girl smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"You don't have to do that. I'm Asami," she held out her hand.

"Korra," Korra introduced.

Asami's eyes grew wide.

"You're the Avatar!"

Korra nodded.

"You can call me, Korra."

"Are you sure?" Asami could feel herself blushing.

"Yes!" Korra laughed easily. Frowning, she asked, "You didn't get hurt when Naga ran into you, did you?"

"No," Asami replied.

"Are you sure?" Korra furrowed her brow in concern.

"I'm positive," Asami reached out, resting a hand on Korra's shoulder. As they made contact, she felt some sort of connection.

"Okay. Are you sure I can't buy you lunch? I Feel really bad for what happened," Korra frowned.

"It's not necessary," Asami replied. "I wouldn't mind having lunch with you, but we each pay our own way. Deal?"

"Deal. Would you say yes to dinner at air temple island? You could meet my family. My parents and I are staying there so I can learn airbending," Korra explained.

Asami smiled.

"Now that invitation, I will accept. How about Saturday night?"

"Sounds great!"

Korra grinned. She led the way to one of her favorite diners. As she sat down across from Asami, she finally started to relax.

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have the seaweed noodles and salmon burger, please," Korra told her.

"And I'll have the komodo chicken plate," Asami ordered for herself.

"And to drink?" the waitress wrote their orders down on a pad.

"Just water for me," Korra told her.

"I'll have a water melon iced tea," Asami replied.

"Coming right up," the waitress left them alone. She soon returned with their drinks.

"So did you grow up in the south pole?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded.

"What was it like if you don't mind me asking?" Asami took a sip of her tea.

"Lonely at times, but fun too. I Loved going to the glacial spirits festival!"

"Did you go penguin sledding when you were a kid?" Asami ventured.

"Sometimes," Korra hedged. "Mostly I Trained so I could master waterbending, earth and fire. I did have fun though. It was hard growing up away from my parents," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Asami frowned. Then she added, "You don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to get personal with you."

Korra shook her head.

"It's okay. I had to go live in a compound when I was five because a group of people tried to kidnap me. I didn't see my parents a lot after that. They visited on my birthday and other holidays and I got to go home on weekends, but it wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry," Asami sincerely said.

Korra blinked hard at the unpleasant memories.

"Thanks. It was hard, but I'm making up for it now," she let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "What about you?"

"Well, my Dad raised me alone after my mother died. She was killed by a firebender during a break in," Asami revealed.

Korra gasped.

"Asami, I'm…I'm so sorry! Here I am complaining about not having enough time with my parents when they're still alive and…"

"Don't apologize. I miss her a lot, but I've gotten used to my life."

Korra nodded. Silence fell between them for a few minutes.

"Hey! Why don't we go for a ride after lunch?" Asami suggested.

"On what? Have you ever ridden a polar bear dog before?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head.

"I meant on my satomobile. I can teach you how to drive it."

Korra's eyes widened.

"Your last name is Sato?"

Asami nodded.

"That would be great! I Have to warn you though, I've never driven anything but my polar bear dog."

"Don't worry, it's easy," Asami assured her, "you'll see."

The waitress brought their food just then.

The two ate while talking about this and that for the next half an hour.

Korra grinned as she followed Asami out of the diner. She had a feeling she was in for a good time. She just prayed she didn't destroy anything her first time behind the wheel.


	26. Chapter 26- Storm Clouds on the Horizon

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 26- Storm Clouds on the Horizon

Kora's eyes opened. Feeling someone gently shaking her, she heard a familiar female voice in her left ear.

"Little one, come on. It's dinner time."

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" Korra mumbled.

"Honey, you need to get up. If you don't, you won't be able to sleep tonight," her mother gently pointed out.

"Okay," Korra sat up, pushing the covers off in the process. After standing, she went to the bathroom to wash up. Washing her face, she let her mother braid her hair without too much fighting. She was still half asleep.

"There's a guest joining us for dinner," her mother informed her.

"Who?" Korra was more awake now.

"Someone named Tarlaq. He's on the council with Tenzin," her mother answered.

"Oh," Korra moved away once her mother had finished her hair. Leading the way down to the dining room, she entered the kitchen.

"Korra!" Ikki ran to her and hugged her waist.

"Hey, kiddo," Korra ruffled her little sister's hair. Pulling away, she helped her sisters and brother set the table. Once that was done, the teen got a drink for herself. Taking her place in between her parents and across from Tenzin with Ikki on her left, she bowed her head as Tenzin said the blessing.

"Korra, say the water tribe one!" Ikki excitedly begged. "Please?"

"I'll recite it before dinner tomorrow night," Korra told her.

Ikki pouted, but didn't ask again.

Korra dug into her meal while she listened to the conversation start around her. The sound of Tenzin addressing her caused the Avatar to glance up.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" she locked eyes with her airbending master.

"I'm not sure if you two have met before, but this is councilman Tarlaq."

Korra turned to face the stranger sitting on Tenzin's right.

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted, even as a feeling of unease stole over her.

"Likewise. I've wanted to meet with you ever since I heard you arrived in our fair city," Tarlaq informed her. "I have a proposition for you. As you know, the council leaders have been trying to come up with a way to stop Aman's reign of terror. I was hoping you would help us in the effort."

Korra's body went tense at the sound of the name. She let her spoon drop to her plate as she tried to hold it together.

"What do you want with my sister?" Ikki demanded.

"Ikki!" Tenzin admonished.

Ikki continued to glare at Tarlaq.

"You scared her!" she accused.

"I-I'm fine, " Korra lied. Forcing herself to appear normal, she turned back to Tarlaq. "What kind of proposition did you have in mind?"

"I'm so glad you asked! I've created a task force to raid hide outs where Aman conducts business. We don't harm anyone," he quickly assured Korra. "We just make it impossible for him to use those places again. I was hoping you would help us eliminate the last of them."

Korra wasn't sure how to answer at first. Her first instinct was to say no. But she knew the people of Republic City were counting on her to keep them safe. She had a duty to fulfill.

"With all due respect," her father spoke up, "could you give Korra time to think about it?"

"Of course," Tarlaq smoothly replied.

Korra shook her head.

"I don't need time. I'm sorry, but I can't join your task force." Turning to Tenzin, she added, "May I be excused, please?"

"Of course," Tenzin nodded.

Turning to her own parents, Korra got a nod from her father and a worried glance from her mother. Standing, she left the room. Heading upstairs, she entered the safety of her bedroom. Closing the door, she started pacing back and forth. Naga raised her head off her paws and whined.

"I'm okay, girl. I just have to get a few things off my mind," Korra reached down and scratched her friend behind the ears. Straightening back up, she resumed pacing. There were a million reasons to stand by the decision she had just made. But there were also several reasons to change her mind as well. Sighing, she sat down on her bed. When did life get so complicated?

"Korra, may I come in?"

Korra had been so engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the knock. Then again, her mother's knock was soft. Mostly everything about her mother was soft-from her words to her demeanor. Some might view it as weak, but Korra saw it as a quiet inner strength. An inner strength she had drawn upon many times in her life. She was grateful for it.

"Yes," she replied.

Senna entered a minute later.

"Little one, do you wanna talk?"

Korra shook her head, sighing in the process.

"Okay. I'm only going to say this. I'm glad you turned down Tarlaq's offer. I just hope you did it for the right reason."

"What do you mean?" Korra glanced up.

Senna was careful with how she phrased her next statement.

"I saw your reaction when Tarlaq explained what the task force entailed. I know you're afraid, sweetheart. It's okay. Your father and I are here for you," she reached out and gently smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair out of her face.

"I know," Korra softly replied, matching her mother's tone almost perfectly. Shaking her head, she blinked back sudden tears. "I can't let everyone know I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

Korra didn't have an answer for her mother. She turned away, tears welling even as she tried to force them back. Feeling a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, she turned to face her mother.

"Let me give you some wisdom to think on. The bravest thing you can do is be real around people. If you show the people of the city you're no different from themselves, you'll be surprised at the support you'll get."

"That's just it. If I show them I'm normal, they'll think I'm weak," Korra countered.

Senna shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. Being real is one of the strongest things you can do," leaning forward, she kissed Korra's forehead. Straightening up, she reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Running a hand through her daughter's slightly unbraided hair, she spoke again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra buried her face in her mother's chest as she spoke, blinking hard against tears. Despite her fight to keep them back, they fell, steady and fast down her cheeks.

"You're safe, little one. I'm right here," her mother soothed.

Korra nodded as more tears fell.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Senna asked.

"Aunt Senna, it's me. Can I come in?" Ikki asked.

"Not now, sweetie. Korra and I need a few minutes alone," Senna told her.

"Okay."

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"You're welcome," her mother kissed the top of her head.

The two sat like that for the next ten minutes.

As Korra started calming down, she let her mother's words of wisdom play in her head. Maybe she had a point.

Just then, someone entered the room.

"Senna, is Korra okay?" Tonraq sat beside his daughter on her left.

"No," Senna replied.

Tonraq sighed. Resting a hand on Korra's back, he spoke to her.

"Princess, we'll support you, no matter what you decide to do about the task force. You know that, right?"

Korra nodded.

Turning his attention back to Senna, Tonraq continued.

"Tenzin offered us a small house while we're here on the island. It has a living room, two bedrooms and a kitchen area."

"That's nice of him. I don't mind staying here," Senna said.

"Can we see it?" Korra piped up.

Tonraq smiled a little. He was glad their daughter was perking up.

"Sure, sweetie. We'll go tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dad. I love my siblings, but sometimes I just wish it could just be…" her voice trailed off.

"The three of us?" Senna guessed.

"Yeah. I know that's selfish of me. But I didn't get a lot of time with you guys when I was a kid and…never mind. Forget it."

"Korra, it's not selfish at all," her mother countered. "You're right. Unfortunately, you didn't get to live with us when you were little. It's natural for you to want that now. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"Your mother's right," Tonraq chimed in. "We won't be far from here. Less than a ten minute walk."

"Okay," Korra sighed with relief. Maybe things were finally turning around.

******

"Korra!"

Turning around, Korra was just in time to send the ball back to Ikki. She had taken some time off from training at her mother's suggestion. The only problem was, she had too much on her mind to play with her siblings.

"That's the third ball you missed!" Ikki complained.

Korra frowned.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm just not in the mood to play," she admitted. Going over to a bench, the teenage Avatar sat down. She was soon joined by her sisters.

"What's wrong?" Jinora frowned in concern. "You can talk to us."

"I know, " Korra sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well."

Ikki nodded.

"Daddy said you've been having bad dreams. I thought you stop having them when you grow up."

Korra sighed, shaking her head.

"No, you don't. They just take on a different form," she explained. Standing, she stretched. "I'm gonna go inside. I need to pack."

Ikki followed her.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you like living with us?"

"Yes. I'll still see you," Korra patted Ikki's shoulder. "I just need to spend time with my parents. I wasn't able to see them much growing up."

"Because you had to learn waterbending from Gran-Gran?" Ikki frowned in confusion.

"Something like that," Korra sighed. "You'll still see me almost every day."

"Okay," Ikki still looked worried.

"It'll be okay," Korra hugged the little girl. Straightening back up, she continued into her room. Packing didn't take long. After she was done, she went in search of her parents. She found them talking in the kitchen while Pema made a snack for Jinora and Meelo.

"Hey, sweetheart," Senna gestured towards the chair next to her.

Korra took it, relaxing the minute her mother wrapped her in a hug.

Her father spoke up.

"We'll go over to the new place after dinner tonight," he informed their daughter.

"Okay," Korra pulled away from her mother. Snatching a cookie off the plate on the table, she chewed while thoughts spun around her head. She was looking forward to getting back to a sense of normalcy again-whatever that was. She hoped things calmed down soon. Little did Korra know they were about to go downhill fast…


	27. Chapter 27- Korra's Ultematum

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 27- Korra's Ultimatum

Stepping into the house she and her parents would be staying in while on air temple island, Korra grinned.

"What do you think. Sweetie?" her mother asked.

"It's great!" Korra commented.

Senna LAUGHED.  
"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you put your things away and then you can look around."  
"Okay," Korra went to check out the two bedrooms. Picking the one on the left, she unpacked her things. Once that was done, she explored the rest of the place. It had a kitchen with a table and chairs and appliances. Heading into the living room, Korra sat on a chair near the window. Naga joined her a minute later. The teen patted her best friend behind the ears. Remembering something, the sixteen-year-old jumped to her feet.

"Mom!" she called.  
"I'm in the kitchen, little one!" her mother called back.

Korra went in that direction. Entering, she snatched a carrot out of the salad bowl. Dodging her mother's playful swat to her arm, Korra popped the veggie in her mouth.

"Is it okay if Asami comes over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Of course," her mother gave her a half hug. "I'm so glad you're making friends, Korra."

Korra nodded. She just hoped the next day went smoothly.

****

Dinner that night was a nice change if a little strange at first. Korra wasn't used to the quiet atmosphere. She had gotten accustomed to her sibling's loud chatter and chaos.

"Little one?"

Korra glanced up at the sound of her mother addressing her.

"Yeah?" she swallowed a bite of her artic hen fajita as she spoke.

"Why don't you invite the boys over too?" her mother suggested.

"Tonraq glanced up from his wine glass at the mention of the plural.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Mom, they're probably busy. Besides, Asami and I had a deal. We pay for our own lunches if I invite her to dinner."

Senna nodded.

"Okay. What's her family like?"

Korra frowned.

"Her mother was killed when she was little. I'm not sure about her father."

After dinner was over, Korra helped her mother do the dishes and put the leftovers away. Once that was done, she was about to go to her room when the phone in the kitchen rang. She heard her mother pick it up. A minute later, her mother called, "Korra, it's for you."

"Who is it?" Korra extended her hand towards the receiver.

"It's Asami," her mother answered.

Korra put the phone to her right ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the pro bending fair with me? Bolin's going too. I thought we could hang out for two hours or so. You would be home by ten. Even nine thirty if it was better."

"Sure! I'd love to! Let me ask my Mom," Korra covered the receiver with her hand. "Can I go to the pro bending fair with Asami and the boys? I'll be home by ten."

"I don't see why not," her mother consented.

Korra grinned.

"Thanks, Mom!" getting back on the phone, she announced, "I can go! I'll meet you at the docks around six-thirty."

"Sounds great! See you there. Bolin will be happy to see you," with that, the phone call ended.

Korra pondered over Asami's words as she got ready. It would be great to see both of them again. As she was putting her hair in her signature braid with two wolftails, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Princess, I want you to have fun tonight, but please be careful," her father rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I will," Korra planted a kiss on his cheek as he hugged her, "I can take care of myself."

"I know. It's just after your last adventure in the city…" her father's voice trailed off.

"I doubt I'll be arrested twice," Korra rolled her eyes.

Tonraq chuckled. Digging into his pants pocket, he pulled a few bills out. Handing them to Korra, he grinned.

"Dad…" Korra was about to refuse, but decided to accept instead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he kissed her forehead. "If you're gonna be any later than ten-fifteen, please call."

"I will," Korra assured him. "Relax. I'll be fine."

"That's what your mother advised," her father relayed. "It's just I'm not used to you going out on your own in the city."

Korra nodded.

"I'll be okay," with that, she followed her father downstairs.

"Have fun, little one," her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"I will," Korra grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," her mother gave her one more hug.

Waving to both of her parents once she was on the porch, Korra turned and made her way to the docks. She had barely gone five feet when she heard her name being called.

"Korra! Korra!"

Turning around, the teen waved to her siblings.

"Hi guys!" she called.

"Where are you going?" Ikki ventured.

"Out with friends," Korra replied.

"Are you gonna meet Bolin?" Ikki asked.

"Yes," Korra replied. "And Asami."

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" Ikki looked hopefully up at her eldest sister.

"Probably," Korra ruffled the seven-year-old's hair. Baiding her and Jinora good night, she left in the direction of the docks. She was looking forward to the night's events. She needed some fun in her life.

*******

"Korra! Over here!"

"Hey Bolin!" Korra smiled as she went to join her friend.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bolin pumped his fists in the air.

"Definitely," Korra agreed.

"Hey you two!" a female voice called out.

"Asami, hey!" Korra waved her over.

"Ready to get the fun started?" Asami gave Korra a hug, which she returned.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" with that, Korra lead the way into the fair grounds.

The three friends played some games and got something to snack on.

"Let's try that one!" Bolin pointed to a game where you had to shoot water into a lemur's mouth.

"All right!" Korra shouted.

"You guys go ahead. I'm all gamed out," Asami revealed.

"Okay," Korra lead the way over to the game. She let Bolin go first. When it was her turn, she won in five minutes. Picking a small panda, she tucked him under her arm. She would give him to Ikki the next morning.

"What do you wanna do now?" Bolin asked.

"Let's walk around a little bit," Korra suggested.

"Sounds good to me, " Asami agreed.

The next twenty-minutes were spent talking and admiring the sights of the fair.

"So where's Mako?" Korra asked as they walked along the pier.

"He doesn't really like fairs," Bolin answered with a shrug. "He's back home."

Korra nodded.

As they made their way towards the part of the pier that had the shops, they heard the sound of cameras going off.

Korra frowned.

"Let's take a shortcut," she suggested. She was about to lead the way when someone called out from behind, "Hey! There's the Avatar!"

Korra took a step forward, intending to ignore whoever it was. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a crowd of people. She tried to find Bolin and Asami, but they had been lost to her. Deciding to make the best of it, Korra took a deep breath. Surely answering a few questions couldn't hurt.

"Are you enjoying the fair so far?" a woman asked. She shoved a microphone into Korra's hand.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. "It's a lot of-"

"Is it true you joined the fire ferrets?" another one asked.

"Yes. We have our second match in two weeks," Korra answered.

"Why haven't you been out in the city?" a man demanded.

"I've been concentrating on my airbending training," Korra truthfully answered.

"We heard you refused to join Tarlaq's task force," another man accused. "Why are you hiding from your duty as the Avatar? Your job is to protect us from maniacs like Aman."

"Yeah!" a few people in the crowd shouted.

Korra's body tensed at the name. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself not to shake. She couldn't lose it now. Something someone had said made fire spread through her veins.

"I'm not hiding from anything or anyone!" she defended herself.

"Are you scared of Aman? Is that why you won't help stop him? Is it true he kidnapped your mother and took her bending?" a woman in the crowd demanded.

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" Korra shouted. Not knowing what else to say and wanting this impromptu interview over with, Korra spoke before thinking. "I'm not the one whose afraid! It's Aman whose hiding! And it's time he face me!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Aman, I challenge you to a duel. No chi blockers, no back up, just you and me on Avatar Aang memorial island at midnight tonight! Be there, unless you're too afraid!" with that, she shoved the microphone back into the nearest reporter's hand. Turning, she walked away. Taking a deep breath, she sank down on a bench near a shop. Had she really just challenged the most dangerous man in the city to a duel? The sound of familiar voices calling to her made Korra glance up.

"Korra! There you are! Are you okay?" Asami was in front of her in minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to say even though she was far from it.

"Korra, did you really mean what you said? You're really not going to challenge Aman, are you?" Bolin looked terrified.

Korra sighed. She then got a determined look on her face and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I have to do this. It's the only way this nightmare will end. I have to face my fears," she said with conviction.

"Korra, you can't be serious," Asami frowned, "you could get hurt."

"Well, then that's the risk I'll have to take. Don't try to talk me out of it. I've made up my mind. I'm going to face Aman. And I have to do it alone."


	28. Chapter 28- Ending the Nightmares

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 28- Ending the Nightmares

Pushing passed the reporters, Korra let the crowd surround her. Affectively hiding her from view just like it had done with her friends. Catching her breath as she reached a wall, she took a minute to gather her thoughts. Leaning against the stone structure for support, Korra had the sudden urge to punch it in pure frustration. The choice was made for her when she suddenly heard a female voice calling her name.

"Korra! Korra, where are you?"

Sighing with relief when Asami's profile came into view, Korra let her friend pull her in for a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Asami pulled back once she was sure Korra was all right.

"I lost you guys in the crowd, then those reporters bombarded me," the southerner dismissed with a shrug.

Asami nodded, frowning in concern as she examined Korra from head to toe for any visible injuries.

"I'm really okay," Korra insisted, even though it was only half true.

"You're not really gonna fight Aman, are you? Bolin's eyes widened.

Korra hadn't even noticed he had joined them until she heard his voice address her. She started to hesitate, but the same determined look crossed her face that she had shown the reporters.

"Yeah, I am," she declared. Then in a voice that matched her mother's tone she added, "I have to. It's the only way for it to end."

"For what to end?" Bolin rested a concerned hand on her shoulder.

Korra sighed.

"This whole nightmare Aman's causing the city." 'And me every night.' She added in her head. Aloud she added, "It's my job to protect people. I can't let Aman get away with this. I need to face him." Turning, she looked over her shoulder. "Thanks for the good time. I'm sorry we were mobbed. I'm gonna get home."

"Let me drive you to the docks at least," Asami offered.

"I'll be fine," Korra assured her. With that, she headed for the docks. As she gained the island, she groaned. If her improv to interview had interrupted the music being played at the fair, that meant everyone heard it-including her parents. Knowing she had to face the music sooner or later, she headed inside. Closing the door behind herself, Korra heard her mother call out.

"Korra, is that you?"

"Yeah!" the sixteen-year-old called back.

"Did you have fun?" her mother met her in the hallway.

"Uh-huh," Korra allowed her mother to hug her. Hugging back, she willed her body not to shake. Pulling away, she straightened up. "I'm really tired. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Sure," her mother frowned. "Little one, wait."

Korra turned back to face her mother.

Senna reached out and placed the back of her left hand against her daughter's forehead. She did the same to her cheeks.

"You don't feel warm," she reported.

"Mom, I'm fine," Korra gently rested a hand on her mother's arm, "I'm just tired. I would tell you. You know that."

Senna nodded.

"Okay. I know you're not little anymore, but will you let me tuck you in?"

Korra smiled sincerely despite her fatigue.

"Sure," she lead the way to her room. After getting changed, she kept her word. As her eyes closed, she relaxed at her mother's gentle touch and sound of her humming. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was her mother telling her she loved her. Before Korra knew it, she was off to dreamland…

******

Something jerked Korra awake hours later. Sitting up, she felt a gentle hand push her back down.

"Huh? wha-what's going…?" she sleepily asked.

"Shh, little one, it's okay. I'm just checking on you. Go back to sleep," her mother encouraged. She landed a kiss to Korra's forehead.

Korra shook her head, while trying to sit up again.

"I…ca…can't…have to…" her voice trailed off as sleep started to claim her once again.

"You're okay," her mother soothed, running a hand through her hair, "sweet dreams. I Love you," with that, she made sure Korra was warm, kissed her one more time and left the room.

Korra lie there, fighting sleep for the next five minutes. Something was nauling at her mind. She had to do something. What was it? As sleep claimed her once again, Korra fought to remember.

***Korra's nightmare***

Korra jerked awake, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Shaking, she glanced around, wondering what had caused her to awaken in such a state. Hearing a sound in the hallway, she stood. Summoning a flame in her right hand, the teenage Avatar exited her room. Gaining the hallway, she suddenly realized things looked different. In place of the hallway that lead to the living room and kitchen was a hard floor. It almost felt like the floor at the arena? Taking a quick look around, Korra realized she was indeed in the pro-bending arena. But how had she gotten here? Deciding to investigate, she went up a flight of stairs. Entering an attic like room, Korra swept her gaze around, just in case she wasn't alone. She was about to leave when the sound of shuffling made the hairs on her neck stand up. Whirling around, she gasped as a tall figure emerged from the shadows.

"You!" she practically growled. "What are you doing here?"

Aman had a twinkle in his eye that made Korra start to shake despite her resolve to stay strong. He smiled, although she couldn't see due to the mask he was wearing.

"All answers in due time, young Avatar. I've come here because I knew you would show up sooner or later. I'm here to tell you you have no chance of beating me. Your family, friends and the rest of the benders of the world will soon be equalized." Putting a finger to his chin in thought, Aman added almost delightfully, "I think I'll start with your mother. I almost had her once. It's a pity we didn't meet officially. I had great plans for her after she was equalized. I hear she's quite beautiful…"

Korra's cyan eyes grew to angry slits at his words. She might have been raised in the south pole most of her life, but she had a feeling she knew where he was going with his statement.

Summoning a flame in her right hand, she let it grow as her anger and determination built, pumping through her veins like lava.

"You will never touch her as long as I'm breathing," she vowed. With that, she let the flame fly. Summoing another one, someone pushed her from behind. Feeling something slam into her back, she fell forward. Feeling the same dizziness as before, Korra struggled to sit up. Once that was accomplished, she stood. Not wasting any time, she took off. She had to find her parents before Aman did. As she gained the main lobby of the arena, she tripped over something. Falling on all fours, she soon heard Aman's voice nearby.

"Once I take your bending away, nobody will be able to stop me! And you, the great Avatar from the Southern Water tribe, will be nothing!" with that, he laughed in a way that told Korra he wasn't all there. The last thing she heard before blacking out was someone else calling her name.

***Present****

Korra shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Letting out a scream of terror, she felt tears on her cheeks. Even as she wiped them away, more fell.

"Korra! Honey, what happened?"

Korra jumped at the sudden sound of her bedroom door opening. She relaxed a little at the sound of her mother's voice. If her mother was here with her that meant she was safe. At least for now. The minute Senna sat down, Korra buried her face in her mother's chest, a sob escaping her throat.

"Sweetheart…you're safe. You're not alone. I Have you. Do you wanna talk about it?" Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair, hoping the motion would help her calm down.

"Ha-he said tha-that he…was gonna…he was gonna hurt you!" Korra choked on another sob as she revealed the details of her nightmare to her mother. "…Take your bending away…Mom, someone has to stop him before anyone else gets hurt," Korra caught her breath as more tears flowed.

"Who are you talking about? Aman?"

Korra nodded as she let out another sob.

"They will. Tenzin and the others will find a way," her mother assured her. "She sat there, comforting her frightened child for the next half an hour.

"What time is it?" Korra suddenly asked as she started to relax.

"Almost midnight," her mother replied. "Why?"

Korra shrugged as best she could while in her mother's safe embrace.

"I was just wondering," she softly replied, matching the older waterbender's tone exactly.

Senna shook her head.

"Korra…I've known you since you were born. I know there's more to it," she stroked her daughter's hair, "you can tell me anything."

"I know," Korra sighed. Sitting up, she wiped remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm gonna take a walk. I won't be long, I promise. I'll be careful. I just need to clear my head."

Senna hesitated. She was about to try and talk Korra out of it, but something stopped her. Air temple island was safe after all.

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed. She let go of Korra, allowing her to get up. "But no later than a half an hour."

"Okay," Korra replied.

"Little one…I mean it," her mother asserted in a tone she rarely used.

"Okay," Korra repeated, but made eye contact with her mother this time. She knew she meant business. Korra waited until she was out of the house ten minutes later before whispering, "I'm sorry, Mom. I Have to do this. It's what's best for everyone," with that, she jumped on Naga and took off for the docks. It was time to put a stop to her nightmares once and for all.

****

Meanwhile, back at the small house the water tribe family shared, Senna had just finished drinking a cup of tea. Glancing out of the window, she frowned. Korra wasn't back yet. It had been twenty-five minutes since she had left. Not one to ignore her maternal instincts, Senna set the tea cup in the sink and went for the hall closet. Grabbing her parka, she slipped it on. Going over to a table near the couch, she found a pad of paper and a pen. Writing a quick note for Tonraq, she set it on the kitchen table and left the house. Gaining the outside, Senna took a minute to assess the situation. It wasn't unlike Korra to be a few minutes late, even when a curfew was put in place. Despite this fact, Senna knew deep down in her heart something was very wrong. Taking one walk around the area closest to their place and Tenzin's family's home, Senna decided to check down by the dock. Not finding Korra there, she knew she needed help. Turning to leave, something on the ground caught her eye. Bending down, Senna gasped. Naga's pawprints lead up to the edge of the dock. Reentering the house, she entered the bedroom she shared with her husband. Going over to his side of the bed, she gently shook his right shoulder.

"Tonraq? Tonraq, you need to wake up. Honey, come on. Something's wrong…" she softly urged.

"Huh? Wha-what's going…give me five more minutes, the seals will still be…" Tonraq sleepily said.

Senna sighed. She bit down in an effort not to laugh. This was serious. Having no other choice, she pulled water from a jug on their nightstand. Forming it into a whip, she let it fly.

"Wha-huh?" Tonraq spluttered as he awoke fully. Seeing his wife standing next to their bed, he glanced her way. "Senna? Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Senna nodded.

"I'm sorry I did that, but this is an emergency. Korra's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked, still trying to get his Barings. "Maybe she just went for a walk."

"That's just it," Senna sat down beside him, "she did go for a walk. She was supposed to be back over a half an hour ago. It's almost been one hour. She's never this late. I have a bad feeling something happened," Senna revealed.

Tonraq sighed.

"I'll call Tenzin," with that, he picked up the phone in their room. After explaining the problem to Korra's very groggy airbending master, Tonraq hung up on his end.

"Well…?" Senna said, raising her eyebrows.

"He's coming right over. HE told me he'll conduct a search from the air on Oogie."

"Thank the spirits," Senna sighed with relief.

Just then, the phone rang again.

This time, Senna picked it up.

"Hello? Korra?"

"No," an unfamiliar female voice replied on the other end, "my name's Asami Sato. I know we haven't met yet. I'm a new friend of Korra's. I would never normally call this late, but I think Korra might be in trouble. Korra gave me your number. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Senna assured the girl, "what kind of trouble do you think Korra's in?"

"I think she went to meet Aman."

"What? Asami, are you sure?" Senna prayed the teen was wrong.

"I'm almost positive, ma'am. She was ambushed by reporters at the fair. Bolin and I both heard her challenge Aman to a duel tonight around midnight. It's after midnight now."

"Oh no," Senna gasped. "Did she say where she was going?"

"She did, but I can't remember because she said it quickly and the reporters were talking at her all at once. I'm really sorry."

"Honey, what is it?" Tonraq asked. "Whose that on the phone? Do they know where Korra is?"

Senna held up her hand for patience and Tonraq nodded.

"Asami, are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm so sorry. Bolin and I both tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. I can come help look for her," Asami offered.

"That's sweet, but we've got everything under control. We'll find Korra. Thank you for your help. And Asami?"

"Yes?" the teen said.

"Call me, Senna," she consented.

"Okay," Asami uncertainly said.

"I mean it. And don't worry. We'll find Korra and bring her home safe and sound," Senna assured her.

"I hope so. Let me give you my number. Please, call me as soon as she's back home and settled."

"I will," with that, Senna hung up on her end. Turning to her husband, she stated, "We have to go now. Korra's in more danger than I Thought."

"What do you mean?" even though Tonraq had confidence in Korra to handle herself, he knew she sometimes got in way over her head.

"That was Asami, one of Korra's new friends. She just told me Korra challenged Aman to a duel at midnight," Senna answered just as there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Tenzin," Tonraq stood as did Senna. "Honey, are you sure Asami said Korra challenged Aman?"

"I'm sure," Senna followed Tonraq into the hallway where they met a worried Tenzin.

"Has Korra returned yet?"

"No," Senna replied, blinking back tears. "I think I know where she went."

"Where?" Tenzin inquired.

"According to Asami Sato, Korra went to meet Aman for a duel," Senna took a shaky breath as she thought of what Korra could possibly be up against at that very moment.

"Then we don't have any time to lose. We need to find Korra before Aman does. We'll take Oogi. It'll be faster," with that, Tenzin lead the way outside. Boarding Oogi, he motioned for the water tribe couple to do the same. Just as they were taking off, the door to Tenzin's house opened and Jinora came running out.

"Daddy, wait! I can help find Korra!" she ran up to the three adults aboard Oogi.

"Jinora, you need to go back to bed. It's really late," her father firmly stated. Seeing the worry in his eldest child's eyes, he softened. "I know you love Korra like a sister. We'll find her and bring her back home."

Jinora nodded. However, she didn't let her father's first statement bother her.

"I know where she went," she insisted.

"You do?" Senna grabbed onto the lifeline Jinora was offering and held on tightly.

The ten-year-old nodded in her aunt's direction.

"Where, honey?" Senna asked.

"Aang Memorial Island," Jinora answered.

"Are you sure?" Tonraq asked.

"I'm positive," Jinora replied. "I heard it on the radio tonight before dinner."

Thank you," Bending down, Senna hugged the little girl.

"Find my sister and bring her home," Jinora whispered so only her aunt could hear her.

"We will," Senna pulled away and adjusted herself in the saddle.

Tenzin waited until Jinora was back inside before taking off into the sky.

"Oogi, yip, yip. To Avatar Aang memorial island," he commanded. As they flew through the sky, he just prayed they weren't too late…


	29. Chapter 29-Freedom from Her Fear

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

"Family Sacrifice"

Chapter 29- Freedom from Her Fear

Meanwhile, Korra took a deep breath as she finished her fifth walk around the island. Her gaze darted around, examining every inch of her surroundings. She didn't want to be caught off guard. Jumping at the sound of waves crashing against some rocks, she caught her breath. Sighing with relief, she relaxed a fraction. Trying to take comfort in the sound of her native element, she soon discovered it didn't work like usual. Hearing a rustling sound, Korra got into a fighting stance. Summoning a flame in her right hand, she whirled around, ready for whatever came her way. Glancing up, she spotted a clock on the top of the stone holding Aang's statue in place. It read fifteen minutes past twelve. A smirk crossed her face. Shaking her head, her body untensed.

"Well, I guess you were too afraid to face me," turning around, Korra prepared to leave. Stopping in her tracks a minute later, she glanced around again. The island really was beautiful. As her gaze wandered towards the statue of her predecessor, she sighed. "What do I do?" her question was soft, almost pleading for help. Waiting several seconds, Korra glanced down in defeat when no answer came. Hearing the clock chime, she jumped. As her heartbeat slowed down, she got the feeling someone was watching her. Whirling around, she called out, "Who's there?" At the sound of something rolling towards her, the Avatar jerked her head to the left. Seeing a chain, she tried to jump out of the way. She failed as the metal wrapped around her legs. Falling to the ground, she tasted blood as her right cheek hit gravel. Spitting the liquid out, she tried to break free. Using firebending, she was successful in her task. Jumping to her feet, she shot a water whip towards the chain. Forming an ice spike, she attempted to cut through it. When that didn't work, she encased it in earth. Relieved, she went for the archway that lead to the docks. She had barely taken five steps when she fell to the ground. Struggling to stand, she felt someone holding her down. Feeling something hit her back, dizziness engulfed her. Struggling against the two people now dragging her towards a cave, everything suddenly went black…

******

"Where is she?" Senna glanced around as they landed on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Jumping off of Oogi, the older waterbender started forward. "Korra! Korra! Little one, where are you?"

"We need to split up," Tenzin informed the water tribe couple. "You two go that way, I'll go this way. If I find her, we'll come find you. If you find Korra, stay where you are and I'll find you. Here," he handed both of them a radio. With that, the three adults went their separate ways.

"Korra! Korra!" Senna called out.

"Korra!" Tonraq echoed.

The couple had been walking for a good fifteen minutes when Senna glimpsed a structure up ahead.

"Let's try there," she turned to Tonraq. "I have a feeling."

"Okay," Tonraq trusted his wife's judgment, especially when it came to their daughter. She was rarely wrong.

*****

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Korra's eyes slowly opened. Swallowing hard, she glanced around. Glaring at the chi blockers surrounding her, she struggled to sit up. Fighting the remaining dizziness and sudden nausea, she stood. Falling to the ground a few seconds later, she felt someone roughly grab her by the shoulders. Jerking away, she glanced up. Gasping, eyes widening, she found herself face-to-face with Aman.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar. While our confrontation is inevitable, it's too soon. I could take your bending away right here and now, but I won't. Do you know why?"

Korra turned away, not wanting to look at him any longer. The sudden feeling of a hand slapping her made pain sting her right cheek a minute later. It was quickly followed by Aman's hand grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Korra glared at him, blinking hard against the tears. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"That's better. I know your parents raised you better than that. As I was saying, if I were to take your bending away, you would become a symbol. Someone people of every nation-bender and nonbender would rally around. That's why I'm saving you for last. But make no mistake. When I do take your bending, it will be truly satisfying," with that, Aman shoved Korra to the ground before jabbing a pressure point on her shoulder.

*****

Korra groaned as her eyes opened what seemed to her like hours later. She felt movement beneath her, as well as a soft surface, almost like fur. She could also feel someone's arms around her. Struggling to break free, she heard a familiar male voice in her ear. The funny thing was, it sounded reassuring rather than impatient and demanding.

"Korra, it's okay. You're safe. Princess, can you hear me? It's Dad. You're with me."

Korra struggled to connect her mind with the person speaking to her.

"Daddy?" she mumbled, still not with it.

"Yes, it's me. You're with me, Mom and Tenzin. We're taking you back home. You're safe."

"Daddy's right, little one," a soft, gentle, female voice assured her.

Korra nodded.

"Mom…" she mumbled. Subconsciously, she reached out, not sure where her mother actually was.

"I'm here, little one," her mother's hand clasped hers, squeezing gently. Letting go, she reached out her arms. Gently taking Korra from Tonraq, Senna hugged her close. Running a hand through her hair, she soothed her daughter through words and touch for the next few minutes.

Korra relaxed considerably the minute she felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"Just try and rest. We'll be home soon," her mother kissed her forehead. Frowning, she glanced at Tonraq. "She's burning up."

"We'll take care of her when we get home," her husband rested a hand on her shoulder.

Senna nodded.

Pulling water from a pouch on his pants, Tonraq used it to lower his daughter's fever.

Korra grunted in protest, but quieted when her mother's gentle assurances met her ears.

"We need to know what happened," Tenzin said.

"Give Korra some time," Senna advised. "She'll tell us once she's better."

Tenzin nodded. He admired Senna for her instinct to protect Korra, but this was something Korra had to face.

When they arrived back at the house, Senna and Tonraq thanked Tenzin for his help.

"I'm just glad Korra is home safe and sound," Tenzin said. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how she's doing."

"We will," Senna said. Turning, she carried Korra upstairs. Tucking her in bed, she bent down and kissed her forehead. Relieved when her fever seemed to have lowered, Senna left to get some things. Returning, she set a glass of water, some medicine and a wash cloth down on the table. Sitting down beside her daughter, she stroked her hair. "Little one, we love you so much. You're not alone. You're safe at home with us. We just need you to talk to us. We need to know what happened tonight," with that, she waited for Korra to awaken.

*****

Korra gasped as her eyes flew open. Sitting up quickly, she felt a gentle hand help her lie back down.

"Little one, it's okay. You're safe."

"Mom," Korra softly stated, matching her tone exactly.

"Yes. You're home. How do you feel?"

"Terrible!" Korra admitted as pain shot through her body. She raised a hand to her right cheek, hissing as her hand made contact with it.

"Is it okay if I take a look?" her mother asked.

Korra nodded.

"What happened?" she grabbed water from a jug and healed the bruise.

Korra felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Korra, you can tell me anything. You know that," her mother softly reminded her.

Sighing, the almost seventeen-year-old battled inside as to what to do. Feeling her mother gently tip her chin upward, she found herself locking identical eyes with her. Taking a deep breath, Korra revealed the truth to her. "Aman hit me. I wouldn't look at him, so he slapped me across the face."

Senna tried to keep her shock and anger in.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve it," pulling Korra in for a hug, she kissed the top of her head.

"I know," Korra whispered.

Mother and daughter sat in silence for the next few minutes. It was Senna who broke it.

"Little one, your father and I need to know what happened to you on the island. You don't have to talk about it right this second, but you'll need to eventually. And sooner is better than later."

"I can't," Korra softly said.

"Why not? We won't be mad at you. We want to help."

Korra nodded.

"I can't disa…disappoint Dad," she revealed as tears welled.

"You could never disappoint either of us," her mother tightened her hold on Korra as she spoke.

"Your mother's right, princess," a male voice said from just inside the doorway.

Korra buried her face in her mother's chest as the tears came, not able to look her father in the eyes.

Tonraq sighed, walked over to the bed and sat down on Korra's right. Resting a hand on her back, he left it there.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you," he told her.

"Little one?" her mother grabbed her attention.

Korra glanced up, but her mother helped her to resume her position.

"We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Korra tearfully whispered. "I just…I couldn't take the nightmares anymore. I had to make them stop!"

"Is that why you challenged Aman to a duel?" her mother softly asked.

Korra's eyes widened.

"Ha-how did you know?"

"Asami told me on the phone. And Jinora filled in the blanks for us before we came looking for you," her mother answered.

"Yeah," Korra mumbled.

Glancing at her husband, Senna requested, "Could you get Korra some tea?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," Tonraq stood, kissed Korra's head and left the room.

Korra sighed with relief. As more tears welled, the sixteen-year-old found herself telling her mother the full story.

"The chi blockers trapped me. I broke free, then I blacked out. When I woke up…that's when…he…Aman showed up. He told me he was saving me for last…he wanted the moment he took my bending to be special. Then…I blacked out again…Mom, I was so…I was so terrified! I've never felt so scared in my life. I feel so helpless! I don't know what to do!" with that, she broke down in the safest place she knew.

Senna just held her daughter, stroking her hair and encouraging her to cry.

"You're doing the right thing now," she assured her.

"What do you mean?" Korra tearfully asked.

"Talking about it and letting yourself be comforted and assured is the best way to start healing. I love you so much, Korra."

"I love you too," Korra softly replied. "Will you stay with me just for tonight?"

"Of course. You never have to ask," her mother kissed her cheek.

"How is she?" Tonraq re entered the room and set a cup of tea on the nightstand.

"She's getting there," Senna told him. Reaching over, she picked up the thermometer from the table. Sticking it underneath Korra's tongue, she waited for it to beep. Once it did, Senna took it out. Reading it, she sighed with relief. "Korra wants me to stay with her."

"Okay," Tonraq sat down beside his wife.

"Mom?" Korra said, breaking into their conversation.

"Yeah?" Senna glanced down at their daughter.

"I'm thirsty."

"Okay. You need to take this slowly," her mother gently pressed a cup of tea to her lips. Korra sipped at it, letting the warm liquid soothe her body and mind. Lying back down with her mother's help, the sixteen-year-old let her eyes close. The soothing sound of her mother humming, mixed with the comforting motion of her hand running through her hair helped Korra fall into the first mostly peaceful sleep she had experienced in weeks.

"I love you, little one," Senna whispered. Leaning down, she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Same goes for me, princess," Tonraq did the same. Straightening up, he kissed Senna's cheek, told her good night and left them alone. It had been a long night and they all needed rest.

After her husband left, Senna adjusted herself, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. As hard as she tried, sleep didn't come right away. She was too worried about Korra. She just prayed the next day would be the start of a new beginning for her daughter.


End file.
